


wish you would

by phantomthieves



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Actor AU, Angst, Breaking Up & Making Up, Broadway, College AU, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Feelings of Abandonment, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Heartbreak, Human Catra, Jealousy, Love Triangles, M/M, Modern AU, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, SOMEONE is a SNAKE!!, Smut, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, adora is very career focused, bow and glimmer are peppy college kids, catradora has been dating for years, constant drama, haha um we, it’s a broadway au!, making up in general, maybe? - Freeform, non magic, seahawk and mermista are Cute, sex scene, shady ass behavior, they’re a little family, wedding AND a proposal?, who woulda thought we’d get there, will not say who but it should be obvious by now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-03-06 18:39:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 58,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18856810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomthieves/pseuds/phantomthieves
Summary: “You’ve been kinda quiet…” Adora observes, her voice soft and concerned. Catra doesn’t say anything for a moment before she shrugs a bit.“I’m fine, just...thinking a lot. If we get into this school, we have to leave everything behind. It’s scary,” She tells her, letting go of Adora’s hand so she can shove them in her own pockets.Adora shifts away, looking worried. “I know. It’ll be hard. But…” She sighs. “You don’t have to do this Catra,” She reminds her.Catra shakes her head quickly. “No, I’m doing this. You’re not getting rid of me that easy,” She teases with a grin, nudging her with her elbow. Adora laughs, pressing a kiss to her cheek.“Good.”***Adora and Catra have big dreams of a life, a career, and a future together up on Broadway, up on that stage. But what happens when only Adora is presented with the opportunity to pursue her dreams?What happens when she's forced to make a decision that will change every plan they'd ever made together..?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey folks long time no see!!!!!  
> this is my first fic ever for this fandom so please be kind!! comments and kudos (comments especially) are very much appreciated, I love hearing what y'all thought!!!  
> I've been pretty excited about this au tbh!!!!!  
> thank you so much for deciding to read, I love you all!!!

   Adora walks into their room and smacks a piece of paper down on the desk Catra is sitting at, grinning as the other woman jumps in surprise before she closes her laptop with a roll of her eyes. “Guess what this is, Catra,” She tells her. Catra eyes the paper for a moment before she glances at Adora and picks it up. In big, bold letters across the top read ‘Bright Moon Institute of Performing Arts’. Catra raises an eyebrow when she sees that it's an application to the school.

  “This snobby school all the way across the country? Are you seriously applying there?” She asks Adora with a teasing smirk, waving the paper a bit. “Because you'd fit _right in_ , you know, you're pretty uptight.” Adora gently thumps her upside the head, making Catra wince and rub the spot Adora thumped her.

  “No. Well, yeah, I'm _going to_ apply, anyways,” Adora corrects herself, putting a hand on her hip. She points to the paper. “And so are you. I printed it out for you.”

  Catra can't help but laugh, setting the paper down. “No way, Adora,” She says as her laughter subsides. “I'm not about that.” She crosses her arms, leaning back in her chair. The Spinner School of Arts was just fine for her, thank you very much. This school was just as good as any, that fancy elite acting school included.

  Frowning, Adora takes a pen from the cup on the desk and sets it down on top of the application. “Come on, Catra. We can go together, we can make careers for ourselves _together_.” Catra looks down at the pen, then up at Adora. She's not entirely convinced this would work. Sure, Catra would absolutely adore making a life with Adora where they're both thriving in their careers but…

  “What makes you so sure I'd get into this snobby school anyways?” Catra asks with a sigh, shaking her head a bit. She visibly deflates as she crosses her arms, sinking into her seat since more. “You're so much better than I am.” Her voice has dropped to a murmur. “They wouldn't want me.”

  Adora scoffs and rolls her eyes. “Please, you'll be fine. You're just as good. We'll both make it on Broadway, you know that? This school will really help us get ahead.” She leans against the desk, looking at her girlfriend with those big blue eyes she just can't say no to. “Please? For me?”

  Catra groans, rolling her eyes in exasperation. It didn't even take a _second_ for Catra to be entirely whipped. “Oh my God _fine_ , I'll fill out the stupid application,” She grumbles, picking up the pen Adora had set out for her just a moment ago. “The things I do for you, Adora.”

  Adora lets out an excited squeal as she claps her hands. “Yes! Thank you, Catra, oh my god.” She gives her a big kiss, hugging her close. Catra laughs against her lips, gently pushing her away.

  “Alright, alright, are you gonna smother me or let me fill this damn thing out?” She asks, a teasing tone to her words.

  Adora chuckles a bit and steps back. “Right, right, sorry.” She folds her hands behind her back, taking a couple steps back. “Oh actually, Lonnie and Scorpia invited us out to dinner tonight.” She brings her hands forward, waving them a bit. “Like, a double date kind of th-“ Catra’s eyebrows raise in surprise as she snickers. “Hey…”

  Catra laughs out loud. “ _Double date_ ?” She asks, an incredulous look on her face. “I had no idea they were going out. I mean, last I knew Scorpia had a killer crush on _me_ ,” She says with a grin. “I didn’t know if she’d actually go after Lonnie…” Adora huffs a bit.

  Crossing her arms, Adora explains. “After they had that one project together in our dance class, they kinda just...hit it off, I guess. Lonnie told me the other day.” Catra nods slowly, pursing her lips. She’d switched partners for that assignment, instead having Adora as her partner- it’s what she’d wanted all along anyways, but the instructor was the one to pick the partners. Oh well, it all worked out anyways.

  “Hm.” She stands up, sighing. “Well, good for them. I’ll fill out the application later, I’m starving.” She kisses Adora’s cheek as they both head out of the room, grabbing their coats and shoes by the door. “Should we tell them we’re trying out for Bright Moon?” She asks, tying the laces on her boots.

  Shrugging on her coat, Adora hums in thought. “Yeah, sure.” She sits beside Catra on the floor and begins tying up her own boots. “I'm…kind of excited we're doing this,” She murmurs, looking at Catra with a small smile. Catra nods in agreement, but doesn't respond.

  She wasn't sure if this was _really_ a good idea, but… Adora wanted it. Adora wanted this more than anything right now. And… Adora was also the love of her life. She'd follow her anywhere, honestly, and she considered that a fault of hers. She shakes her head a bit to herself, bringing herself out of her thoughts.

  The two of them stand up and head out to the restaurant a couple blocks away from the campus, an easy walk that isn't too far. A lot of the couples on or near campus went there for date nights due to its ease of access and, honestly, really good food. It was one of Catra's favorite places to eat, actually. They glance around after stepping inside, and it's not hard to spot Scorpia from across the room. Tall, stocky, with bright white hair, she was like a beacon… it also helped that she jumps up and waves to get their attention, an excited laugh coming from her.

  “Oh my gosh! Catra, Adora, we're over here!” She exclaims, and the significantly shorter, significantly quieter Lonnie beside her just smiles up at her fondly. Adora and Catra both chuckle as they walk over, pulling out their own chairs and sitting down across from Lonnie and Scorpia, who is practically vibrating with excitement. “It's so awesome you guys came.”

  “Yeah, I never turn down an offer for food,” Catra says with a smirk. Adora chuckles quietly and leans against the table.

  “You look good, Lon,” She comments with a smile. “You doing alright?” Lonnie shifts in her seat, rubbing the back of her neck.

  “Yeah, I'm…adjusting, still,” She murmurs with a sheepish smile. Lonnie had only recently come out as a lesbian, Catra and Adora being the first to know--they were fairly surprised when she confessed that Scorpia was the girl she'd had her eye on, and Catra was more than happy to help nudge Scorpia in the right direction. Catra was just happy they'd actually hooked up; Don't get her wrong, she was pretty flattered when Scorpia asked her out, but she'd already been dating Adora for several years, so… letting down such an excitable, bright, happy woman was kind of rough, especially when a frown replaced that ever present smile. But it was all good now, Catra was certain.

  Adora reaches across the table and takes Lonnie's hand, squeezing it gently. “It's all good,” She murmurs, winking a bit as she gives her a reassuring smile. “It… took me a while too, honestly, but,” She takes a deep breath and glances at Catra, who has started talking casually to Scorpia. “When you love someone enough, nothing else matters.”

  Lonnie squeezes Adora's hand back, nodding. “Thanks, Adora,” She says with a smile. She takes her hand back, sitting up straighter in her seat. “I hope you guys don't mind, we already got an appetizer.” Catra grins.

  “Hell no I don't mind, I hope you got mozzarella sti-” She's cut off when she sees that, tucked in the seat next to Scorpia, slumped down in his seat, eyes glued to his phone, is Kyle. “What the fuck is Kyle doing here?” She asks. How on Earth had she not noticed him before they even sat down-? The mention of his name makes Kyle jump a bit, fumbling to put down his phone as he sits up straight, glancing around the table.

  “Uh, hi, um-” He can't even get a full sentence out, because Lonnie speaks for him.

  “Oh, yeah… He thought Scorpia and I meant _study_ date when we told him we were busy, so his dumbass decided to show up,” She grumbles with a roll of her eyes. Scorpia laughs.

  “Aw, come on Lonnie! The more the merrier, huh?” She suggests with a big smile, wrapping an arm around Kyle's shoulders. “We can't just say no to him, he came all this way!”

  “‘All this way’ is two damn blocks, Scorpia,” Catra reminds her, and Kyle frowns a bit. Jeez, kinda rude… He's prepared to get up, but Scorpia just hugs him tighter.

  “No way! He's staying!” She insists, rubbing his shoulder in reassurance. Kyle offers her a small smile, thankful for her defense.

  Adora cracks a small smile. “I guess this is date night plus Kyle then,” She murmurs, idly playing with her napkin. Lonnie rolls her eyes.

  “Date night plus Kyle,” She repeats quietly, shaking her head a bit. “Cool.” Talking stops when the waitress comes by with their appetizer. She takes Catra and Adora's orders after they take a quick scan of the menu, then walks away again.

  “You look like you got somethin’ on your mind, Adora,” Scorpia points out, leaning against the table. “What's up?”

  Adora goes a bit stiff, but a big smile crosses her face. “Um, actually, Catra and I have something to tell you guys-”

  “Oh my God, are you getting _married_?” Kyle asks, eyes wide, not even bothering to wait until Adora explains. “Wow, that's-”

  Catra sighs and sets down the mozzarella stick she’d just picked up in exasperation. “We are not getting married, Kyle, fuck,” She mutters with a glare. He just crosses his arms, slumping down in his seat, glaring right back at her, all his excitement gone.

  Adora clears her throat. “Ah, yeah, no, we're not getting married yet. _But_ we decided that we're applying to Bright Moon for the next school year,” She tells them with a smile. Lonnie's eyes widen.

  “Holy shit, that bougie ass school all the way across the country? What the hell are you applying there for?” She asks, and Adora laughs nervously.

  “Well, the school is supposed to be really good for getting people on Broadway, they have good connections and all that, and it’s even in New York. And, you know, that's like, my-” She shakes her head a bit, gently reaching for Catra’s hand. “- _our_ biggest dream.” Catra gives her a side glance at that, but she doesn't say anything. While she did aspire to be an actor, it wasn't her biggest dream- anymore. Adora had come into her life and changed everything back when they were younger, and now Catra's biggest dream was to spend her life with Adora. She'd do anything Adora wanted, including following her across the country, to be with her… God, she was so whipped. She squeezes her hand back, smiling.

  “We’re sending the applications next week, and um, hope we get auditions for the next school year,” Catra explains, taking her hand back and attempting to go back to eating again before it got cold. She shoots a glare in Kyle's direction when he reaches for the plate, but Kyle glares right back and takes a mozzarella stick, making a point of biting into it. Catra rolls her eyes, and Scorpia giggles at the interaction.

  Shifting in her seat, Lonnie smiles. “Well, that’s awesome, guys. I really hope it works out for y’all.” She leans against the table, resting her head in her hands. “We’ll miss you, though.”

  Scorpia nods quickly. “Aw, I’ll miss you two so much. It won’t be the same without you guys,” She says with a forlorn look on her face.

  “Well, that’s if we even get in, you know?” Adora reminds them.

  “You guys will definitely make it,” Kyle pipes up, hoping to be part of the conversation without getting yelled at. “You guys are a couple of the most talented people I know.” Adora smiles softly.

  “Thanks, Kyle,” She says, and Kyle visibly relaxes at the gentle tone of her voice. Even Catra murmurs a quiet thank you after wiping her mouth.

  The rest of dinner is filled with idle chitchat, and they say goodbye with hugs at the end of night- Kyle included. Adora slides her hand into Catra’s as they start the walk back to their tiny little apartment, the place they’ve called home since they graduated high school two years ago.

  Winter was nearing, and it was kind of chilly out- even for Los Angeles -but neither woman minded too much, walking close together, their hands intertwined. Adora snuggles close to Catra, resting her head on her shoulder. “You’ve been kinda quiet…” She observes, her voice soft, mild concern tinting her words. Catra doesn’t say anything for a moment before she shrugs a bit.

  “I’m fine, just...thinking a lot. If we get in, we have to leave everything behind. It’s scary,” She tells her, letting go of Adora’s hand so she can shove them in her pockets.

  Adora shifts away, looking worried. “I know. It’ll be hard. But…” She sighs. “You don’t have to do this Catra,” She reminds her, even though it doesn’t sound like she likes that idea very much,

  Catra shakes her head quickly. “No, I’m doing this. You’re not getting rid of me that easy,” She teases with a grin, nudging her with her elbow. Adora laughs, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

  “Good.”

 

* * *

 

 

  Adora pops a chip in her mouth as she walks in from the kitchen and sits on the couch, pulling her knees up to her chest. Catra, sitting beside her, doesn’t pay her much attention. She offers the bag to Catra, who shakes her head. She’s looking over a packet of paper with intense focus, biting her lip in concentration as her eyes scan each line of words carefully. Adora raises an eyebrow, leaning over enough to read what’s on the page. She licks her fingers before smiling. “What’s that? A script?” She asks, and Catra huffs.

  “Yeah.” She flips a page, frowning a bit as she reads. Adora rests her head on Catra’s shoulder, watching her read, watching how Catra mouths the words to herself, waving her hand a bit as if speaking to someone.

  “The auditions aren’t for another month, you don’t have to stress so much, you know,” Adora points out, setting the bag aside so she can hold onto Catra’s arm. Catra sighs quietly, resting the script on her lap.

  They’d sent in their applications two weeks ago and had both received a letter letting them know they had gotten an audition. Adora had been excited, but Catra was holding her breath. Deep down she had a feeling that her future with Adora was all resting on her shoulders. Catra knew she was important to Adora, but… she thinks Adora might leave her to pursue her career. Catra knew how important this was to her, but that didn’t make it hurt any less.

  “Yeah, I guess. But I feel like…” She gently nudges Adora away before she stands up, dropping the script on the coffee table in front of them. She crosses her arms. “I feel like I have a lot more to worry about.” She shifts her weight from one foot to the other in thought. “I barely got into Spinner as it was. It was _conditional_ . Bright Moon is so much _more_ than this. I’m afraid that I’m not good enough to get in even with conditions...”

  Adora gives her a sympathetic look before resting a hand on her arm, gently stroking it so Catra uncrosses her arms. She takes Catra’s hand, then pulls her down onto her lap with a small smile. Catra can’t help but let out a little laugh as she situates herself on Adora’s lap, getting comfortable. She wraps her arms around her neck, resting her forehead against Adora's. Adora kisses her quickly, smiling a bit. “You’ll be amazing,” She murmurs, bringing a hand up to stroke her cheek. Catra closes her eyes, enjoying Adora's soft, gentle touch. Even with calloused, trained hands from her color guard days back in high school, Adora still managed to be soft and gentle whenever she touched Catra.

  “I should be lucky I was even called for an audition,” She murmurs, biting her lip for a second. “I feel like I shouldn’t even be there. Like I won’t belong if I got in…” Her hands grip the back of Adora’s sweater as she grits her teeth, her eyes shut tight as she tries to fight off tears. “What if you get in and I- I have to stay behind?”

  Adora shakes her head. “Catra. Hey.” She moves a hand up to take Catra’s chin in her hand and tilt her head up a bit so she can look at her. “We’ll be together, okay? We’ve come this far together, haven’t we? This is just another thing we have to get through.” She smiles a bit. “You can do this. _We_ can do this.”

  Catra looks at her, and Adora can see all the worry filling her eyes, written across her face. Catra sniffles a bit. Adora is relieved when Catra lets out a quiet sigh, her hands relaxing their grip on her sweater. “We can do this,” Catra repeats, a small smiling coming to her lips. She leans forward enough to kiss her, sliding her hands down to cup Adora's cheeks in her hands. Adora moves her hands to hold onto Catra’s waist, gently pulling her closer. They sit like that, kissing, holding each other, for just a moment or two before Adora smirks and quickly flips Catra onto her back, making the other woman squeal in surprise.

  “Let’s forget rehearsing for a little while, huh?” Adora suggests, smirking as she gets on top of Catra.

  Catra hums in thought for a moment, sparing a glance as the discarded script on the coffee table, then at her girlfriend. She shrugs slightly. “Yeah, I guess we’ve got time.”

 

* * *

 

 

  Winter was in full spring now, the weather getting colder, making people want to stay in and cuddle up with a loved one. It was winter break, and most people left school to go home for the holidays, but both Adora and Catra, being orphans, didn’t have anywhere to go for the holidays. It didn’t bother them much; the friends they’d made in their foster home and at school was enough to keep them going. Lonnie and Kyle were a couple of people they’d met in their last foster home before they aged out of the system, and it was by pure chance that they’d all wound up at the Spinner School of Arts.

  They’d all talk late at night when their foster parents were asleep about how they’d all be famous one day, and that just kept their bond strong as the years went by. When they’d met Scorpia during orientation their first year at Spinner, it was just another addition to their little family. They were all very close… Even Kyle, who was pretty much just the joke in the group. They loved him, don’t get them wrong, they just… weren't especially nice about it. He understood, though.

  Regardless, recently Catra has spent night after night thinking about how she’d have to leave what little family she had to get a head start on her career. Adora seemed a little more willing, which made her sad, she couldn’t lie. But she was excited and willing to do mostly whatever it took to achieve her dreams. It made her heart twist in discomfort….

  The moon was full and bright, pouring into the room through the open blinds. The clock next to their bed read 4:26 AM, and Catra rubs her hands over her face. Auditions had crept up on them and were in just a few hours, yet Catra couldn't sleep, too worried to be tired. She'd been tossing and turning all night, and she was, frankly, surprised that Adora has slept through it all. However, when Catra turns onto her other side, away from the clock, Adora stirs, taking a breath.

  “Catra?” She murmurs, eyes still closed, her voice quiet and scratchy from sleep. “What time is it?” She asks without opening her eyes.

  Catra hesitates on answering. “It's almost, 4:30,” She tells her quietly, and Adora groans quietly.

  “Go to sleep, the auditions are in six hours,” Adora reminds her, moving to turn over. Catra stops her, gripping her shoulder so she can't move. Adora finally opens her eyes, looking at Catra in confusion.

  “No,” Catra whispers before pulling Adora closer to her so she can see her better in the dark. “I can't sleep. Can we just…cuddle?” She asks, and Adora hums quietly, pressing a soft kiss to her lips.

  “Yeah,” She murmurs, kissing her again. “That's fine.” She wraps an arm around Catra. “Worried?”

  Catra nods. “I'm _really_ worried, Adora…” She slides herself down a bit so she can rest her forehead against Adora's, but still remain in her embrace. “Our lives depend on this. I'm scared.”

  Sighing quietly, Adora kisses her forehead, letting her lips linger for just a moment. “I know. I'm…scared too,” She admits quietly, using her other hand to run her fingers through Catra's thick, bed tousled hair. “We can be scared together.”

  Together.

  Together.

   _Together_.

  Catra honestly didn't know if she could believe her, but when has Adora ever abandoned her? From day one, Adora had always been right there beside Catra, no matter what. Honestly, Catra is upset with herself for even doubting Adora for a second. She kind of felt like an asshole for it… She knew that Adora would never do that, but still… she wished that sick, awful feeling that's been settling at the bottom of her stomach for the past two weeks would go away.

  It takes a little while more, but Catra is finally able to sleep, but even so, just a few hours later, their alarm is going off, forcing them out of bed. Adora is first to get up, jumping up all bright and perky, any sign of nervousness unable to be seen as she flits around their room, getting dressed, doing her hair, going over various lines to herself… Catra is envious of her girlfriend's composure. She's freaking out on the inside, just a little. Catra goes about things a little slower, mostly due to her lack of sleep, but she and Adora still make their way out the door, out to the bus, and to the theater where auditions were being held for out of state applicants.

  Adora takes a breath as she and Catra step off the bus. “You ready, Catra?” She asks, looking to Catra, who is clutching the strap of her bag kind of tightly.

  “As I'll ever be,” She responds as they start heading inside. Adora takes her hand as they walk, lacing their fingers.

  “You'll be okay,” She assures her, bringing her hand up to kiss it. Catra instantly relaxes the second she feels Adora's lips against her skin.

  She gently squeezes Adora's hand. “I will.”

  The theater was relatively empty, save for the judge and evaluator, and a few other applicants patiently, anxiously waiting their turn. The other applicants are pretty damn good from what Catra observes, but Adora's confidence was starting to rub off on her a little bit because she was ready. More ready then she'd ever felt since receiving that letter. She's up before Adora, so when her name is called, she gives Adora a quick kiss before making her way to the stage. She could do this…

  She could do this.


	2. Chapter 2

Catra is the first to see the two envelopes sitting in their mailbox, just two weeks later, less than a month before the new semester started. She's been checking every day, honestly, desperately waiting for an answer. Her heart jumps into her throat upon seeing the letters and the big, bold, embossed school emblem on the front of them in the corner, and she noted that this is for sure the very thing she's been waiting for. She takes a breath and picks them up, swallowing nervously as she starts walking to their dorm. Her hands were shaking and her mind is swirling as she thinks of what's inside these envelopes. A yes, or a no. 

  A yes or a no, two very definitive and different answers, both holding a different fate of their future. Catra is exponentially more worried about the envelope that had her name written on the front. All she could hope was that, whatever the response in this envelope, Adora would be okay with it. That  _ th _ e _ y _ would be okay. She shakes her head a bit to herself as she opens their apartment door, taking a breath. She smiles a bit when she sees Adora bustling around the kitchen, preparing dinner. 

  "Hey, Adora," Catra says quietly as she kicks off her sneakers, setting her bag down. "I got the mail. We got our letters from Bright Moon," She tells her as she sets the mail down on their table, and immediately Adora drops what she's doing, wiping her hands in her sweater then hurrying over to Catra. Her bright blue eyes were big and excited with the hope of securing a new future.

  "They finally came!" She exclaims, and Catra grins, snatching up and holding the envelope with Adora's name out of her reach.

  "What came?" She asks smugly as Adora tries grasping for the envelope again. "This here is just paper." She waves the envelope a bit, making Adora groan in frustration. Huffing, Adora stomps her foot a bit as she tries once more to grasp it again, only for Catra to step away this time. Catra holds out her hand against Adora's chest, laughing she kept Adora away.

  "Knock it off-" Adora insists impatiently. She jumps and finally grabs the letter from Catra's hand. Catra glares, pretending to hiss at her in defeat as she picks up her own letter from where it lay on the table. Adora pauses after she opens the envelope, her fingertips holding onto the letter inside. "Wait…" She looks at Catra, her hand twitching as she tries not to yank it out and read it. "Same time."

  Catra shrugs and slips open her envelope. "Okay. Ready?" She asks, taking out the letter with a smirk. Adora nods, taking out her own letter. "One. Two. Three-" 

  Both women flip open their letters, eyes quick to scan those first couple lines. 

  "'Adora, congratulations on'-  _ I got in _ !" Adora screams in excitement, jumping up and down a bit. She bounces over to her girlfriend. "Catra, we-" 

  Catra has gone quiet, her eyes trained on the small phrase that has ultimately ruined her life. Those five measly words that just fucked up all their plans. Adora clocks her head with a confused smile.

  "Babe?" She walks over to Catra, glancing at the letter. "What-?" When she reads the first line, she gasps quietly. "Oh no." Catra glances at Adora, already feeling not only jealousy, but anger and…betrayal? Was that what she was feeling? She couldn't place it…

  "'Catra,'" Catra begins reading, her voice shaky as she fought off tears. "'We regret to inform you…that you have not been accepted into the Bright Moon Institute for the next academic year," She whispers, reading off the paper. "'We thank you for your interest and hope you reapply next-'" She suddenly stops, unable to finish reading. She groans and violently crumples up the paper, throwing it to the ground. Sniffling, she shoves past Adora and makes her way to their room, slamming the door shut. 

  Adora doesn't move for a moment, shocked at Catra's reaction. She blinks a bit before she sets her letter down, then kneels down to pick up the crumpled up paper on the floor. She sits down, tearing up a bit and she uncrumples it, smoothing it out so she can read it for herself. Catra had gotten a rejection. She was rejected. This didn't make sense; Adora had thought Catra's audition had gone amazingly. The judge and evaluator both said she was great and that they loved her, so what happened? She looks up at the direction Catra stormed off to and gets to her feet, making her way to their bedroom door. She knocks gently. "Catra?" She doesn't get a response. She knocks again, biting her lip. She finally hears Catra get up and unlock their door. She opens it, and it's clear she's started crying. Adora gives her a sad look, gesturing to the letter. "I'm…I'm so sorry, Catra," She whispers. 

  Catra shrugs slightly. "Whatever," She murmurs, wiping her eyes quickly. "They wouldn't be able to handle me anyways, I'm too good for them," She grumbles, crossing her arms with a huff. Adora chuckles quietly and pulls Catra in for a hug, holding her close, gently rubbing her back. 

  "You're right. You'd probably kick everyone's asses," Adora agrees, squeezing her a bit. Catra doesn't respond with anything but a sniffle, uncrossing her arms so she can wrap them around Adora, nuzzling into her neck. 

  Maybe…maybe this would actually be okay. Maybe they could change their plans a little, maybe things could still work and they'd be okay. Maybe they didn't need this stupid fancy school anyways… At least, that's what Catra wanted to believe. 

  That's what she  _ really _ wanted to believe…

  It's late that same night that Catra slides out of bed after Adora has fallen asleep, careful not to move too hastily and shake the bed and wake her, and walks out of their room. She grabs her jacket on her way out, pulling her hair up into a messy, haphazard ponytail as she slides on her sandals. She grabs her keys and her phone, huffing as she locks the door behind her. She pulls open her messages and sends a quick text to Lonnie and Kyle, telling them to unlock their apartment door. She needed a fucking drink…

  When she makes her way to their apartment a couple floors down, she just walks in casually, surprised they actuality opened the door for her. Lonnie turns to look at her from where she's sat on the couch next to Kyle. 

  "Hey, Catra. What's up?" Kyle asks, and Catra just starts walking over to them, groaning loudly, seeking attention from her friends.

  "Lonnie," She whines pitifully as she slinks over and lays herself out over Lonnie's lap. "Kyle." She drapes an arm over her eyes. "I need alcohol. Now."

  Lonnie gestures for Kyle to get up and grab a few beers for them as she sighs and looks down at Catra. "What's up, girl?" She asks, playing with Catra's hair a bit after Catra moves her arm away from her face, settling her head more comfortably in Lonnie's lap. "Adora's not hangin' off you, did somethin' happen?" 

  Frowning, playing with her hands a bit, she sighs. "Kinda. I snuck out. She doesn't know I left." She shifts a bit. "We got our letters today. From Bright Moon…"

  Kyle gasps quietly as he returns from the kitchen, placing a bottle in Lonnie's hand, setting one down on the coffee table for Catra, then sitting beside Lonnie with his own bottle in hand. "Oh? You guys have been waiting for like, weeks. How'd it go?" He asks, smiling a bit. "You both got in, right?"

  Catra doesn't respond immediately, making Lonnie and Kyle exchange a concerned look. "No," Catra finally says, her voice quiet, her tone frustrated. "I didn't. But Adora did," She grumbles, crossing her arms. "This is so stupid."

  Kyle takes a sip from his bottle, eyebrows raised in surprise. "I thought you would've gotten in for sure," He tells her, and she sighs. 

  "Yeah, me too. But," She shakes her head a bit. "Guess not." 

  Lonnie laughs a little, sipping from her own bottle. "Don't let it get to you girl, y'all can apply next year. I'm sure it'll be easier then," She tries encouraging, but Catra doesn't really say anything. She just sits up and picks up her bottle, downing half of it in one big gulp. 

  "Nope. I doubt it," Catra says after a deep breath. "I really fucking doubt it." She sniffs a bit. "I think Adora's gonna go now- I think she's gonna leave me."

  Kyle scoffs at that. "What the hell makes you say that?" He asks, confused. "She'd never do something like that- and definitely not to  _ you _ of all people." 

  "She loves you, Catra, she wouldn't do that," Lonnie tries to comfort her, but she's not sure how much help she's actually being. "You know that." 

  Catra starts picking at the label on her bottle. "She loves her career more than she loves me," She whispers, shaking her head a bit. "She'd leave me in a heartbeat if it meant she could achieve everything she's dreamed of-" 

  "Hold on now," Kyle interrupts, frowning. "Cut that out. She wouldn't do that." He leans a bit closer. "You guys are like, inseparable. You have been ever since we met. You're special to her." 

  "Yeah, he's got a point, Catra." Lonnie takes a sip of her beer. "I dunno, I just can't see Adora doin' that to you." She looks at Catra, who has now torn the bell completely off her bottle, leaving bits of it in her lap and on the couch. "So keep your head up, okay?" She takes Catra's chin in her free hand and turns her head so she's looking at her. Catra just…looks crestfallen. Lonnie sighs. "I'm serious."

  "I know," Catra murmurs, gently moving Lonnie's hand away. "I know she wouldn't do this, I'm just…" She sighs and shakes her head after a moment of thought. "I don't know." She finishes her beer, setting the bottle on the coffee table and sighing. She rests her head on Lonnie's shoulder. "Being in love sucks. It's so stressful."

  Lonnie chuckles, shrugging a bit. "I get it. Kyle can't relate, though." She points a thumb at Kyle with a smug grin. He glares when Catra starts laughing.

  "I don't wanna date anyone right now anyways, you two are mean," He grumbles, finishing off his beer be standing up to get another. He grabs another for Catra just in case, and he heads back into the living room. "Bitches."

  "Hey, hey, watch your mouth," Lonnie warns teasingly. "I won't hesitate to smack you." Catra smirks at him. 

  "Yeah Kyle, she won't hesitate," She teases, reaching over Lonnie and poking Kyle's chest. He's about to respond when Catra's phone starts ringing. They all look at it, and Catra sighs when she sees that it's Adora, her picture popping up on her screen. She picks it up after a quick apology to Lonnie and Kyle. "Hey Adora."

  "Where are you?" Adora asks, her voice rough from the few hours of sleep she got hehe Catra left.

  "At Lonnie and Kyle's," She responds. "I couldn't sleep so I came over for a drink," She tells her, and Adora sighs. 

  "Fine. Come home though, I miss you," She murmurs tiredly, and Catra can't help but smile, knowing the Adora is probably grabbing Catra's pillow and holding it close in place of her.

  "Okay, I'll be home soon," She murmurs. "I love you." Lonnie and Kyle both go 'aw', making Catra roll her eyes. Adora quietly says it back before she hangs up. Catra glares at the other two as she sets down her phone. "You guys act like you've never heard me tell her I love her."

  "It's still cute," Lonnie says with a shrug. "Y'all have always been cute, not gonna lie."

  Catra just laughs a little. She quickly finishes off the second beer Kyle brought her before she stands up. "I'm gonna head back now. Thanks guys, really."

  "Any time," Kyle says with a small smile. "Tell us how everything goes with Adora, okay?" He requests, and Catra nods. 

  "Yup. Goodnight guys." She pulls open the door, and she waves a bit as they both say it back to her. She then sighs, starting the walk back to her own apartment, crossing her arms, her brows furrowing in thought and contemplation.

  Everything would be okay. It would. Because Adora loved her, and she loved Adora. They were in love. Something like this couldn't possibly separate them, right? 

  …Right?

 

* * *

 

 

  Adora sits on the couch, staring at her acceptance letter that sits on the coffee table in front of her. 'Congratulations' it said, and it hasn't changed. It stayed the same. Unfortunately, the same could be said for Catra's letter. It would always say she didn't get in. It made Adora's heart ache uncomfortably to think that if she decided to go, Catra wouldn't be coming with her… 

  She pulls her knees up to her chest, resting her chin on her knee as her eyes stayed glued to that damn piece of paper. For the past three days, she's been debating on whether or not to accept the offer. On one hand, her career would take off without any resistance if she were to graduate from Bright Moon (which she absolutely knows she will, honestly). But on the other hand…

  She'd be leaving her life behind. She'd be leaving her family, Lonnie, Kyle, Scorpia... More than anything, she'd be leaving  _ Catra _ . For a moment, she's shocked at herself for even  _ considering _ this, but it quickly subsides the more she thinks about the positives. A career, the fame, the recognition and adoration she's craved ever since she was a child. It would all be hers…

  She slowly puts her legs down and she reaches for the letter, looking it over like she's done a hundred times at least. She bites her lip, closing her eyes. 

  Yeah…yeah, she was going to to do this. She was going to accept, and-

  "Oh, good, you're home," Catra says as she walks in the front door, coming home from class, closing the door behind her. She shrugs off her jacket and hangs it up, taking off her shoes. "So, I was thinking, since tonight is-" She waves her hands a bit in excitement, a grin on her face. "- _ date night _ , we could, you know, go out, have a nice dinner…" She saunters over to Adora, her grin turning sultry. "And when we get h-" She stops, her smile fading quickly, when she sees that Adora is barely even listening. Not only that, but she's holding that damn acceptance letter. "Adora, what are you doing with that?" She asks, confused. "I thought we agreed that-" 

  "I'm going, Catra," Adora interrupts, not even looking at Catra, her eyes down on her lap; she's trying her hardest not to look at her, afraid that if she does, she'll cry. 

  Catra's face falls, her heart dropping. It feels like she can't breathe, but somehow, she manages to speak. "What do you mean?" She asks quietly, smiling in disbelief.

  Adora finally looks up at Catra. "I'm going to Bright Moon. I'm taking the acceptance and I'm going," She tells her firmly, her voice shaking just a little bit, even though she's trying to keep it steady. 

  Catra can't help but laugh a little, shocked. "Why?" She asks quietly. "Why are you-" 

  "Just stop," Adora says, looking away. "I need to do this. That's it." She sets the letter down, looking at Catra, who is stunned. 

  Her jaw is slightly open, and she's…just unable to really believe that Adora would just up and leave like this. "I…" She has no idea what to say. Finally, she closes her mouth, swallowing hard. "Fine." She turns away, grabbing her jacket off the hook she'd put it on, then slides on her shoes; thank God for slip on shoes… 

  "Where are you going?" Adora asks, eyeing her warily. Catra scoffs. 

  "Not to Bright Moon, that's for fucking sure," She mutters bitterly, checking to make sure she's got her keys and wallet. Adora finches a bit when she hears that. 

  "C-Catra, I-" She takes a few steps toward Catra, but Catra holds up a hand, stopping her. She looks at her, a sad, grim look on her face. 

  "Just leave me alone," She whispers before turning away and heading out the door again, slamming it shut. 

  All Adora can do is stare at the door. Going after her wouldn't be a good idea, she knows that. She needed time to cool down, and Adora following her would only make her angrier… so she doesn't follow her. Instead, she runs a hand through her hair. 

  Even though it's barely 7 in the evening, Adora goes to their room and gets in bed, reaching over to Catra's side and grabbing her pillow, hugging it close, breathing in Catra's scent. She can't help but wonder…

  Is she really making the right choice? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> srry this was kinda short, I just kinda wanted to get smth out bc it's been so long..
> 
> thank you to those who read this, it really means a lot to me


	3. Chapter 3

   Adora wakes up rather suddenly, alone and still clinging to Catra's pillow, and she isn't really sure why she's surprised. Still in the hazy state of being just barely awake, she takes note that it's still dark out. She reaches out to Catra's side of the bed just to be sure, only to feel the cold sheets where Catra should be. She sighs and sits up, rubbing her eyes. "Catra?" She calls out. She waits a brief moment, only to not get a response. Did...she even come home after leaving..? She glances at the alarm clock on her nightstand; 3:38 AM. Christ, it was early… Getting out of bed, Adora makes her way across their room, gently opening their door. "Catra?" 

  She waits a moment, then jumps in surprise when she hears a thud somewhere in the living room, followed by a soft, hushed "Fuck-". She hurries out, concerned, and finds Catra by the front door, her duffel bag in front of her, having clearly just dropped it trying to head out again, most likely in secret. 

  "What the hell are you doing walking around in the dark like this?" Adora asks, bewildered as she flips on the living room lights, blinking a bit as her eyes adjust to the light. Catra scoffs, picking her bag up, trying not to squint at the light. 

  "Not that it concerns you, but I'm staying with Lonnie and Kyle for a few days," She mutters, situating the bag strap on her shoulder. She crosses her arms, avoiding eye contact. "I just came back to get some stuff." 

  Adora sighs, a little frustrated. "You're acting a little childish, you know that?" Adora murmurs softly, sleepy. "Can you just come to bed, please?" She's too tired to be very mad, or to fully grasp the situation. 

  Catra laughs quietly, shaking her head. Of course this was happening… This couldn't have gone well even if Catra wanted it to; She'd hoped to avoid this conversation as it was, but of course she had to be clumsy and drop her bag. She sighs as her soft laughter fades as quickly as it came. "Just fuck off, Adora," She mutters, her tone bitter and sad, turning and opening the door. She doesn't wait for a response, simply walking out and slamming the door behind her, making Adora jump into full consciousness. She stares at the door, her eyes wide in surprise. 

  Wh…

_ What _ ? 

  Catra has never spoken to her like that before. She takes a moment to kind of realize the severity of what's going on. She swallows hard, her heart picking up pace the more she thinks about it. God, what the hell was she doing..? Shaking it all off, Adora heads back into their room, trying to tell herself everything is okay, even though it kind of didn't feel like it was… Catra was fine, she just needed time to cool off, that's all. 

  Soon enough, Catra would be back home in their bed and they'd laugh this off and-

  And…

  And Adora would be saying her goodbyes.

 

* * *

 

 

  Catra hasn't come home. 

  Adora had expected her back within a day or two, but… no, it's been four days and she was still with their friends. She understood why Catra left, she really did, but she's honestly hurt about it. It felt like...they were already broken up, and Adora didn't like that. She had hoped that Catra would've come around and been happy and excited for her, but clearly her hope had been misplaced. 

  She's sipping some lukewarm coffee she'd lowkey forgotten about a while ago as she sits on the couch with her earbuds in, shuffling through paperwork she still needed to fill out for Bright Moon and listening to music...music she and Catra usually listened to together, but that didn't matter. There was no point in sitting around sulking and waiting for her girlfriend to come home- not that Catra was answering any of her texts or calls anyways… She sighs and cringes at the coffee after taking a sip, deciding to abandon it altogether as she picks up her pen, starting to fill stuff in. Housing, scholarships, financial aid, blah blah blah… She's distracted by the papers surrounding her and the music playing in her ears, so much so that she doesn't hear the front door open.

  Catra stares at her for a moment before closing the door, setting her bag down, and walking over to her. She peeks over her shoulder, and is shocked to see that Adora is really filling all this paperwork out. She's…really going. She'd hoped that Adora would've changed her mind in the few days she's been away, but… She tugs out one of Adora's earbuds to get her attention. 

  Adora gasps, quickly turning around to face Catra. "C-Catra, I-" She moves all her things aside. "What are you- You're back?" She asks with a small smile. Catra crosses her arms. 

  "I came back to see if you'd changed your mind, but…" Her voice goes quiet as she glances at the papers around Adora. "I guess not." 

  Adora frowns a bit, confused. "What, did you think I wouldn't go through with it?" She asks, watching Catra turn and walk towards the kitchen. "Did you think I'd just randomly change my mind about this?" Catra tugs open the fridge and pulls out a bottle of water. 

  "Well, yeah. Obviously," She says with a bitter chuckle as she uncaps the bottle. "I just-" She pauses, putting the cap back on and setting it down, leaning against the counter with one hand on her hip. "I just don't understand why you're doing this. Like, explain this to me. Walk me through why you're suddenly abandoning the life we're making together just so you can go to some uptight, snobby, bitchy school thousands of miles away. Tell me, Adora, because I would just  _ love  _ to fucking know."

  Stunned at the tone of Catra's voice, Adora can't speak for a moment. "I'm…I'm doing this for me. And for my career," She explains slowly, staring at Catra. "And if you don't like that, you can-" 

  "I can what?" Catra quickly interjects, a look of hurt flashing across her face. Adora stands up, walking towards her.

  "Then you can just... leave," She tells her quietly. "I love you, Catra, I really do, but I need to do this. For  _ me _ ." She points to herself, tapping her chest over her heart. "This isn't about you, or us, or anyone else."

  Catra stares at her for a moment before, sighing in frustration. "What the hell aren't you getting, Adora?" She asks, voice raised. "How the hell can you not see why I'm upset? Why I'm angry?" 

  "You're angry because you didn't get in when I did," Adora suggests, rolling her eyes. "You're upset 'cause you can't follow me." 

  "God- oh, fuck you," Catra mutters, shoving past Adora. "The last fucking thing I'm mad about is that. I was fine being in your shadow, I was fine being second best. I accepted that a  _ long _ time ago because I knew that would never change and that I'd never be like you. But you- you never treated me like I was second best. I was always first to you, even if I wasn't first to anyone or anything else," She says, her voice choking up, tears threatening to fill her eyes. Her voice was starting to tremble; Fantastic, now she was angry  _ and _ about to cry. 

  Adora looks at her, her look softening as she takes in her words. She sighs, shaking her head as she began to regret what she said. "Catra, wait, that's not-" 

  Catra chokes out a cry, cutting her off. "And now- And now you're leaving me, you're putting  _ me _ and  _ us _ second, like everything we've worked so hard for doesn't even matter anymore!" She exclaims, her disbelief shining through in her tone. "You're throwing away everything if you leave, Adora! You're losing our life, our friends, our  _ family _ ...and you're losing  _ me _ ." She balls her hands into fists. "If you go...it's gone."

  Adora is stunned into silence. She has no idea what to say. She'd…never been given an ultimatum like this. Catra is right--she is leaving everything she knows behind to go to this school and achieve her dreams. But even so... "Catra…" Her voice is soft, not at all upset anymore. "I just…"

  Catra closes her eyes as tears slip down her cheeks, bowing her head a bit as she sniffles. "Fine," She whispers, turning away. "Fine, I get it." She quickly wipes her eyes. "Whatever." She starts walking away, but Adora grabs her wrist, stopping her. She looks at her, confused. " _ What _ ?" 

  Adora tugs her close, then wraps her arms around her. "I'm sorry," She whispers, holding her close. "I'm sorry, Catra."

  Catra honestly doesn't know what she's apologizing for at this point. Is she apologizing for leaving? For making her upset? Is she apologizing for causing this stress in their relationship? She doesn't know. But right now, as the tears start falling freely, she doesn't care. Deep down… she thinks that she might as well enjoy Adora's embrace for as long as she can. When will she be here in her arms again?

  That question stung in the back of Catra's mind. But she couldn't bring herself to speak anymore. If she did, she'd probably burst into tears. But what hurts more than anything is the fact Adora is more than willing to leave it all behind, despite Catra's efforts to get her to understand, and to get her to stay. It was just like her to be this stubborn and headstrong… 

  It isn't spoken of the rest of the night.

 

* * *

 

 

  Catra had hoped that she'd gotten through to her, at least a little. She thought they'd come to an understanding after their argument that night, and she thought that Adora would hold off going until she could go with Catra. But a week later, when Adora has booked her flight, packed her bags, and called a cab, Catra realizes that that is far from being the case. Adora must've packed in secret, because Catra isn't even aware until the morning Adora is set to leave, and she's got her big suitcase packed. 

  Adora won't speak to her, let alone even look at her right now, and it's starting to drive her crazy. She needed answers and she needed them  _ now _ . She follows Adora out of their apartment, fuming, trying to keep up with her girlfriend's hastened pace. It felt like Adora was trying to just…rip it off like a bandaid and get it all over with as quickly as possible.

  "Adora,  _ stop _ !" Catra hurries to keep up. "When did you- Why are you doing this?" She asks, bewildered, hurt, and upset. "Slow down!" 

  Adora shakes her head, sighing quietly. "Go back inside, Catra," She murmurs, keeping her eyes ahead. Catra scoffs, not listening to her. 

  "How the hell can you do this, after everything we've talked about?" She shouts, tears welling up- God damnit, not again- "After  _ everything  _ I've told you-" 

  Adora pointedly ignores her, then.

  "Adora!" Catra calls out. "Adora, listen to me!" She speeds up her pace, trying to catch up with Adora, who's walking towards the cab she'd called to take her to the airport. " _ Adora _ !" 

  Adora abruptly stops, spinning around to face Catra, a look of anger Catra had rarely ever seen on her face as she finally became fed up with Catra yelling at her. "Stop! I've made up my mind, I made it  _ weeks _ ago. I have to go, Catra, and you can't change my mind! You can't!" She insists, voice raised in frustration. "I told you that, way more than once!" 

  "How many times do  _ I  _ have to tell  _ you _ that you're throwing away every fucking thing we've ever worked for!" Catra reminds her, her voice shaking, her body trembling just as much. It was getting harder and harder to keep her composure as the seconds ticked by. "We  _ promised _ we'd be together through  _ everything _ ."

  Adora closes her eyes, sighing shakily, trying to let her anger pass quickly. "Catra…I have to go. I'm gonna miss my flight." She starts turning again, but Catra grips her wrist, eyes wide and wet with hurt. Adora flinches a bit when she feels Catra's grasp around her wrist.

  "Why do you want this so bad?" Catra asks. "Why do you want this so bad that you're willing to leave me for it?" She asks, her voice firm and sad and…desperate. "Tell me why."

  Adora glances down at where Catra's hand grips her, then up at Catra's face, into her eyes. Her eyes…they were swimming with hurt and betrayal, and it hits Adora right through the heart. She's taken Catra's thoughts and feelings into consideration, of course she had, and Catra has made more than one extremely valid point. But still… "If I don't go now, I might not get another chance. And...I can't pass this up. You know what my dream has been ever since we were kids. We even shared that dream. A-And now I have a shot at achieving it. I'm not gonna pass this up, Catra."

  Catra stares at her, and if it's even possible, she looks even more hurt than before. Her grip slowly loosens as she takes a step back. "You…really want that more than you want me?" She asks quietly. "You really want that more than you want a life with me? The life we've been planning for  _ years _ ?" 

  Adora can't answer her. 

  "Answer me." Catra's voice is once more firm. 

  "Yeah, Catra," Adora finally manages to say. "You already knew that I was willing to do whatever it took, and-"

  She's cut off by a gasp Catra lets out as her patience and calm snaps and cracks, bit by bit. Adora looks at her, seeing Catra breathing hard and shaking, her hands trembling, anger, rage, and hurt radiating off her. She grits her teeth. "I am not some expendable fucking thing you can get rid of when it's convenient for you!" She yells, her composure finally, completely snapping. "I am  _ not _ something for you to use to pass the fucking time until you hit it big, I am a human, I'm your fucking  _ girlfriend _ , and you can't- you can't just throw me aside like I'm  _ nothing _ , Adora! You  _ can't _ treat me like everything we had is so easy to give up when I've put my heart and soul into us!" 

  Adora takes a breath slowly, stunned by her words. "You know it isn't like that," She says quietly. "I'm just…I'm leaving, Catra." She says like she has time and time again, like it was a valid excuse.

  And suddenly… Catra loses all will to fight this anymore. There wasn't a point, she'd heard this excuse what felt like thousands of times. She goes weak, crumbling down to nothing. "Fine." Catra whispers, closing her eyes. "But…don't you ever,  _ ever _ come back. Don't call me, don't text me, don't even  _ think _ of me." She looks at her, and…deep down she knows this is probably the last time she'll ever see her.

  Adora swallows hard, tearing up, her lower lip trembling as she tried not to completely break down in tears. "Th-This isn't as easy as you think," She finally tells her, finally revealing what she's truly been thinking. "I've been trying to pretend like this doesn't hurt so it would be easier to leave when the time came. Because I need to do this for  _ me _ , Catra, I need to do something for myself. You have been with me every step of the way for anything and everything I've ever done but I need to do this alone now. I love you more than anything on this earth and I will  _ always _ love you. But…I just need to be alone. I need to do this alone, because I won't get this opportunity again." She steps forward and takes her hands, thankful when she doesn't fight back. "I need you to understand that…this isn't about me not loving you. This is…me being selfish for once. This is me doing something without you, whether you like it or not." When Catra doesn't respond, Adora lets her hands go, wiping her own eyes. "I'm sorry," She whispers before picking up her suitcase and stepping away. Catra just watches her, not saying anything. 

  But she doesn't need to say anything, because Adora can see how much she's hurting her. Adora can  _ feel _ how much she's hurting her. But it was too late now. There was no going back, not after everything she's said and done… She puts her suitcase into the trunk of the car, then gets in, leaving Catra to watch her leave.

  And with one last lock of their eyes, Adora is driven away and out of Catra's sight, for the very last time.

 

* * *

 

 

_ Catra tugs Kyle close as they dance, and she grips his hand tight as he fumbles with his other hand, trying to hold her waist correctly--and somehow failing to do so. Adora grimaces and laughs from where she and Lonnie sat a few feet away. "God, Kyle, you are really fucking bad at this," Catra tells him, wincing as he steps on her feet. _

_   "I-I'm trying my best," He mumbles, looking down, trying not to step on her again. Lonnie groans.  _

_   "Eyes up, dumbass!" Lonnie shouts, and Kyle's head snaps up immediately, and he awkwardly makes eye contact with Catra, his eyes wide as they continue to move. Catra rolls her eyes, shaking her head. Adora can't help but laugh at the sight of them.  _

_   After getting stepped on for the fifth time, Catra sighs and pushes him away. "You're never gonna make it through this with moves like that," Catra grumbles, walking over to where Adora and Lonnie sit with the speaker hooked up to Adora's phone. She turns it off, shutting off the music they were dancing to. "You're, like, really bad." _

_   Kyle frowns, playing with his hands. "H-Hey, it's not my fault, I don't really dance…" He tries to explain, but Catra just smirks at him before holding her hand out to Adora. _

_   "C'mon, let's show him how it's really done," She says, and Adora takes her hand, letting her pull her to her feet. Adora grins as Catra pulls her closer, her movements gentle, a contrast to the impatience she showed with Kyle. "Okay, press play," She tells Kyle, who obliges and he plops down next to Lonnie, who nudges him with a smirk. _

_   Catra and Adora start moving in time with the music, fluid and easy like they've done dozens of times for practice before the school year actuary started. Adora smiles slightly. "He's got the the grace of a newborn deer," She murmurs under her breath as Catra leads her. Catra laughs, resting her forehead against Adora's, squeezing her hand.  _

_   "God, I know right? My feet are already killing me. One more step and my toes would've been done for," Catra murmurs with a grin, and Kyle glares.  _

_   "I can hear you, you know!" He shouts, making the girls laugh even more.  _

_   They lock eyes then, exchanging bright smiles. They go quiet, just moving with each other, flowing easily, like they were made to be together. Everything always felt so natural when they were together, whether they were dancing, going over lines, just chilling out, or anything else. Everything just felt...right…  _

_   Their first year of college had just started and they were finally on their path to achieving their dreams, and right here, in this moment, everything felt perfect--even though Adora could still feel how moist Catra's hands were from when Kyle held them. Despite that, it makes her smile as she closes her eyes, holding herself closer to Catra. "We're gonna make it through all this together, right?" She asks, her voice a soft whisper, and Catra hums quietly, gently squeezing her waist.  _

_   "Mhm. We are." She gives her a spin, making her laugh. She then makes her squeal in delight as she spins her into a dip, where she gives her a big kiss, smiling against her lips. "I promise." _


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quick note since I don't think I mentioned it: everyone is or is around 21-ish.
> 
> anyways, I kinda liked this chapter bc it introduced some more of the characters!! not everyone is introduced yet but :^) there's still more to come dw  
> also i didn’t change any names so.......seahawk is, regrettably, still seahawk

  Adora had to be honest. 

  She knew it would hurt, leaving Catra and her friends behind. She just didn't expect it to hurt this much. She started crying the second she got in the goddamn cab, but…it was too late to turn back. Her mind had been made up, she'd hurt Catra, and- and there was just no coming back from that. She had a lot of time to think between getting in the car, getting on the plane, and finally touching down in New York. 

  She hadn't realized she'd fallen asleep and was simply dreaming up that bittersweet memory from a couple years ago until the person beside her nudges her awake. "Hey," She whispers. "Get up, we gotta get off the plane in a minute." Adora jumps a little bit, looking at the woman with half closed eyes. 

  "Thanks," She murmurs, rubbing her eyes as she sits up, yawning a bit. Emotion…really tired you out. The woman nods a bit, turning away from Adora to patiently wait to get off the plane.

  The man beside the woman gently rests his head on her shoulder, having been woken up by the plane hitting the ground. "That was  _ quite  _ the long plane ride, wasn't it?" He observes after a quick glance at his phone. " _ Six hours _ ," He whispers in shock. The woman smirks, rolling her eyes. 

  "You slept for most of it, Seahawk," She murmurs, shaking her head a bit. "Actually, you slept for  _ all _ of it. Try being awake the entire time."

  "You could've slept too," The man, apparently named a ridiculous name like Seahawk, tells her. "We could've  _ cuddled _ the whole time," He whines quietly, snuggling up to her. She groans quietly, nudging him a bit. 

  "God, you get so clingy when you're tired-" 

  Adora raises an eyebrow at them. In any other situation at any other time she would've found this couple endearing, but having just broken up with girlfriend less than ten hours ago, and after sleeping uncomfortably on a plane, she just finds it… _ annoying.  _ The woman looks at Adora, when she catches her staring, but doesn't say anything to her, instead turning her attention back on who Adora assumes is her boyfriend, muttering something to him. Adora just shakes her head a bit, then stands up when they're given the instruction to. She makes her way off the plane, then pulls out her phone, preparing to call a ride to campus, where she'd meet with people to help her get settled in her new dorm. 

  She grabs her suitcase off the carousel, then heads outside, requesting the ride with a soft sigh. God, she was really doing this. She was really out here, far away from her home and her family, in a brand new place where she knew no one, where she'd have to build and entirely new life. She looks up at the scenery around her; This was only the airport, but she could already tell this was nothing like home. The bitter cold that was starting to seep through her jacket only helped her come to that conclusion. She waits patiently for her ride, rubbing her hands together to warm them up. But she can't help it when she overhears that same couple from the plane come up behind her, talking quietly to each other. 

  "We should head straight there, dude. We can go from there later. I'm tired, I just wanna settle in," The woman says with a slight irritation to her tone of voice. She runs a hand through her hair as her boyfriend huffs. 

  "It's not that hard to make a slight detour, we haven't eaten a proper meal in hours," He tells her. She groans, looking up towards the sky. 

  "Did you forget that we're in an entirely new city and have no fucking clue where we are or where we're going? Let's just go straight to campus, they most likely have a dining hall or something there." 

  Wait. 

  Campus? 

  Adora turns to them. "Um, hi, I'm sorry," She starts, and the couple looks at her, confused. "I couldn't help but overhear, campus?" 

  They both nod. "Yeah," The woman says, looking a little annoyed. "Campus. Like, college. What about it?" 

  "I'm, um, actually headed to Bright Moon right now," She explains, smiling nervously. "I was just wondering if, by chance, you were too." She could really use some new friends right about now. Being alone in a brand new place was terrifying enough, and being at least acquainted with someone was enough to keep her at ease for now.

  The woman's eyebrows raise in surprise. "Wow. That's…actually kind of a crazy coincidence, that's exactly where we're going," She tells her, cracking a small smile. "Um,im Mermista, and this is my boyfriend, Seahawk." She gestures to the man, who has lowkey started pouting a bit. He quickly puts it aside to shake Adora's hand with a warm smile. 

  "It is quite the coincidence. It's not often you encounter a situation like this, hm?" He asks, and Adora nods. 

  "Yeah, it's pretty crazy," She admits. "I'm Adora, by the way. "She crosses her arms. "So, um, would you guys--would you wanna share a ride to campus? I already have my ride ordered," She offers, and Mermista and Seahawk exchange a look, then a shrug. 

  "Sure," Mermista says. "Thanks." It certainly ended the argument on whether they stopped for food or not, which she's lowkey grateful for. She was too damn tired to argue with him anymore… The ride shows up just a moment or two later, and they all get into the car, Adora up front, Mermista and Seahawk in the back. 

  After a moment of silence, Adora turns to them. "So, where did you guys come from?" She asks. "LA?" 

  Seahawk shakes his head. "Well, we're both from Santa Cruz. Seafaring folk, the two of us," He says with pride, grinning as Mermista rolls her eyes in exasperation. "LA was just a layover for us," He explains, chuckling at his girlfriend's reaction. "Anyways, is that where you're from?" 

  Adoda nods. "Yeah, born and raised there. This is actually my first time out of the state."

  Mermista nods a bit. "That's cool. Same for us," She tells her. "You scared?"

  Adora shrugs a bit. "Kinda. Mostly it's just…I'm alone, so...it's like, twice as scary." She plays with her hands a bit, her mind wandering to Catra; if she'd waited, she'd probably be with Catra right now…

  "Ah, no worries, my girl," Seahawk says with a warm smile. "You've got us now!" He exclaims, and Adora can't help but chuckle. 

  "Yeah, I guess so," She agrees, and Mermista offers her a small smile.

  "I'm kind of a big believe in, like, fate and stuff, so…" She waves her hand a bit. "It's probably not  _ just _ a coincidence that we ended up on the same plane going to the exact same place like this," She says. 

  Adora smiles, nodding a bit. "Yeah, maybe…" The rest of the ride to campus is filled with small talk, and when they arrive, they file out, grab their suitcases, then start heading towards the administration building after a quick look at a map. 

  The three of them look around as they head over, observing the beauty of the campus. It was in a suburban sort of area, and it was quiet; it was the afternoon by now, but since school wasn't quite in session yet, it was quiet and a bit barren, only the occasional person walking around. Regardless, the three of them are easily able to agree that this was a gorgeous campus. Adora pulls open the door to the building once they come across it, having been told an orientation team would be showing her around the campus and to her dorm. She could only assume the same went for her new acquaintances. 

  Upon walking inside, a young man and woman are standing their talking to someone, seemingly going over some sort of plan or outline. They all look over as the three of them walk inside. The young man's eyes light up. "Oh my gosh, are you the newbies?" He asks with a big smile. After a quick glance at the writing on his shirt, Adora can guess he's an Orientation Leader. She smiles slightly. 

  "Um...yeah, I guess so. Are we the only ones?" She asks, and the young woman (who is wearing the same shirt as the man) nods. 

  "Yeah, for this time slot anyways. You guys came kinda late in the day, y'know? We had to make special arrangements, but it's fine." She offers them a smile. "Anyways, I'm Glimmer," She points to herself. "And this is Bow," She gestures to the man, who grins and nods. 

  "We're really excited to show you guys around, the campus is honestly pretty amazing," Bow tells them excitedly. "We'll show you your dorm assignments first, then we'll get going."

  Seahawk hums quietly, watching Bow. "I like his energy. I bet he's a fun guy to be around," He whispers to Mermista, who just nudges him with her elbow, shushing him as they start walking out of the office, following Glimmer and Bow. 

  Glimmer's got a clipboard in her hand, and she looks it over as they head into the dorm building. "So, the dorms are co-ed, by the way," She mentions off-handedly. "Three to a room, usually." She presses the elevator button, and they all step in once it comes. "Bow and I have shared a room since our first semester here last fall, but we've been best friends since elementary school..."

  Adora's mind begins to wander as she listens to Glimmer talk about her and Bow. She and Catra had been friends since they were children, too... She blinks a bit, trying to avoid tears, not wanting to embarrass herself in front of strangers by crying. But by the time they get to their floor, she's in tears. 

  "-So we talked about it, and- hey, are you okay?" Glimmer asks, resting a hand on Adora's shoulder. 

  Everyone looks at Adora, and they all look a little concerned, especially since Adora, frankly, looked miserable now when she'd been fine just a moment ago. Adora shakes her head a bit, sniffling. "I'm fine, I just…broke up with my girlfriend right before getting on the plane over here," She explains quietly, and Glimmer and Bow gasp quietly. Mermista and Seahawk exchange a look, a little surprised she was able to make the trip after such an event like a breakup. 

  "Oh, I'm so sorry," Glimmer murmurs, looking sympathetic. "Will you be okay to do the tour? If not, it's totally fine if you want to stay in your room…" She suggests, smiling a little bit.

  "I'll be fine," Adora says quietly, wiping her eyes. She forces a smile. "It's okay, thanks." Bow gives her a smile, patting her back. 

 "Let's get to your dorm assignments then." He takes the clipboard from Glimmer, looks it over, then leads them over to a room. "So, who's Adora?" Adora raises her hand, and Bow nods. "So you two are Mermista and Seahawk?" The couple nods, and Bow raises his eyebrows. "You guys have... Really unique names." 

  Mermista scoffs. "Okay,  _Bow_ and  _Glimmer_." She crosses her arms, looking away. Glimmer gasps quietly. 

  "Hey, I didn't say anything-" Glimmer tries to protest, but Bow just hums, cutting her off. 

  "Touché," Bow says, eyes narrowed at Mermista. He shakes his head a bit and looks back down at the clipboard. "Oh wait- This is kinda funny, you guys are all in the same dorm!"

  Seahawk laughs. "What a wild coincidence! Let me tell you, my friend, we first met Miss Adora on the plane here, and we just so happened to be going to the same place--here!" He exclaims, totally amused.

  "And now we're in the same dorm. This is, like, crazy," Mermista murmurs. "So, can we put our stuff down and get this tour over with? I'm so ready to get in bed," She mumbles. 

  Bow nods, pulling out a key from his pocket. "Of course, totally." He opens the door for them, then leads them inside. The three of them are surprised to find that it's a fairly spacious dorm area, fit with actual rooms, a small kitchen, and a bathroom, right there in the room. "So, this is where you guys are staying! Pretty awesome, right?" He asks with a grin, and Mermista looks around, eyes wide.

  "This is really where we're gonna be living? This is seriously so cool, I was picturing those, like, tiny little dorms with like, bunk beds," She murmurs, pulling her suitcase towards one of the rooms. Seahawk follows her happily, nodding in agreement.

  "Truly a much better place," He says, walking into the room with her, his suitcase trailing behind him. Bow smiles, amused. 

  "Well, the school is really well funded, considering the type of people we send out to the world and the work we do. We're able to afford to provide students a bit of luxury while they're studying here," Bow boasts, seeming very proud of the school. 

  Glimmer nods in agreement with Bow, smiling as everyone just 'ooh's and 'ah's at the information Bow's given them. She takes a look at Adora, who remains in the doorway, seemingly lost in thought as she idly looks around.

  Adora is actually wondering what it would've been like to have Catra here with her… She's pulled from her thoughts when Glimmer clears her throat a bit. "So, are you gonna pick a room? It looks like there's gonna be an extra, those two, uh…it seems like they're gonna be sharing, I guess," She says with a chuckle. Adora smiles a bit. 

  "Yeah, I guess so." She grabs the handle of her suitcase and heads to one of the rooms, inspecting it. She then moves to the other, then walks inside. The window in the room was what she wanted; The constant fresh air would be nice, she was certain. She sets her suitcase down, then cracks open the window a bit, breathing in the crisp, cool, late evening air. It was still late winter/early spring, so things felt especially new and very refreshing. She heads back out then, putting her hands in her pockets. Mermista and Seahawk follow a moment later, and Bow and Glimmer smile. 

  "Everyone settled?" She asks, and the three of them nod. "Awesome! So, here's your keys…" She reaches into the bag at her side and pulls out three lanyards, each having a key clipped on to it. She gives them all a lanyard. "Keep it safe, okay? New keys are gonna cost you." The three nod, putting the lanyard on. 

  Bow nods, smiling wide. "Now that that's settled, let's get on with the tour then!" 

 

* * *

 

 

  "So, your girlfriend, huh…" Mermista rests against the arm of the couch in the living room of their dorm. It's late now, about 10:30, and they've finally got completely settled in. Now, they sat together, chatting and getting to know each other a bit. 

  Adora flinched a bit at the mention, but she smiles slightly. "Ah…I'm guessing you wanna know what happened?" She asks for clarification, and Mermista nods. 

  "Of course, you don't have to tell us. It's a very personal matter," Seahawk mentions from where he sits next to Mermista, his arm around her shoulders. Adora shakes her head. 

  "No, it's totally fine." She starts playing with her hands a bit, sinking into the couch a bit. "So, first off, her name is Catra. She's just… so amazing. But um…we broke up because…I got in here, and she didn't, and…" She bites her lip for a moment, upset. Just this morning she still had a girlfriend, she still had Catra. And it felt like days since she last saw her, but it had only been hours ago. Even so, it still stung. 

  "You wanted to come here anyways?" Mermista provides, tilting her head a bit, and Adora nods. 

  "Yeah, exactly." She sighs, closing her eyes. "I…I've been with her for four years now and we've done everything together. We've been through so much together…but I wanted to do this anyways, even if it meant I had to do it without her." 

  Seahawk nods slowly. "I'm guessing she didn't take that well, since…you know, you're broken up." Mermista frowns, elbowing him a bit. He winces, inhaling sharply. "Sorry."

  Adora shakes her head. "No, no, it's fine. You're right. She was…really furious with me. For weeks she's been just…so angry. She even left to stay with our friends for a few days when I first told her I was gonna go." She rubs her hands over her face. Don't start regretting this all now, Adora, you've already come this far, there's no turning back- "She tried so hard to get me to stay, and I still left."

  "This is, like, really important to you then, huh?" Mermista asks quietly, and Adora nods.

  "I loved her more than anything, but I just couldn't pass this up. Being on Broadway and making it big is my life's dream." Next to a life with Catra. "And I have a chance to go for it now. I had to take it…"

  "Ah, I see, I see. Chasing your dream." Seahawk rubs his chin. "I can understand where you're coming from, so I don't really blame you for wanting to do this." He gently pats her knee, a soft smile on his face. "It's okay." 

  Mermista rests her head on Seahawk's shoulder. She isn't sure what to say; she'd been in a similar situation, but…she was more on Catra's end. So while she can relate, she's…siding more with Catra. "Yeah, you're good," Mermista agrees quietly. "Maybe you guys can, like, work stuff out later or something." 

  Adora shrugs. "Yeah, maybe," She says with a sigh. "But, uh, enough about me, what's your guys' story?"

  Seahawk grins, a flicker of discomfort flashing in his eyes for a moment. "Ah. Mermista, dear, why don't you tell her how we met, hm?" He kisses the top of her head, and she huffs. She knew exactly what he was thinking; their deeper story was…best saved for another time. 

  So, she talks about how they first met. "We both surf, and one day we were both out on the water and I hella saw him wipeout and lose his board, so I like, went and rescued him and shit." She rolls her eyes a bit when he nudges her. "He was like, choking up water but he was still like 'I never thought I'd be rescued by a princess I thought it'd be the other way around' or some cheesy shit like that and I was like, ugh that's so lame." She shakes her head. "But somehow he got to me, and he hasn't left me alone since. It's been six fucking years." But she only sounds completely endeared and in love, not even the slightest bit annoyed. 

  Adora chuckles quietly. "That's really sweet, seriously," She tells them. "You guys look pretty perfect for each other."

  Seahawk sighs happily, hugging Mermista close. "She may not like to admit it sometimes, but we absolutely are." He smiles sweetly as Mermista groans quietly.

  "Shut uuuup," She grumbles, blushing and trying to hide a smile. "Let's just go to bed now, it's late and we've all had a really long day." 

  Adora nods in agreement. "Yeah, you're right." They all stand up. "It was really nice to get to know you guys a little better," She tells them, and they both smile. 

  "Same here," Mermista says. She takes Seahawk's hand. "It was really nice to meet you," She says as she and Seahawk retreat to their room. 

  Adora waves to them a little bit, not moving from where she stood, even after they close their door. She shifts a bit, rubbing her arm. She missed Catra. She really, really missed her… She sighs and turns, heading into her room and closing the door. Against her better judgment, she goes over to where she'd abandoned her phone on her bed, prepared to attempt to call Catra; Maybe, somehow, she could fix this just a little bit. She felt a little… _ desperate _ , right now. She's surprised to see that she actually has a missed call from Catra, one from Lonnie, another from Kyle, and yet another from Scorpia. She didn't even want to think about the small pile of text messages from them all she'd received as well, the little badge on the Message icon showing her a bright red '10' unread messages.

  She decides to leave everything Catra has sent her for last. She just…wasn't ready to hear how angry she was with her. With a sigh, she listens to the voicemails from her friends; All them say basically the same thing, all asking if she was crazy, why did she do this, why didn't she say goodbye… And and they're all completely right for being upset. She'd done something selfish, not even thinking about the rest of her family. The text messages are along the same lines, and it makes her tear up. Catra, luckily, hadn't sent any texts; they'd all been from the other three. Just the one call from Catra, the single voicemail from her. God, she'd really,  _ really _ fucked up…

  She finally taps on Catra's voicemail, then takes a deep breath, putting her phone to her ear. 

 " _ Adora."  _ Hearing Catra's voice makes her heart jump. " _ How the fuck could you do this? _ " Her voice was rough and cracking, as if she hadn't stopped crying. " _ I seriously can't believe you'd do this not just to me but to everyone. It isn't fucking fair. I get you need to deal with your little--with whatever possessed you to actually leave, but...you can't just abandon me- us like that. _ " Catra sounds utterly heartbroken as she sighs, pausing. Adora sniffles a bit, wiping her eyes as she listens. She hadn't expected it to hurt this much, just listening to Catra's voice, listening to her pain. Her heart skips a beat when Catra keeps talking. " _ I said this before you left, but…I don't want you to come back. I don't want you to come back and pretend like everything will be okay because I know you, and I know you'll try. Don't bother calling me back--it was probably better you didn't pick up anyways. But...this is it Adora. It's over, and it's over for good. I…I don't want to see you ever again. Ever." _


	5. Chapter 5

  Catra looks at herself in the mirror, pulling her hair up into a ponytail, sighing quietly to herself as she takes note that she's a bit paler than the last time she saw herself… four days ago. She frowns, gently poking her own face. Damn it, Adora really must've done a number on if her if she's not only still feeling like shit, but still looking like shit too. She shakes her head before turning away from the mirror, walking out of the bathroom and grabbing her earbuds from the dresser in their--well, _her_ room now… She slides her phone into the pocket of her leggings, grabs her keys, then heads out the door.

  When she gets to the lobby of their apartment building, she's pleased to find that Lonnie is already waiting for her. Lonnie grins. "Hey, girl, good to see you up and around. You ready for this run? You…look like shit," She observes, raising an eyebrow at her.

  Catra nods. "Yeah, I'm fine. I guess I'm still kind of upset about…" Her voice kind of trails off before she stops herself. "Anyways, it's been, like, two weeks now so I'm fine," She insists as she and Lonnie head outside to start their morning jog. Lonnie hums quietly as they start off at a slow jog.

  "Sorry, but I totally don't believe you," She tells her with a smirk. "You don't just get past a four year long relationship in two weeks…"

  Catra scowls at her. "Shut up, I'm fine," She insists, shaking her head. "If Adora can just leave and bounce back like nothing ever happened, then so can I." Honestly, she doesn't even believe herself. Not for a second. Lonnie hums quietly.

  "Sure," She says sarcastically, smirking. "I dunno, C, I think it might be a good idea to, I dunno, _talk_ about it instead of just pushing it all away, it's not healthy," She tells her, her words getting breathy as they picked up pace. "I mean, you even wanted to start coming with me on my runs to take your mind off it all. If it's bothering you this much, then-"

  "Lonnie!" Catra snaps abruptly, coming to a stop. She takes a few deep breaths as Lonnie slows to a stop beside her, frowning. "Just _stop_ . If I wanted to talk about I would, but I _don't_ so just- just cut it out!" She sounds frustrated and hurt, but that was to be expected. Of course, the rest of them were too considering Adora up and left with little to no warning, and no goodbyes either.

  Honestly, Lonnie could definitely understand Catra's feelings--perhaps not to the same extent, but Adora was her friend too. She grew up with her too. And it hurt. She sighs, watching as Catra starts trembling a bit, her hands clenching into fists. Lonnie couldn't tell if she was going to start swinging or crying, so she just takes a step back. "Why don't we get going?" She suggests quietly, gesturing to the sidewalk. "We can break at the park…"

  Catra looks at her for a moment before turning away, and starting to run again. Lonnie watches her for a moment before running after her, catching up to her in just a few swift strides. They don't actually talk anymore during the run, Catra having completely shut up, and Lonnie too afraid to say anything and potentially make things worse than they already were. Lonnie gets caught up in her thoughts, and…the more she thinks, the more none of this really makes sense. Why was Adora so quick to drop everything? Why was she so ready to leave everything she knew behind? Why was she so ready to leave _Catra_ behind? Adora had only ever talked about spending the rest of her life with Catra, even talking about the both of them having the same careers, so why-

  "I'm gonna puke," Catra suddenly whispers, coming to an abrupt stop after they've run (or in Catra's case, sprinted) around the park a couple times. 'I'm-" She quickly runs towards a bush, and before she can say anything more, she's throwing up breakfast. Lonnie is quick to rush to her side, holding her ponytail out of the way and rubbing her back. In a way, Lonnie figures she's getting out more than just… well, her breakfast. When she hears Catra start crying, she knows she's right.

  "C'mon," Lonnie whispers, gently leading her away when she's certain she's done. They sit down on a nearby bench, and even thought Catra doesn't want to sit, she allows Lonnie to push her down. "I told you not to run so much like that," Lonnie tells her, huffing.

  "I just…" Catra quickly wipes her eyes. "I just wanted to run." She sniffles, staring down at her lap. Lonnie rests her hand on Catra's back, shaking her head a bit. She knew that feeling. Sometimes you just needed to get that frustration out _somehow_ , even if it meant running until you threw up.

  "Talk to me," Lonnie whispers. "You can't just keep it in like this, it isn't good for you." She had said the same thing earlier, but this time Catra listens to her. Still, she doesn't do or say anything. But Lonnie doesn't push her to.

  She's about to give up and suggest they go home when Catra finally opens her mouth. "I just loved her so much. Why wasn't it enough for her to stay?" She says quietly, choked up and pained. "Why wasn't I enough--why am I _never_ enough?" The tone of Catra's voice tugs at her heart, and she slowly envelopes her in a hug, holding her close.

  "I don't know, Catra, but you'll _always_ be enough to me- to me, and Kyle, and Scorpia... I know this hurts right now, we're all hurting with you, but we'll help you get through this," She whispers, trying not to tear up herself as she rubs Catra's back. Seeing her friend so hurt just broke her heart. "We're here, okay? Always."

  Catra just nods a little, nuzzling into Lonnie's neck. "I miss her. I miss her so damn much." She barely got the words out, but Lonnie hears them loud and clear.

  "I do too, Catra," She whispers, closing her eyes. "I do too."

 

* * *

 

 

  "Keep up, keep up, keep up, Adora! If you can't keep up, you'll fall behind! And it is _not_ good to behind, is it, class?" A resounding 'no' spreads throughout the studio.

  Adora glances around at everyone, breathing hard, ignoring the sweat dripping down her face as she bent over, resting her hands on her knees. She wipes her forehead. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I'll keep up this time," She says to the instructor of the class, her voice breathy and shaky. They'd been doing various different exercises, dance moves, and other physical activities for the past hour, and it was really getting to Adora. She'd taken similar dance classes before, back at Spinner, but she'd never experienced this intensity before. She feels… not good. She doesn't feel confident, in any class she's enrolled in right now; in fact, she hasn't since classes actually started a couple weeks ago. She doesn't know what exactly she was expecting, but it wasn't this. the instructor sighs and claps, signaling the dismissal of the class.

  Adora nearly falls to her knees in relief. Glimmer (yeah, _that_ Glimmer) skips over to her, helping her stand up straight again. "C'mon, Adora, you'll get it," She assures her with a gentle pat on the back. "We can do some exercising on our own, if you want."

  Adora just shakes her head a bit. "It's fine. I'll get it, I won't fall behind," She whispers, more to herself than anything. "I worked too hard to just- to just _fall behind_ like this." She walks away from Glimmer to grab her bag. Glimmer follows her, sighing.

  "Cut yourself some slack, Adora," She tells her, picking up her bag that's sitting next to Adora's. They both start walking out, and Glimmer continues speaking, even though it doesn't seem like Adora is completely listening to her. "Look, your credits may have transferred over so you're _technically_ caught up, but…everyone else in that class has been doing this for a couple years or so. So don't let it get to you, okay?"

  "It's hard not to," Adora mutters, pulling her water bottle from her bag and taking a quick drink. "Back at Spinner, I was the top of every class, I was- my instructors made examples of me, I…I was good. I just feel like…maybe I don't fit in here as well as I thought I would…"

  "Aw, hey, don't say that. You're doing fine," Glimmer insists. "You're fine. Anyways, it's only been a couple weeks. Give it some time, you'll be back up at the top in no time." Adora doesn't respond to that, crossing her arms.

  "I'm gonna head home before my night class. Tell Bow I said hi," She mumbles before walking away from Glimmer, hurrying back to her dorm. Glimmer watches her go, but doesn't say anything. Adora takes her lanyard out of her bag as she walks up to her dorm building, feeling more frustrated as the seconds ticked by. She unlocks the door, steps inside, then slams it shut.

  She ignores the confused look Mermista gives her and heads straight to her room, slamming the door again, paying no mind to Mermista's look of confusion. She leans against the door, closing her eyes. She would not break down now. She could _not_ break down now. It was only the second week of the semester, and she was already- She slumps down, sitting on the floor, and pulls her knees to her chest. She does her best not to tear up as her mind starts swirling and filling with doubt and anxiety, a bitter feeling rising in her chest. What was wrong with her? Why couldn't she do this? She thought she could, she thought she was ready for this…

  Her school life so far had just been…a wreck. Glimmer and Bow had somehow stuck themselves to her sides after discovering they all shared a few classes, and although she didn't mind their friendship, she just couldn't find it in her to really enjoy and appreciate them right now--and the same went for Mermista and Seahawk. Her heart still hurt, her mind was still numb to happiness, and…she had to keep reminding herself that this is her own fault she's feeling this way. She'd fucked up, she'd left, she'd done this to herself… She runs a hand through her hair, sniffling a bit as she stands up, taking a few deep breaths. She takes her phone out of her bag, checking it like she's done ever since getting here. Always checking for some sort of message from Catra, even though she knew full well one wouldn't be coming, not after everything she'd said and done. She didn't deserve it, and she knew that. And yet…

  She unlocks her phone, flopping back onto her bed and tapping the Message icon, scrolling until she sees Catra's name, along with the last message she'd received from her; A few days before she left, one of Catra's last 'I love you's. She pulls up the keyboard, hesitating, trying to think of something to tell her. She could describe the feeling swirling around in her chest and her head, but if she had to guess, she'd say it was something like…longing. Need. She just…wanted Catra right now… So she starts typing.

  'You were right'- No. Delete.

  'I couldn't do this'- Pathetic. Delete.

  'I miss you'- Was she trying to get her number blocked? Delete.

  'I love you'- Oh, now she was really about to be blocked. Delete.

  'I'm sorry'- That's fine…right?

  She hits send before she can realize what she's even doing, before she can think clearly, before she even considers what Catra might think of this. Fuck, fuck, fuck-

 

   _From: Catra_

_You're joking, right? Like, you gotta be joking…_

 

  Adora's heart leaps when she gets a reply only a moment later. And it definitely wasn't a good one, but…she kind of expected that…

 

   _From: Adora_

_Catra, can we talk? Please?_

 

_From: Catra_

_there's nothing to say. you wouldn't listen anyways_

_I don't wanna talk to you. whatever's happening right now is your own fault bc I know that's why you're texting me rn_

_don't text me again. I don't care_

 

  Adora stares at her screen as the messages rolled in. Her hands are shaking a little, and she can't bring herself to continue typing. She…deserved this. And Catra's right--it really is her own fault. She drops her phone onto the bed then crawls up and grabs a pillow, hugging it close as she struggles not to cry.

  She missed home. She missed the bed she shared with Catra, she misses Lonnie, and Scorpia, and…even Kyle. She even missed him. More than anything, she missed Catra. Catra had been on her mind ever since she left, and as each day passes she's starting to regret it more and more. She liked the new friends she was making here, but…nothing compared to her family back home…

  She's about to actually burst into tears when there's a knock on her door. "Adora? You okay?" Mermista. She sounded concerned…

  "Yeah, I'm fine," Adora calls out loud enough for her to hear. "Just tired."

  Mermista doesn't respond for a moment. "Do you wanna talk about it?" She asks after a beat of silence. "Because, like, I don't have anything to do right now. I'm totally free."

  Adora sits up a bit, confused by Mermista's sudden concern for her. Obviously she'd be concerned, because they were friends, but… "I'm okay, really. Just…it was a hard day. I'm gonna take a nap."

  Once more, Mermista is quiet, almost as if she's thinking. "...okay. I'm out here if you need me." And she steps away from the door.

  Lying back down, Adora sighs, closing her eyes as she starts getting lost in the thoughts that are beginning to invade her mind once again. What was she doing here? What was she _really_ doing here? As she thinks of how she could possibly respond to Catra- or if she even should -she begins to think that maybe…maybe she should start thinking of going home. She opens her eyes and picks up her phone.

 

   _From: Adora_

_I'm sorry for texting you. It's…kind of out of line of me._

 

_From: Catra_

_just like you to only think of your feelings…_

_I'd really appreciate it if you just fucked off_

_I was having a good night you know. I'm finally starting to feel better_

_and you go and fuck it up_

 

_From: Adora_

_I get it, Catra, I get it. I said I was sorry. I won't text you again_

_From: Catra_

_good lmao_

 

  Adora tosses her phone aside, sniffling quietly as her stomach starts turning. That was it, that was really it, Catra really wanted nothing to do with her, and it was loud and clear to her now. She can't blame her. She really can't...

 

* * *

 

 

  Glimmer takes Adora's hands, pulling her close. Adora can't help but crack a smile at their height difference. "You know I can lead, right? I mean…I'm taller than you," Adora points out, and Glimmer scoffs.

  "Please, I can do this just fine. I lead with Bow even though he's taller than me," She tells her with a smirk. Their instructor turns on the music, and Adora takes a breath as Glimmer starts leading her. She's surprised that she's able to do this so well, considering her height. The tempo picks up pace, and Glimmer grins. "Fun time," She whispers as she let's go of Adora, spinning a bit as she gets into the choreo she and Adora have been working on for the past few days. Adora follows her lead, a smile forming on her face as they match pace, doing their respective parts of the choreo.

  Adora hadn't done choreography quite like this before, but regardless she was actually having a pretty good time. Glimmer really knew what she was doing when she started working on this dance with Adora. It was a project for their dance class, the one Adora had been struggling in, and so far it was going off without a hitch. Adora is pretty pleased with her obvious improvement, and she's even more pleased that she's starting to truly enjoy things again. She's finding herself feeling more at home as time passes, as the days turn to weeks… and…sometimes, she doesn't think of Catra for days, sometimes she doesn't think of her at all. It felt good to start letting go, to start moving on. She felt bad sometimes, but…this was all part of life.

  She and Glimmer finish with a flourish as they find their way back into each other's arms with grins on their faces. The music is shut off and the instructor claps, followed by the rest of the class. "Very well done, Glimmer and Adora. Adora especially, it's very nice to see how much you've improved since you arrived."

  Adora beams with pride. "Thank you so much, ma'am," She says, her voice a bit quiet as she catches her breath. The instructor wraps the class up after that, having finished the dance evaluations for the day, and Glimmer gives Adora hug, smiling.

  "You were great, seriously," She murmurs as Adora hugs her back.

  "Thanks, so were you." She pats Glimmer's back before she steps away so she can grab her things. "So, hey, do you wanna come over for dinner tonight? Seahawk is supposed to be cooking tonight," She says with a roll of her eyes as they start heading out together. "He tries, but…awhile ago, he almost set the kitchen on fire. He's getting better though."

  Glimmer laughs, brushing her hair behind her ear as she looks up at Adora. "I'd love to. Bow's free tonight too, if that's okay."

  Adora nods. "Of course it's okay. We haven't had a night to just…hang out, in a while. It'll be nice," She says, smiling at Glimmer. "I'll text him once I get back home." They head inside the dorm building. "Bring an appetite," She says, winking at her. Glimmer blushes a bit, chuckling nervously.

  "Y-Yeah, of course." She gives Adora one last hug before heading to her dorm room. Adora watches her hurry off before she turns to the elevator and presses the button, sending Bow a text about dinner while she waits.

  Bow is more than happy to receive an invitation, especially considering it was Seahawk preparing their meal; Bow had grown to appreciate Seahawk in everything he did, finding him to be a very interesting, versatile, and very talented man. Bow considered him to be a role model, honestly. After getting to her dorm, Adora informs Seahawk and Mermista that they'd be having a couple more guests to dinner, and Seahawk seems to beam with excitement as he rushes into the kitchen.

  Mermista watches him go, smiling a bit. She looks at Adora then, her smile fading. "So…Glimmer, huh…"

  Adora raises an eyebrow. "What about her?" She asks, and Mermista doesn't say anything for a moment before she shakes her head a bit.

  "Nothing. Just didn't think you guys were that close," She observes with a wave of her hand. "You kinda gave her the cold shoulder for a while when we first got here."

  "Well…things are different now," Adora tells her with a small smile and a shrug. "I'm…finally starting to move on from my old life, and from Catra-" Mermista goes a bit stiff, but says nothing. "-And I'm finally starting to feel normal again. _Happy_ again." She sighs. "I don't know. It's nice to finally feel good about being close to you guys."

  Mermista nods slightly. "Yeah, I bet." She glances away. "Anyways…I'm going out. I'm gonna get some wine for dinner," She mutters before brushing past Adora and heading out the door, giving no more explanation than that. Adora looks at the door after it's closed--a bit forcefully at that too.

  She confused; Did she say something wrong? Did Mermista not like hanging out with Glimmer and Bow? She wasn't really sure, but she figured it was best to leave her be. She was a confusing woman as it was, seeming indifferent to almost anything she did. But...whatever.

  She was sure it would pass.

 

* * *

 

 

 Adora swirls her glass of wine as she and her friends all sit in the living room, drinking and talking and laughing, having a great night, a better night than Adora expected. It was so nice being around her friends--no, her new little family. She felt so close to them, she couldn't help but see them that way.

  At one point, Mermista smiles as she finishes off her fourth glass of wine. It was clear to Adora then that something must be on her mind if she was drinking like that. Her behavior earlier and her behavior now… Adora didn't want to ask now when they were all having such a good time. Well, that is, until Mermista gets a bit bitter… "So Glimmer," Mermista murmurs, leaning closer to Glimmer, who sits on the opposite end of the couch. "What's up with you and Bow?" She asks.

  Bow's eyes widen a bit, and he goes still. "I- wait, what?" He chuckles nervously. "What do you mean what's up with us?" Glimmer raises an eyebrow.

  "Um…nothing? We're friends. Why?" She asks, confused. Bow glances at her, then at Mermista, an awkward silence filling the room.

  "We've been friends ever since we were kids," Bow provides. "We're just…close, that's all." Glimmer nods.

  "Yeah, exactly," She affirms. "Why are you- why do you ask?"

  Mermista hums, filling up her glass a fifth time. Seahawk frowns and takes the bottle from her then. "That's enough for you, my dear," He whispers, getting up to put it away. Mermista scowls at him, but looks back at Glimmer.

  "Because you two seem… _close_ . Not just close but, like, super _close_ ," She explains, taking a sip. Bow shakes his head.

  "No. I don't like her like that. She doesn't like me like that," He says with a smile. Mermista nods slowly.

  "So…do you like someone else then, Glimmer?" She asks, her words starting to slur together a little bit. "Because, I feel like…Maybe you do." She looks pointedly at Adora. 

  Glimmer frowns a bit, surprised at the accusation. "I- Wait, what?" She's bewildered by this sudden turn of conversation. Adora frowns, shifting forward.

  "Hey, Mermista, why don't you just lay off. I don't know what this has to do with-"

  "You've really moved on from everything, Adora? You've moved on from everything that happened back at your old school?" Mermista accuses out of nowhere, suddenly looking pretty angry.

  Shocked, Adora shakes her head. "What the hell are you talking about?" She demands, starting to get upset too. Glimmer sighs, getting up.

  "Look, I think Bow and I are gonna go-"

  "You're--You like Glimmer, don't you Adora? I mean, why else would you suddenly be all buddy-buddy and inviting her over and-" She closes her eyes for a second or two, trying to gather herself. "-and acting like nothing happened."

  "I seriously-" She's starting to blush, her face going hot not only from Mermista's accusation, but in embarrassment. Glimmer has about the same expression as she looks at Adora. "I don't know what you're talking about."

  Bow shifts his weight awkwardly as he slowly retreats to the kitchen, where Seahawk seems to be hiding now. He had an odd, somewhat grim look on his face, but Bow doesn't ask him about it. He had a feeling it would be best to just…stay out of everything, especially since it didn't really seem to involve him right now. Seahawk sighs. "I think I know what's wrong," He says quietly. "I should've stopped her earlier, maybe I could've stopped this…"

  Bow shakes his head. "Hey, I'm sure it's fine," He tells him with a smile as he rests a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure she's just over thinking the situation-"

  "You don't understand, Bow," Seahawks whispers, shaking his head a bit. "I…did something in the past to Mermista, something similar to what Adora has done to her love." He takes a deep breath, closing his eyes. "I feel like…something must have stirred up all those old feelings inside Mermista…"

  Bow raises an eyebrow. "Wait, what happened between you and Mermista? You guys are, like, perfect."

  "We weren't always, Bow. But...that's not something I wish to discuss right now," He murmurs, crossing his arms and leaning against the counter. "I think it's best if you take Glimmer and go before things get messy," He says less as a suggestion and more as an order. Bow just nods, definitely not wanting to argue, and heads back into the living room, where Mermista and Adora have been staring each other down. He grabs Glimmer's hand, nodding towards the door as a silent signal to leave. Neither woman seems to notice as the pair ducks out, and Glimmer can't argue with him, wanting to stay out of the confusing argument she'd started witnessing.

  Adora finally speaks. "I think you need to go to bed, you've had too much to-"

  "Oh, fuck you, Adora. You- you have no idea what you're doing," She snaps, glaring. "What you're doing here, or to yourself, or to _Catra_."

  Adora is stunned, and she winces at the way Mermista says Catra's name. "What does Catra have to do with this, Mermista?" She asks, her voice low and bitter. "She has nothing to do with this."

  "Bullshit. You have _no idea_ what she must be going through because you just- you just up and fucking ditched her like she was some-" She takes a shaky breath. "Like something _disposable_."

  "Where the hell is this coming from?" Adora demands, starting to get angry now. "Why did you ask about me and Glimmer?" That's when she sees Mermista's eyes, and the tears that are starting to fill them.

  "You left Catra behind like it was no big deal, and now you're moving on and acting like nothing ever happened. You're moving on and finding someone new and not even considering how Catra must be feeling right now. You- You're fucking heartless, you know that?" Mermista laughs as the tears start streaming down her face. Adora is shocked into silence, and she can't even catch a breath before Mermista continues. "Did you even try to get her back? Did you even _try_ to work things out, to make her feel better?" She steps closer. "Or were you only thinking of yourself? Were you only thinking about yourself again? What you wanted, what you were going to do?"

  Adora's jaw drops, each word hitting her heart like a knife, each blade starting go twist as Mermista kept speaking. "You have no idea what you're talking about."

  Mermista laughs out loud. "Bull fucking shit I don't. Listen, Adora, maybe if you took a step back and looked at how self centered and conceited you are you'd realize that giving up your life with her for some shitty school was the biggest fucking mistake you'd ever made." And with that, she turns away, storming into her room and slamming the door shut so hard that Adora feels the vibration all the way down her spine, the wind being knocked out of her.

  She's…speechless. Absolutely speechless.

  Seahawk walks over to her then, taking a breath as he rests a hand on her shoulder, gently nudging her down onto the couch, taking a seat to her. "Adora…I think it's time I tell you the _actual_ story about Mermista and I…"


	6. Chapter 6

 

   Adora isn't sure how she does it, but she manages to look at Seahawk and speak, "What do you mean?" She asks, trying to pull herself completely back into her head, trying to think properly. "What actual story?" 

   Seahawk rubs the back of his neck, looking upset. "Mermista and I weren't always the way we are now, you see…" He sighs quietly. "I was like you, once upon a time." 

   Adora looks at him, confused at the look on his face. It was one she's never seen; she thinks it might be…guilt? She doesn't interrupt him, deciding to just sit back and listen. This was clearly important…

   "I was…headstrong, and stubborn, and I had a dream in my mind. And once I had that dream, nothing could take me off the path I needed to be on to achieve it." He puts an arm around Adora's shoulders. "Much like you, there was something I wanted more than anything in the world. For you, it's to get up on stage under those lights… For me, it was the Navy."

   Adora's eyes widen a bit. "The- like, the military?" She asks for clarification, surprised. She'd never expected a man like Seahawk to want to be in the military. 

   He nods. "Mhm. Exactly." He looks down at his lap. "Mermista and I had been dating for about three years when I'd finally decided to start the enlistment process. She knew that from a very young age I was certain that I was destined to be out on the sea- as if my name weren't enough of an indicator," He teases with a smile, and Adora can't help but smile. 

   "Crazy coincidence," She observes, and Seahawk nods, chuckling. 

   "My parents were the same; They both loved the sea, so much so they gave me my…rather unfortunate, but very fitting name. But- but um, anyways, I told Mermista that I had finally decided to enlist, and…that I was going to leave her. She was rightfully hurt by that, of course. I tried to tell her that I loved her, loved her more than anything, but I still had to do this. It was my dream, and I had to achieve it."

   He closes his eyes, as if he's remembering something. "I'd never seen such a look on her face. She begged me to stay, and to really think about what I was doing, which I thought was odd because I'd never seen her behave in such a way; you know how she is, she doesn't display much deep emotion, but this…this was the one time I'd seen her so vulnerable and open with her feelings, the one time I'd seen her that hurt, and it killed me… and that's when I knew that there was something more important to me. That's when I realized that I hadn't been thinking as clearly as I thought. I was in love with her, and being in love with her changed my direction in life. At that moment I knew that I wouldn't leave her to pursue something that could potentially get me killed, that would keep me from her for months, years on end. I didn't want to live my life without her in it, I didn't want to ever hurt her like that again. I wanted to spend the rest of my days in her arms. So I didn't go through with it. Soon enough, we'd found a mutual passion for something other than surfing--acting. Performing. We did a play or two in high school, you know, and a couple at the community theater back home. Bright Moon swooned over us," He teases with a smirk, trying to be playful even though it's clear he doesn't feel very playful. Adora tries and smiles nonetheless. He continues."So, we took the proper steps, we did what we needed to do and…here we are." He takes a breath, shaking his head a bit. "This argument happened years ago but…it still haunts me. I still feel regret and pain knowing that I almost lost the best thing that had ever happened to me, and that I'd hurt her so deeply." 

   He turns to Adora completely. "I think Mermista got so upset because…she's been in basically the exact same position as Catra. Her love leaving her behind and moving on to something new… and I'm sure it's an awful thing to see happen to someone else, knowing the pain that person is going through." He sighs as Adora looks stricken and guilty at that thought. Had she really done that? Had she really made her feel that bad? "Adora, dear, my point is…" He takes her hands, looking into her eyes. Upon looking into them, he sees confusion, worry, and pain swirling around, as if she doesn't know what to say or do right now. "My point is, it's okay to want something. It's okay to want to pursue those dreams in that pretty head of yours." He smiles fondly as she chuckles quietly, tearing up. "But… abandoning the ones you love without a second thought to how they feel…leaving behind the person you love most in the world without even stopping to consider their feelings…is that really okay to do?" 

   Adora takes a shaky breath as she tries not to start sobbing. "I-" She can't speak. If she tried, she would cry then…

   Seahawk simply continues. "There's something I don't understand. You had the option of waiting to do this with her, you…had the opportunity to pursue your dreams together, and yet…you still left." He suddenly looks confused as he pauses on his next question. "Why did you do it, Adora?" He asks, his voice a whisper. 

   Something seems to click in Adora's mind then, and she looks at him, tears slipping down her cheeks then. "I don't know," She whispers. "At the time…I thought I needed to do something by myself. I thought that I needed to be alone." Her voice catches in her throat as she starts trembling. "But I-...I don't think that's really why." She squeezes Seahawk's hands. "I don't know why I did this…I- I fucked up so bad. I'm- I'm never getting her back-" And she bursts into tears then, hugging Seahawk and burying her face in his chest, letting out the tears she's seemed to keep pent up for the most part.

   Seahawk wraps his arms around her, holding her close. He's not sure he completely understands, but… if he had to guess, he'd say that Adora was so caught up in the rush of being that much closer to her dream that she'd completely forgotten what was most important--Catra. He gently rubs her back, holding her as she gets it all out. He doesn't say anything more, just letting her cry. After a moment or two, after she's calmed down, he sends her to bed, having finished his little speech. And now…time to do some damage control with Mermista. He walks into their room, where he sees Mermista sitting on their bed, her back up against the headboard, sniffling quietly.

   She looks at him as he closes the door behind him. "Does she hate me?" She asks, and Seahawk shakes his head, walking over and sitting beside her.

   "No, my love, she doesn't hate you. I just…talked to her, explained why the situation upset you so much...I think she understands now," He murmurs, kissing the top of Mermista's head. "Are you okay?"

   She wipes her eyes, resting her head on his shoulder. "Yeah, I'm okay." She sighs shakily as she cuddles into him once he wraps his arm around her shoulders. "I didn't mean to…to yell like that." She takes a breath. "I just…got so angry…" She curls up a little bit, shutting her eyes. "But you can't just leave the people you love like that. You can't…fuck with people's emotions like that."

  Seahawk rubs her shoulder. "I know, my love, I know," He murmurs, resting his head on top of hers. "You know I love you, right? Despite everything-" 

   "I know," Mermista interrupts, her voice quiet. "I love you too…" Her voice trails off a little as her body goes limp, slowly slipping off to unconsciousness. Seahawk just rubs her shoulder, sighing quietly to himself. He lived with a lot of regret, even after settling things with her all those years ago. 

   He felt sad that Adora would be going down that same path of regret… 

 

* * *

 

 

   Catra stares at her phone, head rested on the desk as she waits for…well, she's not quite sure what, to be honest. A text from Adora? A phone call? Any sort of communication? Of course, she knows she told her not to talk to her ever again, so she's sure one won't be coming, but...Adora wasn't that kind of girl. She's contacted her more than once this entire time she's been away. Maybe she could…finally lay down the law once and for all if Adora talked to her again. She didn't listen the first time she said not to talk to her, or the second, but… well, third time's the charm… She sighs and closes her eyes, trying not to think about how fucked up her life has become, how much she's lost and how much she misses everything she used to have.

   Her phone buzzes in front of her, alerting her of an incoming call. And Adora's name appears on the screen as she opens her eyes. After a quick check of the time, she realizes it's past midnight where Adora is, which is odd considering Adora always went to bed before ten. Even more odd was the fact that Adora was actually calling her. A bold move, but…a welcome one, even after everything. Maybe she could finally get some final closure. She waits a few rings before she finally picks up her phone, sitting up so she can answer it. "Hi," She whispers. 

   Adora takes a shaky breath, surprised she even picked up. "Catra, I- I'm sorry," She murmurs, voice shaky. "I am-"

   "Adora," Catra interrupts, closing her eyes. "I don't wanna hear it." Adora goes quiet, sniffling. "I don't wanna hear the same shit you've been saying. I don't wanna hear you say sorry when you clearly don't mean it. I just…" She takes a breath. "I just need you to understand that you can't keep doing this to me. You can't keep playing with my head like this when you so clearly wanted things to be over. You obviously didn't want to look back when you left. So stop. Just stop and- and let me move on just like you did. It isn't fair to me. After everything I at least deserve this."

   Adora has no idea what to say. Catra was right. Honestly, she owed this to her. She'd done nothing but attempt to talk to Catra, to attempt to make things right after messing them up so badly, even after Catra told her to stop. She was being selfish, incredibly selfish. That…had to stop. "I understand," Adora finally says, her voice quiet. "You're completely right, and…I'm sorry…"

   Catra pauses. "I…" She closes her eyes, shaking her head. God damnit. "Never mind," She murmurs, sighing. "Anyways…this is it, Adora. Never again. Do you understand me?" 

   Adora doesn't say anything for a moment. "Yeah," She finally says. "I do."

 

* * *

 

 

_Two years later…_

 

 

   Scorpia hoists the last box from Catra's apartment into the moving truck with a huff. "Okay," She says, pushing it up against the other boxes. "That's the last one." She turns and looks at Catra as she hops out. "You excited?" She asks, smiling. "I would be. I mean, you're finally leaving! You're heading out to the big ol' city, the big apple!" 

   Catra smiles, amused. "Yeah, I guess I'm excited," She tells her with a nod, crossing her arms. "I mean, I'm…" She takes a breath, closing her eyes. She doesn't continue. Scorpia shifts a bit. 

   "Thinkin' of Adora?" She asks, and immediately Catra looks up at her, narrowing her eyes a bit as she goes stiff. 

   "No. We aren't talking about that. That's done, that's over with, and I literally could care less," She mutters, looking away. "Just because I'm moving to the same city doesn't mean I'm gonna miraculously run into her. It's too huge," She crosses her arms in a bit of a pout. "And if I do, I'll punch her."

   Scorpia puts her hands on her hips, smirking. "Now now, don't get violent, Catra. We worked on this." She then scoops Catra up in a big hug, making the other woman gasp in surprise. 

   "Oh- Scorpia!" 

   Scorpia doesn't listen, squeezing her and spinning her around. "I'm gonna miss you sooooo much!" She murmurs, squeezing her once more before setting her on the ground. "Like, so much." She tears up. "Oh, I'm gonna cry-"

   "Aw, don't cry babe," Lonnie coos as she walks over with one of Catra's suitcases. "We'll go for a visit when she finally lands her first gig," She says with a wink in Catra's direction, making Catra smile and blush a bit. "She's not gonna be gone forever," She murmurs before standing up on her tiptoes to give Scorpia a kiss. 

   Kyle walks out with another suitcase, Catra's carry on. "We'll still miss her," He says with a sigh as he hands Catra her suitcase. He smiles slightly. "You'll be good, right?" He asks, smiling a bit wider. 

   Catra grins, pushing the suitcase aside so she can give him a hug. "As good as I can be," She murmurs, sighing quietly. "I'll miss you guys," She says loud enough for everyone to hear as she steps away from Kyle to give Lonnie a hug. She then grabs her suitcases, tearing up a little bit. "You guys have been here for me through everything, and I…" Her lower lip starts wobbling, and Scorpia sniffles, tears quickly filling her eyes. "I can't thank you guys enough. I love you all so much, I-" 

   Scorpia bursts into tears, rushing over and enveloping Catra in another hug. Lonnie and Kyle quickly join the hug as they, too, start crying, therein making Catra cry. Of course, they all knew this is what Catra wanted and what she needed to do, but…despite being sad, they were happy for her. They had already started planning a trip to visit the night before. It was an exciting time for them all, a time of change and growth and...it was the end of an era. Graduation had come and gone, summer had passed, and now… Catra was on her way to New York. While her friends had similar dreams, they were much more content with local productions and small time gigs, but they never knocked Catra for wanting to achieve bigger and better things. She was destined for it. 

   It takes a few minutes, but they have to separate when Catra's ride driver honks the horn several times, trying to get her to hurry up. "Shit," She whispers, wiping her eyes as her friends step away. "I-I gotta go," She murmurs. She starts walking backwards towards the car. "I'll miss you guys," She says with a smile, and they all wave at her as she puts her suitcases into the trunk, then gets in the backseat. The moving truck starts heading off, Catra's new apartment being the destination, and the driver starts driving. Catra watches out the window, her eyes not leaving her friends until they're completely out of sight. She then turns and sinks into the seat, taking a deep breath. She was doing this. 

   She was finally, finally doing this. And she'd do whatever it took to make a bigger name for herself than Adora ever could

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyyyyy sorry for the long wait.. I got a new kitten so I've been pretty busy keeping up with her.  
> I'm also sorry this one was reaaaallly short, I rlly wanted to get something out hhh  
> anyways sorry to keep y'all waiting and sorry it's super super short, I hope you liked it anyways. I'll make the next one longer for sure


	7. Chapter 7

Catra takes a deep breath as she steps out of the airport, looking around. The air was nice, crisp, and cool, reminding Catra that autumn was in full swing now. it felt really refreshing after being stuck on a plane for what felt like forever, honestly. She hails a taxi, gets her suitcases in the trunk, then gives the address to her new apartment. She was starting to feel excited; it was really happening. She was really out here, she was really doing this, and now it was official. On the way there, she takes in every bit of scenery in the new city that she can, amazed at all the buildings, the people, everything. It was a bit of a culture shock, but it was just amazing nonetheless. 

  After paying for her ride, she tugs her suitcases out of the trunk, then steps onto the sidewalk, looking up at the tall building that was her new home. It was nice, at least on the outside, just like the pictures on the website showed. She really had taken a risk settling things over the internet before she moved. So far, the risk was paying off. She smiles to herself and heads up to the fifth floor, thankful for the elevator; she would've cried if she had to lug both her suitcases up five flights of stairs… She takes out the key she'd gotten from the front desk beforehand, then opens the door, bracing herself… 

  She opens her eyes, then smiles to herself. 

  Yup, just like she'd pictured. Right now it was totally empty since none of her stuff was here--and it wouldn't be here for another week--but it was perfect. Small but spacious, just right for her and her alone. It was clean, smelled like fresh linens, new carpets, and lemon cleaner--a fairly good, welcoming mix. Sunlight poured in through the windows on each of the outside walls and the big glass door that led out to the balcony, which gave a pretty damn good view of some of the city below. The room was warm, but the AC just hadn't been turned on yet, not that Catra minded much. After shutting the front door, she heads down the hall leading to the only bedroom in the apartment, which was nice and roomy, for now anyways. A big window above where her bed would go filled the room with warm sunlight, and Catra is pretty pleased. All this natural light just felt amazing. Fresh.  _ New _ .

  She leaves her suitcases in the room, then heads out to check out the living room some more. She finds a couple outlets, then plugs in her phone and her laptop after taking them out of her backpack. She sits down on the floor next to them, sighing quietly as she closes her eyes, resting her head against the wall. Her new life was beginning now. It was all falling into place…

  She had a job lined up thanks to Kyle, surprisingly; Turns out, he knew someone out here--Catra can't remember his name for the life of her--who was able to talk his boss into hiring a newcomer to the city who was interested in getting on Broadway. Amazing enough, the place was a diner, a diner where the waiters rolled around roller skates as they served you, singing along to hits from various Broadway shows, along with the most popular music that was in at the moment. It seemed a bit cheesy to Catra, but a start was a start, no matter where it was. She was relieved she had a way to survive, and even better, she was relieved she had a place to kickstart her career… 

  She's tugged out of her thoughts when her phone starts ringing. She opens her eyes and looks down, and upon seeing Scorpia's face light up her screen, she grins, quickly picking it up. "Just in time," Catra says cheerfully. "I just got to my apartment." 

  "Oh, good! That's great! So, how is it? We wanted to call, like, as soon as you left but that would've been crazy. We're all so excited to hear about it, you know, it's just amazing you're actually there now!" Scorpia rambles, chuckling every now and then. "So?" 

  Catra laughs. "It's great, Scorpia. Really great. I'm really excited to settle in, get started with work and stuff like that." She sighs. "I can't wait for you guys to come visit. I already miss you tons." 

  "Aw, we miss you too! Don't we, guys?" Scorpia holds out the phone, and Catra can't help but laugh when she hears Lonnie and Kyle yell out about how much they loved and missed her. 

  "God I love you guys so much." She sniffles a bit, fighting tears. They were happy tears, but it was too soon to cry. She  _ just _ got here. "But, um… I should go. I wanna get some sleep, take a nap, the plane sucked."

  "Aww, okay. Well, call again when you get the chance, okay? Promise?" 

  "Promise. See you later." After hanging up, she heads into her bedroom, unpacking the few blankets and the pillow she'd somehow managed to stuff into her big suitcase. She lays them out on the floor, then puts her hands on her hips. It'd have to do for now until her furniture came. She sighs and settles down on her blankets, then closes her eyes. 

  It doesn't take long to slip into unconsciousness, the excitement and the long plane ride having completely worn her out. She falls asleep thinking about how good her life was going now, and how, for the first time in a while, she felt genuinely good about what the future held for her.

 

* * *

 

 

  Bow twirls around on his skates, humming along to the night's set list that was quietly playing on the speakers in the diner as he warms up. He was checking to make sure all the setups worked perfectly and that the rows and aisles between tables were clear enough for him to not only serve customers, but skate with ease. God, he was so relieved he found this place; it felt perfect for him. One, he loved to perform, if graduation from Bright Moon wasn't evident of that, and two, he got to wear a cool uniform and skate around. It was perfect. He pulls out a checklist and a pen from his apron. 

  "Hey, Entrapta!" He calls out to the woman up on the walk above the main stage. "How's everything looking up there?" 

  She doesn't respond, tinkering with a panel, humming to herself and bobbing her head along to the music playing over the speakers quietly. 

  "...Entrapta?"

 She raises her head, then turns and looks down at Bow. "Oh! Hi Bow! The sound system and lights are both good to go! Wanna do a mic check real quick?" She asks, tossing a headset down to him, which he manages to catch after a moment of fumbling with his list and pen. 

  "Yeah." He puts on the mic, then clears his throat. "Check, check-" His voice rang nice and clear throughout the dining room. He smiles, pleased. "Nice as always, Entrapta." He takes off the mic, resting it around his neck. "We're good to go for tonight then-"

  "Ah, Bow, there you are." 

  Bow turns and looks to see who's talking to him-- Glimmer. She's rolled up on her skates, looking pretty excited. "Oh hey, Glimmer. You're here early." 

  She smirks. "And you're not?" She teases, nudging him with her elbow. He crosses his arms. 

  "I'm the assistant manager, I have to be here early," He reminds her, raising his eyebrows with a smile. "I have to do lots you guys don't have to deal with. Like…" He looks up at the rafters above him, where Entrapta sits swinging her legs as she adjusts a switch or a knob here and there on the control panel up there. "Checking in with her for sound and lights."

  Glimmer looks up at her. "Hm, that's fair." She shrugs. "So, I heard there's a newbie coming in from out of state tonight," She says excitedly, grinning. "I love it when new people come in. It's always so exciting, teaching them the ropes."

  "Oh, yeah. Perfuma told me about her the other day," He tells her. "She's coming all the way from California, can you believe that?" He asks with a little chuckle. "Came pretty far just to work here…"

  Glimmer shrugs, grinning. "I dunno, maybe she's looking to kickoff her career like us," She points out, poking his arm. He's about to respond when Perfuma, their boss, starts walking his way. Glimmer pokes him again before smiling and leaving towards the dressing room so he can talk to their boss in private. 

  "Oh, hey Perfuma. What's up?" Bow asks her, and she smiles. 

  "Well, remember that person another employee suggested I hire?" She asks him, folding her hands in front of her. "It's her first night tonight, so I'd like you to show her the ropes, get her caught up with the set list and how we run things, introduce her to you all…you know, stuff like that. Can you do that for me?"

  Bow nods quickly, smiling. "Oh, yeah, totally. When is she supposed to get here?" He glances around the dining room, seeing his usual coworkers file in from the employee entrance to get ready for the night, but no new faces--until he does see a new face, walking in and looking around. Ooh, she was pretty. Perfuma turns and looks towards where Bow is looking, then she smiles brightly. 

  "Ah, there she is!" She walks over to her and rests a hand on her arm, gently leading her over to Bow. "This is Bow, he's going to be training you tonight--um, you know how to skate, right? That's kind of our thing." 

  The woman nods quickly. "Yeah, of course I do," She tells her with a smile. Perfuma nods. 

  "Awesome. Alright, go rehearse a little bit, get a feel of the floor, stuff like that. I'll be in the office if you need me." She says that more to the both of them rather than just the newbie. They both nod, and Bow smiles. 

  "So, um, yeah. I'm Bow, it's really great to meet you," He says, holding out a hand to her. She smiles and takes his hand. 

  "Catra, nice to meet you too," She tells him, sounding pretty genuine. But Bow doesn't hear. In fact, he completely tunes her out after hearing her name. Catra. 

  Catra. 

  Oh,  _ fuck _ . 

_ Catra _ . 

  It couldn't possibly be the same Catra, could it? There's probably, like, hundreds of Catras in New York, thousands in the country, in the  _ world _ . There's no way Adora's Catra could've ended up here--or was there? Adora did say she went to an arts school as well, and that she also dreamed of being Broadway--The Etheria Diner was a pretty fun place to start too, considering it was a place show producers scouted out fresh faces, which is why Bow and Glimmer were working here right now in the first place, but-

  "Uh, you okay?" Catra asks, raising an eyebrow, bringing him out of his daze. "You kinda zoned out there." Bow shakes his head a bit, blinking quickly to bring his eyes back into focus. 

 "Yeah, totally. I'm totally fine." He...doesn't think he should mention that he's a good friend of Adora's right now… "Um, anyways, yeah…let's head to the dressing room, and we can get you set up on some skates." Catra nods and follows him as he starts to head to the dressing room. However, he latches onto Glimmer's arm when he passes her, then tugs her close. "Bad news, like really bad news, we need to talk in a sec," He whispers, and Glimmer doesn't have time to question him before he rolls right back over to Catra. "Okay, what size are you?" 

  "Um, eight," Catra says, looking around the dressing room. Huh, nice place. Each wall was lined with lockers, each one having a name written over it. The locker doors were all decorated to the owner's tastes, containing stickers or photos or magnets, things like that. It made Catra smile a bit… until her eyes land on one locker that has a picture stuck to it, one with a familiar head of blonde hair in it…

  She doesn't have time to confirm it, because Bow quickly returns with a pair of size eight skates. "Here you go! Alright, so, here's the set list." He hands her a sheet of paper. "You've heard all these before, right?" 

  She nods, forgetting about the photo for now. "Yeah, yeah. I mean, it's not exactly my style of music, but…" She shrugs a bit. "Are we doing covers of these?" She asks, and Bow nods. 

  "Mhm, so I hope you like karaoke, because it's like that." He claps his hands before rolling over to an empty locker, opening it up. "You can put your stuff here too, Perfuma can give you a lock later. Um…you've got your uniform on now, but it's fine if you change into it here, just so you know." He thinks for a moment. "I think that's it for now, so if you'll excuse me, I have to use the restroom…" Before Catra can say anything, he zips out of the dressing room, dragging a pink haired woman behind him as he does. 

  "Bow, what the hell? What's the matter?" Glimmer demands as he shuts the dressing room door. 

  "Glimmer, the new girl is Catra," He whispers, his eyes wide with something close to fear. Glimmer's eyes widen just a bit as she glances back at the dressing room door.

  "Wait, wait, like-"

  " _ Adora's Catra _ , Glimmer. The  _ same _ Catra, she's gotta be," He whispers, covering his mouth with his hand for a second.

  "Are you sure?" Glimmer asks seriously. "Like, how do you know?" 

  "Come on, Glimmer, how many Catras who went to an arts school, who wanted to be on Broadway, who  _ also  _ happens to come from California? Like, come on this is just too much to be a coincidence, Glimmer," Bow says in exasperation, rolling his eyes. He then looks at her, eyes wide again. "What the hell are we gonna do? We invited Adora out here tonight!" He suddenly exclaims, his voice cracking as he does. "She's gonna be  _ so _ angry!" He puts his face in his hands. 

 Glimmer paces for a moment. There were a couple things that bugged her about this situation. One, Adora's ex-girlfriend is literally right there in the room. Right there! The woman Adora hasn't completely let go of in the past two years, which has  _ definitely _ put a damper on Glimmer's advances, is right here, ready to snatch Adora up again… Two, Glimmer had to pretend like she didn't know it was Catra, and to pretend like she didn't care. God. This was the worst, the actual worst. "I guess. I guess we just gotta…warn Adora before we start the set…" She quickly looks at her watch, frowning a bit. "We only have a couple minutes, hurry outside, she should be waiting…"

  Bow nods and quickly zips out, opening the door to the lobby. He's relieved to see Adora sitting right near the door, looking down at her phone. "Psst! Adora!" Bow whispers, poking his head out the door. Adora looks up at him, then raises an eyebrow. 

  "Bow? Why aren't you getting ready?" She asks, confused. "Isn't dinner supposed to start in a few minutes?" 

  Bow nods slightly. "But- But there's something I need to tell you, and it's super important," He tells her, looking worried. "We only just now find this out, but-" Before Bow can continue, Perfuma clears her throat from where she suddenly stands behind Bow. 

  "The set is about to start, please take your place, Bow. And help the newcomer out while you are at it," She requests. Bow grimaces, slinking back inside a bit. 

  "Adora, I am  _ so _ sorry," He whispers before closing the door again. Adora stares at where Bow used to stand, bewildered. 

  What the hell was that about? She had no idea, but whatever it was it confused the hell out of her. What did Bow have to be sorry for? She just shakes her head a bit and puts her phone away when the host comes out and leads everyone to be seated for dinner and the show. This was her first night actually watching the show at the Etheria Diner, mostly due to her being too busy at the job she'd gotten to pay the bills on her, Mermista, and Seahawk's new apartment while she got ready to begin Broadway auditions. She was excited for her friends, and she was excited to see them tonight. 

  She sits down, setting her bag at her feet and looking around the dining room. "Wow," She whispers to herself as she waits for everyone else to be seated. It looked pretty fun even with the lights on- but when the main lights dropped, it got even better. Multicolored lights on the ceiling began glowing, music began playing over the speakers, and a few people rolled out onto the stage. Adora claps and cheers for Bow and Glimmer, but she can tell something is wrong because of how awkward they look right now… and then Adora's heart hits the floor when she sees the last person to come out, the reason her friends must be acting this way. 

  "Welcome to the Etheria Diner, everyone, we're all so glad you made it out to-  _ Adora _ ?"

  Adora goes stiff, staring right at Catra, who seems shocked that she's here. The music doesn't stop playing, but the customers look around awkwardly when they realize they're having a little stare down. Bow and Glimmer put their faces in their hands, probably knowing they couldn't have avoided this even if they wanted to. "Catra…"

  Catra frowns, looking at Bow and Glimmer, then back at Adora. "You've gotta be kidding me," She whispers, completely forgetting about her little prescripted intro she'd been given a few minutes before going on stage. "You've gotta be f-" She stops herself, shutting her eyes. She forces a smile. "Sorry about that folks." She pointedly looks away from Adora and out at the rest of the crowd. "Welcome to the Etheria Diner. Thank you all for coming out tonight."

 

* * *

 

 

  Catra storms out of the employee entrance, her arms crossed tightly across her chest as she walked. Tonight was a fucking disaster. She could barely take her eyes off Adora the entire night, and it distracted her from work she barely knew how to do as it was. She tears up a bit as the bitter, ugly memories of their past begin to swarm her mind, and she…she tries not to think about how good Adora looked tonight, how she's grown in the past couple years… "Fuck," Catra gasps out quietly as she stops walking, leaning herself against the outside wall of the diner. "Fuck." She puts her face in her hands. 

  She only looks up when she hears a pair of footsteps stop in front of her, followed by a familiar, quiet sigh. "Catra?" She opens her teary eyes to see herself face to face with Adora. 

  "What the fuck do you want?" She asks bitterly, quickly wiping her eyes. She looks away, finding it hard to look at her now. Adora looks down at the ground, digging the toe of her boot into the asphalt.

 "I didn't know you came to New York. I didn't know you worked with Bow and Glimmer," Adora murmurs quietly, looking up at her. "When did you get in-" 

  "Don't sit here and try to talk to me like everything is fucking normal, Adora," Catra suddenly snaps, narrowing her eyes at her. "Because this isn't fucking normal, nothing is normal. I came here to make my own start and of course you get in the fucking way." She shoves herself away from the wall and starts walking again. 

  Adora watches her, shocked for a moment before she starts following her. "You make it sound like I planned for all of this to happen," Adora tells her, frowning. "I haven't seen you in two goddamn years, I didn't think I'd ever see you again. Don't make this out to be my fault when it's just some insane coincidence, Catra," She insists, and Catra scoffs. 

  "Why are you following me?" She asks, turning to glance at her. "What do you want from me?"

  Adora pauses for a second or two before she shakes her head. "I just- I don't know, I just thought after all this time, maybe…maybe…" She stops, unsure of what to say. Catra doesn't say anything, as if waiting for a response. Adora laughs, then. "Jesus, you'd think after two years I'd have planned this speech better, huh," She whispers more to herself, but…

  Catra still finds herself cracking the smallest smile. She quickly clears her throat, making the smile go away. "I wouldn't wanna hear your stupid speech anyways," She grumbles, shaking her head slightly. "I told you back then I didn't want anything to do with you anymore. So why are you… why are you doing this?" She stops walking again, looking at Adora, a hint of sadness in her eyes.

  Adora stops next to her, looking back at her. "Catra, I-" She crosses her arms, sighing. "I miss you. So much, and- and I know I have no right to-" 

  Catra laughs out loud. "Yeah, you're goddamn right you don't. Just fuck off," She mutters before brushing past Adora and hurrying off, ignoring Adora's protest.

  Adora decides it's best not to follow her this time, having a feeling she's more than outstayed the short welcome Catra had allowed her. She sighs quietly to herself, running a tired hand through her hair. She starts walking back to her apartment, sending Glimmer and Bow a text saying that she had a good night despite Catra being there, and that she'd come again some other time. She felt bad for not sticking around to see them after the show, but… after all of this, she didn't have the energy… 

  She opens the door to her apartment, sighing quietly to herself. She closes the doo as she steps inside, smiling a bit when she sees Mermista and Seahawk cuddled up on the couch, Mermista asleep on his shoulder. He smiles at her. "How was it?" He asks, and Adora frowns a bit. 

  "Um…" She takes off her boots, then hangs up her coat. "Actually…as it turns out…Catra is working there now," She explains quietly. "So…"

  Seahawk's brow furrows in confusion. "Wait. What do you mean, Catra works there?" He asks, shifting a little bit. Mermista stirs a little bit, but remains asleep. Adora sighs and shrugs. 

  "Catra moved out here, and…by some crazy coincidence, she's working with Bow and Glimmer…" She slumps down on the  ouch next to him. "It felt like my heart would best out of my chest when I first saw her," She whispers, closing her eyes. "Seahawk, it was- it was surreal seeing her again after all this time."

  Seahawk wraps his other arm around Adora's shoulders. "How did she take it?" He asks, looking at her. "How did  _ you _ take it?" 

  Adora frowns, playing with her hands a bit. "She's still pissed at me," She murmurs. "I mean, she has a right to be, but…" She huffs. "I thought things would at  _ least _ be neutral or something by now…"

  Seahawk shrugs slightly. "I'm sure that it was just a surprise to her, seeing you tonight. If…If she allows, give it time. I'm sure you'll settle on neutral ground eventually." He gently squeezes her shoulder. "It's late now. Why don't you get to bed, hm?" He suggests with a soft smile. "I have to get Mermista to bed too." He stands up, then gently helps. Mermista stand. She murmurs a quiet goodnight to Adora before letting herself be lead to bed by Seahawk, having heard none of the previous conversation.

  Adora says a quiet goodnight to the two of them before going to her room, closing the door behind her. She gets undressed, into pajamas, then flops down onto her bed, groaning. "Fffuuuccckkkk-" She buries her face in her pillow for a moment, letting the night's events sink in, letting her conversation with Catra sink in. Then, she sits up with a huff. This would be fine. This would all be totally fine. She quickly pulls her covers over herself, curling up into a ball of stress and anxiety over the nights events, shutting her eyes tight. She could only be so lucky that Catra would allow her back into her life. 

  She could only be so lucky…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heh ok hi so I actually based the etheria diner off a diner I went to when I went to on a school trip to new york back in like 2011 called the Stardust Diner (I think) and the waiters and waitresses went around and sang covers of popular songs and stuff and it was really cool so obv I had to put that in here bc. like. hello   
> . except I changed it so they're also on SKATES  
>  
> 
> also I have 0 patience when it comes to editing/proofreading so if there typos that's my dumbass being too lazy to read it over before I post,,same goes for previous and future chapters srry lol anyways,, I'm also really impatient and wanna get stuff out asap which. explains the shortening chapters which again.. I am sorry


	8. Chapter 8

"Sooo," Mermista slinks up to Adora as she stands in the kitchen preparing breakfast, smirking slightly. "Catra's in town?" She asks, leaning against the counter. Adora doesn't respond for a moment, keeping her attention on the egg that's frying in the pan in front of her.

  Then, she sighs. "Um. Yeah, she is. I guess she moved here recently," She confirms, frowning. "And she's working at the Etheria Diner with Bow and Glimmer," She grumbles, poking at the egg with her spatula. "I can't believe this…"

  Mermista purses her lips, looking at Adora. "Seahawk told me everything this morning," She tells her. "I mean, everything you told him last night anyways." She stands up straight, crossing her arms. She couldn't lie; She had a bad feeling about all of this. After how bad the breakup was all that time ago, it didn't seem like any part of the relationship was repairable by any means, especially if Adora was going to be the one to initiate everything… Mermista was mostly focused on Catra and the fact that Adora, inevitably, would try to wind herself back into Catra's life. It wasn't exactly fair to Catra, who most likely wanted nothing to do with her right now, but… what could be said to someone who wouldn't really listen? Mermista almost hesitates asking her next question. "What are you gonna do?"

  Adora sighs and moves the pan off the stove, putting her food onto a plate. "Um…" She replaces the pan, running a hand through her hair as she continues to move around the kitchen. "I…I don't know. I was thinking of texting her later. I just-" She sighs, frustrated. "I just really wanna fix this. I wanna fix everything I fucked up." She sits down at the table, frowning in thought.

  Mermista shakes her head. "Okay, Adora, I know you're, like, probably super tired of hearing this but like...can you think of her for once? What if she doesn't want that? What if _she_ doesn't wanna fix things? I keep telling you-"

  "I know!" Adora snaps, her voice raised. Her volume actually scares her a bit, because she hardly ever raises her voice, especially when it came to her friends. Mermista is surprised, her eyebrows raised as she looks at Adora. But Adora doesn't back down. "I _know_ I have to think of her. I am. I haven't _stopped_ thinking about her. If anything I just wanna make this all right. I don't care about getting her back at this point, I want us to be okay. That's it," She explains, visibly tired and irritated. "So you can stop fucking lecturing me, please?" She abruptly stands up, deciding to forgo breakfast. "I get it." She quickly walks past Mermista, grabbing her jacket off its hook by the door, tugs on her boots, then leaves, leaving Mermista standing alone in the kitchen.

  She's…surprised Adora snapped back at her like that. She glances around, sighing. Great. After a moment of thought, she decides that it might be best if she just…stay out of this. She'd made her point long ago, and it did nothing but put stress on her relationship with Adora when she continued to try and make the same point. She couldn't help but wonder if she really did get it, if she really did understand. She sighs and shakes her head, starting to clean up Adora's dishes, including the breakfast she'd abandoned.

  As she cleans, Seahawk wanders out of their room. "Heard some shouting. Everything alright, my love?" He asks as he walks over to Mermista. She shrugs a bit.

  "I guess. I pissed Adora off," She grumbles, turning off the sink faucet she'd turned on to wash dishes. She grabs a towel, wiping her hands dry. "I need to like, keep quiet about this whole Catra situation."

  Seahawk gently kissed Mermista's forehead before grabbing a mug and the coffee pot. "I think she's just stressed about it, you know?" He pours himself some coffee. "Just let her be for now, dear, she'll figure it out eventually." 

  Mermista nods slightly. "Yeah," She agrees quietly, turning away."You're right…"

 

* * *

 

 

  "You _what_?" The surprise in Lonnie's voice is very clear. Catra scoffs, then chuckles.

  "Yeah, I work with Adora's best friends. Can you fucking believe that?" She gently tugs her coat closed a bit more, hugging herself with her free arm. The warmth of her phone against her face was nice in the chilly evening air as she stood outside during her lunch break at work. "I don't know what I did to deserve this," She grumbles, kicking the asphalt beneath her.

  Lonnie sighs. "You didn't do anything, C," She tells her. "This is just some…insanely crazy coincidence, you know? Anyways, I looked up this diner place you work at and apparently it's a pretty common place for performers to start their career…Adora's friends just must've had the same idea."

  "So what? I just wanted-" Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry- "I just wanted to finally be done. I wanted to be done with her after all that I've been through, and now she's back. Now- Now she's back in my life and I don't know what to do." Her voice has dropped to a whisper, pain and sadness tinting her words. "Lonnie, I wanna come home."

  "Hey, hey, hey," Lonnie says quickly. "Calm down, girl, you're fine. I know you wanna be done. I know you wanna forget. But… look, maybe the universe is trying to tell you something," She suggests, her tone slightly nervous. "Maybe…maybe you guys just aren't meant to be without each other…"

  "How can you say that after everything she's done to me, Lonnie?" Catra demands in angry disbelief. "After everything she's done to _us_? You want her gone as much as I do."

  "Catra…you and I both know that isn't even a little true," Lonnie murmurs after a beat of silence. "Look, don't get me wrong, I'm still hurt as hell about the whole situation, but… Maybe this is a chance to-"

  "To what?" Catra interrupts harshly. "Get back with her and pretend nothing ever happened? To bring her back into our family like she didn't abandon us like trash-"

 "Catra?" Catra goes quiet the second she hears her name, and she turns to the door to see who it is. Glimmer…

  "What?" She asks quietly, sniffling a bit as she covers her phone with her hand. "My break isn't over for another twenty minutes, I'm on the phone."

  Glimmer smiles nervously. "I know, I can see that, but um…You wanna grab a drink after work? My treat."

  Catra eyes her suspiciously, raising an eyebrow. "You wanna get drinks with _me_?" She asks, bewildered. "Why?"

  Glimmer shrugs, crossing her arms. "I just wanna get to know you better and…stuff," She explains simply, smiling slightly.

  Catra pauses. "I'll call you back, Lonnie," She murmurs into her phone before hanging up and sliding her phone into her pocket. "Okay, what do you _really_ want from me, Glimmer?" She asks, crossing her arms as she leans closer accusingly. It didn't take very long for Catra to find out just who Bow and Glimmer were after that initial incident. Bow gave it up pretty quick, after all… Catra hadn't been the nicest person towards Glimmer (she had a feeling Glimmer didn't like her for some reason) since that incident a few days ago and she felt a little bad, but right now, a friend of Adora's was _not_ a friend of hers.

  Glimmer sighs, rolling her eyes. "I'm serious. Adora has told us a lot about you," She explains casually. "And I wanna learn more about Adora too. She doesn't tell us everything, you know."

  Catra laughs in disbelief. "You're kidding me, right?" She asks, looking Glimmer over. "Look, Sparkle, I really don't have the patience for this. And I _really_ don't wanna help you hookup with my fucking ex girlfriend, okay?" She shakes her head, walking back inside, shoulder checking Glimmer as she does. "You've got balls, I'll give you that," She mutters bitterly, pulling her hair up into a ponytail. "Bitch."

  Glimmer watches her walk away, eyes wide in shock. Damn, she was really transparent… Alright, maybe this wasn't the best approach to this situation but what could she say? She liked Adora, and she liked her a _lot_. Was it really so bad that she wanted to know her as personally as Catra did? She crosses her arms, huffing quietly before heading back inside to finish her lunch break, and to avoid Catra.

  Bow, on the other hand, doesn't really want to avoid her. In fact, he feels pretty bad about the situation. So as Catra sits down in a corner of the break room, taking her phone out to text Lonnie, he decides to head over to say hi. "Heyyy, Catra," He says with a smile, sitting down next to her. To his relief, she doesn't make a face at him.

  "Oh. Bow, right? Tell me you didn't come here to try and get with Adora too," She mutters, frowning. Bow raises an eyebrow.

  "Uh…no?" He's confused. "Did Glimmer-?" He stops. She probably did. "I'm sorry about her," He says with a sigh, and Catra shrugs. "She's had this huge crush on Adora since we met her," He explains, and Catra shakes her head a bit.

  "I honestly don't care. I'm just pissed off she thought she could use me to get closer to her," Catra tells him, and Bow can hear the hurt in her voice. "I'm…I'm honestly still not completely over this. She probably told you about our relationship, and how long we were together, and-" She sighs. "Anyways, after everything, it's just…"

  "Hey, I get it," He says quietly, gently resting a hand on her shoulder. Catra doesn't flinch or try to move away, actually finding a bit of comfort in his touch. She can tell he has no ill will towards her or anything like that. "You don't have to explain it if you don't want to. She told us how much the break up sucked and…y'know, stuff like that, but I don't hold anything against you."

  Catra laughs quietly, shaking her head and crossing her arms. "I'd hope not, I didn't do anything to her."

  Bow nods in agreement. "Look. If it's okay, I wanna be friends. You seem like a really nice person," He offers with a smile, and Catra closes her eyes, smiling slightly.

  "Sure," She says tiredly, opening her eyes again. Her smile fades. "Don't know about Glimmer though…" She frowns, now visibly upset again. Bow laughs awkwardly.

  "Ah, yeah…that's fine. I mean, we're kind of a package deal but- but given the circumstances…" He shrugs. "It's fine." He stands up, smiling. "I'll catch you around, okay?" He says before heading back out into the stage, his own break being over. Catra watches him go, then smiles to herself.

  Huh, she was actually making friends. Sure, he was Adora's friend too, but…he seemed like a nice enough guy to her. Definitely not like Glimmer; she didn't make the best first impression, and Catra was not happy about it. She's about to try and text Lonnie again when a woman who seems to have appeared out of nowhere slinks over to her, her eyes wide, her smile big. Catra is bewildered by her sudden appearance, and even more bewildered by how intrigued this woman seems to be by her.

  "Hi. I'm Entrapta," She says, looking Catra over. Catra gives her an awkward smile, lowkey cringing away. "I couldn't help but overhear, are you going through a breakup?" She asks, tilting her head. Catra raises an eyebrow. Where the hell did she come from? "Oh, I came from the rafters," She says as if reading Catra's mind. "I work up there with the lights and the sound systems," She explains with a wave of her hand. "Anyways… breakup?"

  Catra rolls her eyes a bit before looking away. "Kinda," She answers, and Entrapta nods.

  "And Glimmer… after some observation over the past few days it seems that she doesn't really like you that much. How come?" Entrapta seems to be registering everything mentally, which is honestly kind of amusing to Catra.

  "She likes my ex," She explains. "And she tried to get me to give up some info on her so she could get with her." She honestly doesn't even care about keeping things hush right now; she was too upset to care, especially when it came to Glimmer.

  Entrapta 'ahh's, nodding slowly as she closes her eyes and smiles. "I see, I see. Interesting, very interesting." She looks up towards the ceiling, seemingly making another mental note.

  Curious, Catra leans closer. "What are you doing?" She asks, eyes narrowing a bit.

  "Oh, I'm just observing human behavior. It's very interesting to see all these different dynamics. I don't get out very much so it's interesting to see how different people react to one another. And your situation happens to very interesting." She stands up. "I hope you don't mind--Don't worry, I won't personally interfere. I simply observe.

  Catra can't help but laugh a little. "Um. I guess not?" There wasn't really any harm being done, besides a bit of an invasion of privacy, but it wasn't that big of a deal. Entrapta smiles, pleased.

  "Great, great." She steps away. "I'll see you around, Catra." She waves a bit, then walks off, humming to herself.

  Catra watches her go for a moment before unlocking her phone and pulling up her messages.

 

   _From: Catra_

_ugh save me from this hell hole, a girl from the rafters just made me her friend so she can observe me_

 

_From: Lonnie_

_that is one of the weirdest texts you've ever sent me… have fun with that one._

 

_From: Catra_

_gee thanks. my break's almost over, I'll call you later_

 

_From: Lonnie_

_Mhm, good luck_

 

  Catra locks her phone again and slides it into the pocket of her apron, smiling to herself. She missed her friends a lot. She's just glad they're still here to support her, even if they're all the way across the country. She takes a breath then heads back towards the stage, grabbing a mic before she does.

  Performing would be a welcome distraction from the bullshit she encountered tonight. It always helped.

 

* * *

 

 

  Soft guitar music filled the coffee shop as someone sat up on the small stage at the front, soothing Adora's frayed nerves as she worked on filling orders and preparing drinks. She loved open mic nights… which happened to be every night of the week, but that was besides the point. The regular performers here always left Adora in a good mood; it made her happy knowing that not only were talented people able to get their talents out there, but that people actually enjoyed them. Nights were always packed because of it, but Adora never minded. The busy nights kept her mind off Catra, who's been stuck at the forefront since she saw her onstage at the Etheria. She wanted to make things better, make them _right_ , but Mermista had a point, like usual… what if Catra truly wanted nothing to do with her anymore? The question has been lingering for a while, and it does distract her a bit.

  The door to the cafe opens, and Adora looks up to greet them quietly when her heart skips a beat. Catra. Of course it had to be Catra who walked in. Catra looks around a bit, then grimaces when she sees Adora at the counter. Adora doesn't do or say anything, just standing still and looking at her, eyes a bit wide. She starts to turn to walk out, but something inside of her makes her stop, closing her eyes. Maybe…just maybe it was best if she didn't walk away this time.

  Running into Adora again couldn't be a coincidence anymore. Not only did she work with two of her best friends, but she saw her during her first night of work. And now, here she was walking into the one cafe out of the hundreds in the city that Adora seemed to work at. Maybe it was finally time to confront her again. She sighs quietly and turns back around, looking at Adora, who has remained in that same spot. She goes tense when Catra starts walking over, then steps back when Catra actually sits down at the counter.

  "Hi," She says quietly, and Adora takes a deep breath.

  "Hi," She responds, looking at her. "What are you- why are you here?" She asks, and Catra shrugs slightly.

  "I heard about this place's open mic night and figured I'd check it out." She sighs, running a hand through her hair. "And…you work here. I should've known," She mutters, picking up a stray fork on the counter top, playing with it. "I just can't seem to get away from you, can I?" She smiles slightly.

  "I could say the same to you," She says with a small smirk. Catra shakes her head.

  "Look…I just-"

  "Catra, I'm sorry. I am," Adora quickly says, interrupting her. "I know I've said it before, but…I really wanna make things right with you. These past couple years have sucked without you. I'm not saying we should get back together but…if we're gonna keep running into each other like this, then…then I wanna at least be on good terms," She tells her, her voice firm and determined.

  Catra looks at her for a moment before she swallows hard, suddenly feeling nervous. Was this a good idea? Was it a good idea to let Adora in again after all that she'd done? And if she did, would she end up regretting it? Adora seemed genuine, but Catra was still hesitant… Regardless, she nods slightly. "Okay," She whispers. "Okay, we can…we can work on fixing this," She says a bit louder, nodding again. Adora swears she feels a thousand times lighter, like a huge weight had lifted off her shoulders. She smiles, clearly happy.

  Finally, finally they could work towards making it better. Finally, Adora could make this right.

 

* * *

 

 

  "It's a nice place you've got here," Adora observes as she walks into Catra's apartment, looking around. There were still some boxes to unpack, since Catra has been busy with work, but at least all her furniture was moved in now. "It suits you."

  Catra closes the door, nodding a bit. "Thanks." Honestly it felt kind of odd to be alone with Adora like this again. It had been years… She'd invited Adora over for dinner, taking that first step towards repairing their relationship, and she hoped the night went well. No arguing, no bitter words, no more sadness. She missed Adora more than anything, and it really did feel like Adora wanted to fix things. How could she say no? She sets the grocery bags full of the dinner they'd shopped for together down in the kitchen, sighing. "Alright, um, I'll get started on this," She says. "I'm pretty sure I've got some, like…beer around here somewhere…" She mumbles, turning towards the fridge and opening it. She then produces a bottle, handing it to Adora.

  Adora looks it over, smiling slightly. Huh. Same brand they'd drank back home, Adora's favorite… "Thanks." She opens it, then leans against the counter. "Can I help with dinner? It's kinda big."

  "Uh, yeah, of course," Catra says with a nod, grabbing herself a bottle of water rather than a drink. She'd steal some sips of the wine she used for cooking for fun later anyways. After a moment of discussing who would cook what, they get started on preparing. It was quiet, neither of them really knowing what to say to each other. It was borderline awkward, but luckily it didn't seem to be crossing that line.

  After about twenty minutes of silence, aside from the sounds of them cutting vegetables and other ingredients, Adora smiles. "Remember the first time we cooked in our apartment after getting into Spinner?" She asks, breaking the silence between them.

  Catra thinks for a moment, then nods, chuckling. "Yeah, I remember." She grins. "That burn mark above the stove was still there when I moved, you know," She says playfully, nudging Adora with her elbow. "I hope you've gotten better by now."

  Adora rolls her eyes, smirking. "I have, for your information. My roomates and I cook together a lot, I've gotten tons better," She states proudly. "I'll have you know I haven't burned a single wall."

  Catra laughs. "Good, because I'm not about to pay out the ass to fix the wall in my brand new apartment," She warns, pointing her knife at Adora. Adora laughs, gently pushing her away.

  Glad the tension had finally broken, they continue cooking, this time far more relaxed than they had been before. As they finish up preparations and leave the food in the oven to cook, they both rest against the counters, talking idly. "So, what exactly have you been up to since I left?" Adora asks, and Catra shrugs.

  "Just finishing school, working a part time job with Scorpia. Nothing really eventful," She says with a sigh. "I bet Bright Moon was a lot more entertaining than Spinner."

  Adora shrugs a bit smiling. "Would you believe me if I said I almost failed a few of my classes?" She says quietly, and Catra's eyebrows raise in surprise.

  " _Really_ ? _You_ almost failed? How is that even possible?" She asks, laughing in shock. Adora sighs, smiling slightly.

  "Well, it was a lot harder than I thought it'd be to keep up with everyone. Let me tell you, they don't call this school elite for nothing, everyone is amazing there. I just…wasn't quite up to par at first," She explains, shrugging a bit.

  "That's funny, because after you left…" Catra smirks. "I was the top of every class I was in." With Adora out of the way, it left Catra far more room to grow and advance in her school career. Most people had their eyes on Adora, with Catra always being second best. But…she'd finally moved her way to the top, even if it was just because Adora was gone. Her talent had finally been recognized, and she was happy.

  Adora smiles a bit. "Yeah, makes sense. You were always really good, you know? It was…weird for me to…not be at the top anymore." Catra doesn't say it, but she thought Adora could've stood to be knocked down a peg or two. She's kind of glad that's how it ended up going down; Maybe it humbled her. Adora sighs and shrugs. "But it's all good. I graduated, I'm taking steps towards getting on Broadway, it's…it's going well." She smiles, and Catra smiles back at her.

  "Yeah, I'm doing the same…" Another silence falls between them for a few seconds before Catra speaks again, deciding to bring up what had been stuck on her mind. "So, are you and Glimmer--are you two some sort of thing?" She blurts out, and Adora lowkey laughs.

  "Um…no, no we're not," She tells her, blushing a bit. "She just likes me a lot. To be honest, I'm not really ready to date anyone yet. She's nice and all but…" She looks down at the floor. "Yeah…"

  Catra isn't sure why she feels relief when she hears that, but she's relieved nonetheless. "Ah, okay…it's pretty obvious she likes you. She even tried to get me to help her hook you guys up," She tells Adora with a smirk. Adora's eyes widen a bit.

  "Shit, seriously?" She asks with a chuckle, and Catra nods.

  "Yeah, seriously," She affirms, smiling in amusement. "Honestly, I don't think she likes me." She crosses her arms, shaking her head. "I think she sees me as some sort of competition."

  Adora has to laugh at that. "Okay, no offense but…I don't think you and I are gonna be happening again." Catra's smile fades after a couple seconds, and she shakes her head again.

  "That's not what I mean. I mean…I think she thinks you still have feelings for me. Not that we'd date again necessarily but…your feelings for me would get in the way of you dating her-" She quickly stands up straight, eyes wide. "Not saying you still have feelings for me or anything like that, I mean, like, hypothetically-"

  Adora doesn't know what makes her move, but whatever it was hijacks her body. She doesn't move fast, but she moves up to Catra, gently nudging her back against the counter, pressing herself close to Catra as she rests her hands on her waist. Catra, to her surprise, doesn't move. She just simply looks uneasy, if anything.

  "Adora, what are you-" She's cut off when Adora kisses her. Catra blinks in shock before she pushes Adora away, wiping her mouth. "What the fuck?" She gasps, anger suddenly filling her.

  Adora looks just as surprised at herself. "O-Oh my God, I- I don't know why I-"

  "You can't do that to me," Catra says, her voice low and upset. "You can't do that to me, Adora, not after--not after everything," She can't seem to stop herself from tearing up. Not only was she angry that Adora kissed her, but she was angry that her lips were left tingling from the touch of Adora's, and that she wanted to kiss her again. She looks at her, breathing a bit hard. "You can't…"

  Adora bites her lip for a second before speaking. "You're right. You're right, I can't. But-But you're also right about the fact that I still have feelings for you. I know that it isn't okay for me to still be in love with you, I know that it isn't okay for me to say this after all that I did, but I-" She tears up, her hands starting tremble a bit. She can't find the words to finish her sentence.

  Catra's breath catches in her throat, and for a moment she can't breathe. But then, she does something she knows is against her better judgment, something she knows she'll probably regret later, something that would ruin every wall she'd put up to keep Adora out of her heart and out of her mind. She grabs her face and kisses her hard, pulling herself close. She can't help herself. Adora's kiss just cracked the walls, and everything else just… busted them down altogether.

  This was a bad idea, but… Just for now, she'd indulge herself. She'd get out all the frustration and anger and hurt and- okay, maybe it wasn't the healthiest way to do it, but she couldn't help it. Adora kisses her right back, grabbing her waist and holding her tight. Their dinner has been forgotten for the moment, but neither of them seemed to care as Adora lifts Catra up, allowing Catra to wrap her legs around Adora's waist.

  Adora isn't quiet sure where she's going, but she does end up in Catra's room, where she gets Catra onto her back on the bedo. She climbs on top of her and looks down at her, her breathing a bit ragged, her face flushed red. "Catra, I-"

  Catra quickly shakes her head. "Don't talk, don't think," she whispers before kissing her again, hoping to just forget everything that happened, and to only focus on this.

  Maybe they could just forget, just for now…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha ok highkey I literally could not help myself I rlly wanted to put this in.. I really wanted to build sumn up (and I uh may or may not tear it all down later. false hope between them yay!)  
> but like ok would y'all care if I changed the rating and like,,,, haha wrote some smut bc like.. ha I really wanna write this out rather than just skip over it bc I'm weak and gay and-
> 
> anyways for those of yall on the adora suffering train...... no worries. it's not over yet dw


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> um ok so like there's. smut right off that bat so if u don't dig that I'll leave a big space for y'all to scroll to to get past it :')  
> also side note this is actually my first time writing a wlw sex scene so uhhhh forgive me it's not as spectacular as I wanted it to be... I have limited personal experience as well so.. i did my best w what i had,,,hng

  Catra is glad when Adora stops talking. Right now, she didn't want to dwell on everything they've been dealing with the past couple years. All she wanted to do right now was… well.

  She tugs Adora's hair out of its ponytail so she can slide her hands into her hair, gripping gently and pulling her down closer to her, arching up against her a bit. Adora sighs shakily against her lips, a shiver going down her spine as Catra moves against her. She takes a breath when she feels Catra's hands gently move down her arms, only for her to suddenly grabs her wrists, flipping her onto her back with amazing ease. Adora looks up at her with wide eyes, her face flushing red. 

  "When did that get so easy for you?" She asks, her voice a whisper. Catra smirks. 

  "I started working out with Lonnie after you left. Impressive, right?" She teases, lacing her fingers with Adora's and squeezing her hands gently, playfully. Adora rolls her eyes, smiling. 

  "Yeah, sure is," She murmurs. Catra chuckles quietly and quickly kisses Adora's forehead before she pins Adora's hands above her head as she leans down and kisses her with a bit more heat and eagerness, nudging Adora's legs apart with her knee so she can settle between them. Adora moves her head a bit so their lips part. She's about to request that Catra get her clothes off when Catra sits up, letting go of Adora and pulling off her own shirt, tossing it to the floor along with her bra. It was like she read her damn mind, and it makes her laugh. Catra narrows her eyes.

  "What?" She asks, raising an eyebrow at her. Adora just laughs again.

  "It was like you read my mind," She murmurs, eyeing Catra's body, biting her lip. Her whole body goes warm at the promise of soft skin beneath her hands as she moves them to her waist, up her stomach, gently cupping her breasts. Catra lets out a soft sigh as she does, closing her eyes and leaning into Adora's touch a bit. "You're beautiful," She murmurs, moving her hands back down to her waist, unable to get enough of her. 

  She's still drop dead gorgeous, maybe even more so now…

  Catra just smiles, sitting back enough to let them both get undressed. It's not long before all clothes are off, and Catra once more gets Adora onto her back, one hand planted next to her head for balance, the other hand slowly making its way down her stomach, her fingertips just barely brushing her skin. Adora whimpers quietly, arching up against her hand, trying to get her to touch her more. Catra just smirks and kisses her quickly before finally sliding her hand between Adora's legs. Adora sighs, relieved, her eyes slipping closed as Catra begins to work her over, her fingers keeping a steady rhythm. It was like second nature, all the memories of their times together back in the day reminding Catra of just what Adora likes. 

  Catra hums quietly, moving her lips trailing down to Adora's neck, kissing her skin as she dips her finger inside Adora, making her gasp quietly. "Catra…" Her voice has been reduced to breathy moans, and Catra can't help but get even more fired up hearing Adora say her name like that. She begins moving even lower, leaving kisses all over Adora's body as she does. Adora grunts in frustration when Catra stops and moves her hand--and the pleasure--away, and she props herself up on her elbows so she can see what Catra is doing.

  She's about to argue but... Goddamn, she looked beautiful down there, looking up at her with that mischievous smile, her eyes glazed over, her face flushed. She bites her lip, unable to speak, shivering as Catra kisses the inside of her thigh. She looks up at her one last time before she runs her tongue over Adora's clit, nice and slow. Tantalizing, frustrating, and so fucking good all at the same time. Adora moans quietly as her head falls back, her hands gripping the sheets below her as Catra repeats the action, gradually picking up pace as she really starts working her up. Adora's whole body is trembling in no time, her legs spread even more in anticipation. She starts breathing a bit quicker, and Catra moves back and chuckles, looking up at her and licking her lips.

  "Don't tell me you're already there, Adora," She murmurs playfully, smirking. Adora's face, if possible, goes even more red.

  "Shut up," She huffs, gripping the sheets tighter and looking away. "Just- just finish-" She's cut off when Catra goes right back to work with the goal of finishing Adora off now, a low, amused chuckle in the back of her throat as she does. She winces a bit, though, when Adora reaches down and grabs her hair, ever so slightly grinding against her mouth to get more of what she needed to get there. Her whole body is hot and her mind is going fuzzy, and she wants it, she wants Catra, she wanted her more than anything-

  Before she knows it her orgasm is washing over her body and mind, leaving her tingling all the way down to her toes as she gasps for breath, the intensity of it throwing her off a little bit. "Oh God-" She shuts her eyes tight, moaning as she falls back onto her back, savoring the feeling coursing through her. Catra grins and moves back up slowly, pressing soft kisses to her cheek, as Adora takes a moment to catch her breath, her hand resting on Catra's waist, gripping gently. Catra  then kisses her lips, pleased when Adora manages to find the motor skills to kiss her back. She's even more pleased when, after a taking a moment to calm down, Adora nudges Catra a bit, silently asking her to make room between them. "You..." She moves a hand towards Catra's lower half. Her voice is breathy and quiet when she speaks. "Let me…"

  Catra takes a second, but she nods slightly, pretty happy that Adora is giving back what she got. She definitely doesn't argue when she feels Adora's soft, warm, steady hand move between her legs, immediately going for her clit. "Mm-" She hums and closes her eyes, nuzzling into Adora's neck as she spreads her legs enough to give Adora proper access. She already knew it wouldn't take long at all; getting Adora off was such a big turn on that she wouldn't be surprised if even a few seconds of touching made her come. Adora smiles slightly, amused when Catra goes quiet, almost as if she's focusing, savoring, keeping the feeling of Adora's touch locked in her mind. "Adora," She murmurs quietly as she moves her hips along to Adora's touch, her voice just a tad higher pitched as she gets closer and closer with little to no effort from Adora; She felt bad for making fun of Adora for being so quick now, honestly, when she was even quicker…

  She whimpers, bringing a hand up to cup her face as she kisses her a bit desperately, her body shaking as she finally comes, ever so softly moaning Adora's name again. Adora smiles, kissing her over and over from her forehead to the corner of her lips as she rides out her orgasm, keeping herself close to Adora. It takes a few seconds, but she finally goes still, quietly gasping as she tries to catch her breath as Adora slowly moves her hand back and away.

 

 

 

 

 

 

  Adora tugs her close then, wrapping an arm around her, kissing her forehead and gently stroking her hair. Catra doesn't move away, relaxing into Adora's embrace, closing her eyes. She missed being here. It…felt like home. Adora doesn't try to say anything as they both completely calm down still feeling all nice and warm and fuzzy, the lingering effects putting them in a nice, calm mood. Even so, Adora knows that there wasn't really anything _to_ say, at least nothing that wouldn't make things awkward.

  So, it stays quiet between them for a good five minutes or so before Catra shifts a bit, resting her head on Adora's chest, listening to her calm, slow heartbeat. "Didn't expect this to happen," She says, finally breaking the silent between them.

  Adora chuckles quietly, nodding slightly in agreement. "Yeah, neither did I…" She runs her hand through Catra's hair. "I… I missed that, though," She admits quietly. Catra nods slightly.

  "Yeah…" She closes her eyes as Adora starts gently stroking her hair. If she was being honest, she did miss the intimacy, the closeness, the feelings she shared with another person. It honestly made the breakup that much harder on Catra. For a second, she wishes this moment right here in Adora's arms could last forever… But they really needed to clean up, not only themselves but the dinner they'd long since abandoned.

  And then it was right back to bed, where they ended up doing it all again, unable to really keep their hands off each other. It left them both exhausted, both of them barely able to keep their eyes open. After quiet, whispered goodnights, they cuddle up. Catra and Adora fall fast asleep before she they can really think about what happened. They were just kind of  glad they had someone to sleep next to for the night…

 

* * *

 

 

  Catra wakes up, the first thing she sees being the back of Adora's head as she slept, her breathing soft and slow. The sunlight was pouring into the room, giving Adora a certain type of glow that tugged at Catra's heartstrings. Even though she couldn't see her face, she still thought she was beautiful. Even so… she can't help but wonder if this was a mistake. Sure, it felt good--really good--to get some pent up feelings out through sex, but giving in so easy and letting Adora think everything was all good now- it wasn't how Catra wanted to approach the situation. It wasn't how Catra wanted to solve this. She quietly turns into her other side, her back to Adora. She was honestly afraid to face her right now…

  The movement causes Adora to wake up, and she silently turns over, scooting herself close to Catra and draping an arm over her waist. She leaves a soft kiss on Catra's shoulder, making the other woman shiver a bit. "Morning," She murmurs sleepily, her voice a bit rough. Catra doesn't respond. For a second, Adora thinks she might still be asleep, but when Catra shifts in her embrace, she knows she's not.

  Adora sits up a bit, trying to look at Catra's face. "Hey, what's wrong?" She asks, resting a hand on her arm. "You okay?” Catra just sighs, looking uneasy. It worries Adora, and it’s clear by the look on her face, which only makes Catra feel bad.

  "I think…you should go," Catra tells her quietly as she sits up, looking at her. Ouch.

  Adora blinks in confusion, sitting up completely. She can't help but smile a bit. "What do you mean?" She asks. "We just…" Catra looks away from her.

  "This wasn't a good idea, Adora," She explains with a wince, her voice a bit pained. "We still have so much to work out, and I- I don't think we were thinking very clearly last night…"

  Adora laughs in disbelief, running a hand through her bed-tousled hair. "You're kidding, Catra…" She couldn't believe Catra was actually kicking her out after everything they just did.

  Catra simply shakes her head, sitting up against the headboard and pulling her knees to her chest, keeping herself covered. "No. I want you to go for now." She just…needed to sort some feelings out--they both did--and having Adora here right now wasn't helping. Obviously the sex didn't really help either. If anything, it made the situation more difficult. But that was besides the point. “We can’t do this when there’s still so much we need to get through...so you should go.” 

  Adora stares at her for a moment, hoping for her to change her mind, but when Catra doesn't say anything else, she just chuckles sadly, visibly hurt. "Right," She mutters, getting up and grabbing her clothes up off the floor, pulling them on. Catra can't bear to watch her, feeling kind of ashamed she let this moment of weakness get the better of her. Adora doesn't even say goodbye as she leaves Catra's room, slamming the door behind her.

  Catra jumps when the door slams, shutting her eyes. "Damnit," She whispers to herself, putting her face in her hands. She slides back down from the headboard, getting completely under the covers. She honestly wished she hadn’t let that happen last night. She wished she’d listened to her gut and at least waited until they’d gotten on more stable ground in terms of their relationship... but doing this and giving in when things weren’t exactly perfect wasn’t a good idea, especially when she wasn’t sure she wanted to pursue a romantic relationship with Adora again. There was just too much to talk about and too much to think through.

  She’s pretty glad she had the day off from work. After all of this, the last thing she wanted to do was get out of bed.

 

* * *

 

 

  Adora walks into the apartment, fighting back tears as she shuts the door, kicking off her shoes and throwing her keys on the counter, pissed off, tired, and hurt. Seahawk, who happens to be getting ready for work, raises an eyebrow at her. "Um…Are you okay? You didn't come home last night," He murmurs, turning back to the mirror by the front door to adjust his coat a bit--he took pride in looking perfect every day, honestly... He looks at Adora again, looking her up and down. He already had an idea of what Adora was doing home after being gone all night, but not really wanting to confront her about it; He had a bad feeling about Adora going over to Catra's in the first place… He'd been in her position before, but didn't have the heart to stop her from leaving. “Did...something happen with Catra?”

  Adora scoffs. "Yeah. Whatever." She starts walking away, but Seahawk sighs.

  "Tell me what happened," He requests, turning towards her. "I don't want you stomping around the house upset all day… I might have to sing you a song to cheer you up. I don't think you want that," He teases lightly, trying to get Adora to calm down a little.

  Adora sighs heavily, crossing her arms and fighting a small smile as she flops down onto the couch. "I slept with her. Twice," She mutters, shaking her head. Seahawk goes still, his suspicions confirmed.

  "Oh, Adora…" He walks over to her, sitting beside her, no more playfulness in his voice. "Why would you do that?" He asks, concerned but a little upset at the same time.

  Adora just sighs again, looking down. "I don't know. I-" She closes her eyes. "I just couldn't help myself. She talked about my feelings for her and I just kissed her and- and we ended up-" She starts tearing up. "I don't know what I was thinking, I feel so stupid." She puts her face in her hands, sniffling a bit.

  Seahawk is quiet for a moment before he sighs. "You _weren't_ thinking, Adora…" He puts an arm around her shoulders. "Listen…these moments of weakness, giving in to certain feelings, it's…hard to deal with. Especially when you're so in love with someone. I understand exactly where you're coming from. I, too, had similar moments of weakness where I just…" His voice trails off, and he sighs and shakes his head as Adora looks up at him. "I think that, maybe, you need to take a step back and really understand how to better repair your relationship with Catra. Because…becoming intimate just because you're hurt and wanting that closeness with her no matter the cost…it isn't healthy."

  "I know it isn't," She murmurs, wiping her eyes. "I just missed her so much, I missed everything about her, I couldn't--I couldn't stop myself. And when she kissed me back…" She stops talking, shaking her head. "I don't know-"

  Mermista suddenly walks in, clearing her throat a bit. She doesn't look at Adora, doing so pointedly. "Babe, you're gonna be late to work if you don't get up," She tells Seahawk, crossing her arms. Both Seahawk and Adora can sense she's upset, so Seahawk doesn't bother arguing. He gives Adora a hug before he stands up, kisses Mermista’s cheek, grabs his keys, and heads out. Mermista then looks at Adora. "I heard everything."

  Adora looks tired as she rolls her eyes. "I don't need another lecture, Mermista, just save it. I know I fucked up."

  Mermista crosses her arms, shaking her head. "It was really stupid of you to do that… you guys both, like, need to sort shit out," She explains. "And fucking right after you guys decide to make up is…" She huffs when Adora gets up, trying to ignore her. "Look, I'm just trying to help. Save you some pain. Save _Catra_ some pain."

  Adora rubs her hands over her face, frustrated. "I know. I get it."

  "I've been in this situation before. You just… need time. That's it. I know you want things to be fine right away but that isn't how it works. You need to know that." She sighs and shakes her head. "I have errands to run." She turns and walks out, grabbing her keys on the way out…still in her pajamas. Adora watches her go, guessing that Mermista just wanted to escape the conversation at that point, afraid she might say something that would piss Adora off even more.

  She lies down on the couch, closing her eyes. She's unhappy when immediately her mind goes back to her night with Catra and all that they did, something she missed for the past two years. She thinks of this morning, just an hour or so ago, when Catra kicked her out, the look of what Adora thought might be guilt on Catra's face… She knew Catra didn't actually want to kick her out, but Mermista had a point; they needed _time_ to make things better; Sex purely to get out pent up emotion wasn't the way to go about it. There was a lot more to repairing a seemingly irreparable relationship.

  Adora sighs and pulls her phone out from her pocket, clicking into the group chat she was in with Bow and Glimmer.

 

   _From: Adora_

_Hey guys. You free sometime this week? I'm sad and wanna hang out with my besties_

 

_From: Bow_

_Are you bummed about Catra? Because we know a great place to go to… not be sad?_

 

_From: Adora_

_How did you know it was about Catra?_

 

_From: Glimmer_

_Adora…suddenly having your ex around after a really bad breakup would make anyone sad. Let me and Bow take you out_

 

_From: Bow_

_Yeah it's this really cool club a few blocks from the diner. It's full of theater geeks so expect a lot of karaoke, dancing, and show tunes hehe_

 

_From: Bow_

_AND they've got a special on Friday. buy one get one free drinks!!!!!!! we gotta go Friday!!!!!!_

 

_From: Glimmer_

_omfg calm down that's not for another five days.._

 

_From: Adora_

_I've lived here for two years and you're just now telling me about this place?_

 

_From: Bow_

_well you're not really big on the club scene so we figured you wouldn't be interested. we didn't find out about it until we started working at the diner anyways_

 

_From: Glimmer_

_anyways we're gonna go on Friday and we're taking you with us you._

 

_From: Adora_

_Sounds like a plan. Thanks guys, I can always count on you <3_

 

She puts her phone down with a sigh. Maybe a night out with her friends would do her some good... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hm that seemed a lot longer in my doc,, sorry about the shortness of this chapter :/ also uh. everything else skdhskdh


	10. Chapter 10

Adora hadn't had the guts to even  _ text _ Catra since their night together. She's avoided the diner, only going to see Bow and Glimmer's solo acts that they'd worked their asses off to get. She just…didn't want to face Catra. And she gets lucky; Catra isn't there either of the nights she goes to see her friends. Catra never shows up to the cafe either, so Adora guesses the avoidance must be mutual. It actually kind of stings, if she was being honest, but she understood why this was happening. However, it also felt like they just took a giant step back from where they were before. They had gotten somewhere, they were working towards being okay… and now it felt like they were right back where they started. They weren't on hostile terms, so it was much better than before, but still... 

  She tries not to think about it right now, still kind of upset as she gets ready to go out with Bow and Glimmer. Trying to feel a little better, she tries doing her makeup a little nicer than usual. All three of them were getting ready in Adora's living room, wanting to make a big night out of it. Mermista's been gone all afternoon, but Adora just figures she had work and they hadn't known, so Adora pays no mind to her absence as Seahawk watches them get ready, amused and interested. He wasn't big on the club scene, preferring simple bars and pubs himself.

  Glimmer slides up next to Adora, peeking into the mirror in her compact, smiling. "You look really good, Adora," She murmurs, gently brushing a loose strand of hair behind her ear, letting her touch linger a bit, smiling at her through the mirror. Adora smiles back at her, not minding the casual touch. It wasn't unlike Glimmer to be touchy, especially with her, so it didn't really bother her. 

  "Thanks. I figured I'd dress up a little, I'm glad I pulled it off." She does one last fix to her eyeliner before closing her compact and closing the tube of eyeliner. Before she can set it down, Bow snatches it from her hand, grabbing her mirror too. Adora nudges him with her elbow, smirking. "What, gonna do your makeup too?" 

  Bow grins, taking out the eyeliner brush. "Mmmhm," He hums in response, getting to work. Seahawk chuckles, surprised as Bow gets it done incredibly quick and incredibly well. 

  "You must have lots of practice, Bow," He points out, and Bow laughs. 

  "I've been in shows since I was in elementary school, I'm like a pro now," He tells him, and the girls laugh a bit at that. "I'm  _ so _ doing karaoke tonight," He says excitedly, looking up at Adora and Glimmer. "You guys gonna?" 

  Glimmer gives an excited nod, but Adora shrugs. "I don't know. I might dance or something. I've never really done this kinda thing before," She explains, and Glimmer wraps her arm around her shoulders, hugging her a bit. 

  "You'll be fiiiine!" She assures her, squeezing her a bit. "Don't worry about it." She kisses her cheek before letting her go, grabbing her purse. "Alright, let's go!" She starts heading towards the door, and Adora huffs, grabbing her bag as she hurries to follow her. Bow gives Seahawk a quick hug before he follows the girls out, probably far more excited than the two of them. 

  Seahawk watches them go, and as soon as they close the door, he sighs. He hopes Adora has a good night. After all the stress she's been under lately, he thinks she deserves a night to just relax and hang loose with her friends. He sits down on the couch, looking around the empty apartment. Well… it looked like he'd be completely alone tonight. 

 

* * *

 

 

  Adora laughs as Bow takes a couple shots in quick succession, wincing and coughing a bit as he slams the glasses down. She then takes a deep breath and takes her own shots that have been placed in front of her by Glimmer. She promised she'd match Bow shot for shot, and they were at number four now. She wasn't used to drinking quite like this, as her tolerance was pretty low, but it was all in good fun, and she didn't mind. 

  Bow stands up, clapping his hands. "Alright, here I go." Adora and Glimmer cheer him on as he makes his way up to the stage, where he takes a microphone from the karaoke machine operator. He leans in and tells him a song, to which he nods. Bow stands in the middle of the stage, and people are already cheering for him. He'd been here a few times already, and he was so good he was already almost a legend. In such a short time he'd already garnered a very small fan base. Adora was a tad jealous, but she honestly couldn't blame them. Bow was born to be on stage, and it showed every time he got on one. 

  Adora's mind is already swirling by the time he starts singing; She can't exactly tell what song it is because there's so much noise and cheering for him, but still, Glimmer grabs her hand and grins. "Let's dance!" She shouts above the noise. Adora just nods and smiles, letting herself get pulled onto the dance floor, where several people have already started dancing.

  Honestly, Adora hadn't felt this good in a while. Dancing here with the music loud, the cheers louder, hearing Bow's voice loud and easy to hear he sang his heart out, all of her worries were just washed away. She wasn't thinking of Catra or how their relationship was, she wasn't thinking of the heartbreak or pain, she wasn't… she wasn't really thinking at all, and maybe that's what she's needed lately. To just let go and enjoy herself. She smiles and chuckles when Glimmer gets pushed closer to Adora as the dance floor got more crowded. "Hey," She says, and because Glimmer is so close she's able to hear. 

  She smirks. "Hi," She replies, smirk turning into a grin as she looked up at her. They were moving together, close enough that if Glimmer were to move any closer their chests would be touching. Close enough that… Glimmer might be getting an idea or two. She was wasn't as drunk as Adora and Bow were, but she'd always boasted about her ability to think clearly under the influence, but right now, being so close to her, the woman she was in love with… 

  
  


 

  Catra and Mermista sit at the bar on the other end of the club, the quieter side more tucked away in the back and a bit farther away from the stage and dance floor so they could talk comfortably, but still close enough that they could get up and join easily if they wanted. Mermista had gone to the diner earlier that day and asked for Catra, hoping to catch her and invite her out for a drink at her favorite club. Catra had agreed, much to Mermista's relief. Catra was wary of the fact she was one of Adora's friends, but after being told that she understood Catra's situation more than Adora did by a longshot, she agreed, mostly because she was curious by what she meant- and if she really did understand.

  "So…" Catra sips her drink, leaning against the bar. "I'm guessing Adora's told you everything about us ever, right?" She asks, and Mermista nods slightly. 

  "Ah, yeah," She says, stirring her drink with her straw. "I've known about you, like, basically from the first day she'd been in New York," She explains with a little wave of her hand. That makes Catra frown a little as she stares into her drink. To think Adora could so easily talk about it so soon after the fact… She doesn't say anything, letting Mermista continue. "And…we know about what you guys did the other day…and about how it ended." She glances away, feeling a bit awkward about bringing it up. Catra lets out a big sigh. 

  "Of course she told. Let me guess, she's made me out to be some vindictive bitch, huh? Like I'm the bad guy?" Catra grumbles, finishing off her drink. Mermista shakes her head. 

  "No, actually. She's kinda fessed up to the fact she fucked up by now," She explains with a shrug. Catra frowns, and before she can say anything Mermista quickly starts talking again. "But, um, look…you know the the reason I invited you out tonight was to like...I don't know, let you know you're not alone in feeling like this. And I mean this feeling like really specifically." 

  Catra raises an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?" She asks, confused. "Did you date Adora too or-" 

  "No!" Mermista quickly interjects with an embarrassed laugh. "No, I just-" She sighs, calming down a bit. "I've been in your place before. Almost the exact same. My boyfriend…he left me like Adora left you. He left to focus on his own dreams, he left me behind so he could move forward. I know what it's like, I know how it hurts, and…" She rests a hand on Catra's, smiling slightly. "I know that you're not over it yet. Because it's been _years_ for me and I still get upset thinking about how he left me every now and then."

  Catra hasn't said anything, or moved her hand away from Mermista's. When Mermista pauses, Catra takes a breath. "That's…that actually helps, knowing I'm not really alone," She tells her, smiling a bit. "My friends tried to be there and understand, back at home, but… they weren't dating her, they weren't in love with her like I am-" She shuts her eyes, catching her slip up too late. "Was…"

  Mermista takes her hand back, leaning against the bar with a small smile as she rests her chin in her hands. "Was? Really?" She teases a bit, and Catra huffs, crossing her arms.

  "Okay, look, after all me and Adora have been through together, i-it takes longer to really get over it-" She's cut off when Mermista nudges her. 

  "I get it, don't worry," She assures her. "Adora loves you too. I mean…she's tried to move on, I think, but at the end of the day…you're who she thinks of. And- and I'm not saying that to try and like, push you guys together again, I'm just- I'm just kinda letting you know-"

  Catra laughs, shaking her head. "No, no, I know she does. I know." Her smile fades. "I just can't go back to her so easily. I can't let her off the hook so easy just because I love her, I can't go back to her when... when I'm not even sure I  _ want  _ to…" 

  Mermista nods slowly. "That's okay. That's totally okay. If I'm being honest…" She leans closer, smiling mischievously. "I got my boyfriend to grovel when he tried to get me back. It felt good, not gonna lie." 

  That makes Catra laugh again, but her laughter almost immediately subsides when Adora and Glimmer come into view on the dance floor. Catra goes tense when she sees just how close they are, how much Glimmer is touching her… Mermista raises an eyebrow at the look on Catra's face, then turns in the direction she's looking. She blinks in surprise.

  "Oh my God," She murmurs. Then, she realizes something, and her eyes go wide as she reaches towards Catra. "Catra, I swear I didn't know they were coming, I-" 

  Catra shakes her head quickly. "I know. It's fine. She can...she can dance with whoever she wants," She murmurs, more as a reassurance to herself. Mermista looks uncertain about that, then turns to look at her friends again. She kind of can't believe what she's seeing, especially with how Glimmer is behaving.

  "Hey, if you wanna leave…" Mermista suggests, her voice trailing off. But Catra isn't listening anyways, her eyes glued to Adora and Glimmer. She's upset, but she feels like she might truly snap when Glimmer looks at her again, narrows her eyes a bit, then looks at Adora. With a smirk, she gently turns Adora ever so slightly so she wouldn't see Catra, saying something to her that Catra can't make out by reading her lips. Whatever it was, Adora seemed to go still when she said it.

  And, in what could be a purposeful, even bigger slap to the face… Glimmer leans up and cups Adora's face, kissing her. Adora doesn't push her away, either, adding further insult to injury.

  Catra feels white hot anger coursing through her then, and she can barely stop herself. "Oh, hell no," Catra mutters, jumping off the barstool she was sitting on, storming over to them. Mermista reaches for her wrist to stop her, but it's clear Catra's on a warpath. She gets up and follows at a distance just in case she has to prevent a fistfight. 

  Catra grabs Adora's shoulder and spins her around. "Are you fucking kidding me, Adora?" She shouts, and Adora looks confused, her hand over her mouth, eyes wide in surprise. 

  She moves her hand, shaking her head in confusion, clearly dazed. "Catra, what are you-, I-I didn't-" Catra shakes her head, fighting hot, angry tears, not even noticing the look on Adora's face.

  "I can't believe you'd do this. After all we--" She stops, looking at Glimmer, who doesn't seem nearly as upset at the confrontation; She actually looks... _smug_. "Fuck you," She mutters, pushing past the crowd that's grown around them to watch the drama, hurrying outside. Mermista looks at Adora and Glimmer, shaking her head slowly as she follows Catra out. 

  Adora looks at Glimmer. She's about to ask why she'd do this when, despite her drunken haze, she realizes that Catra was far more important right now. She just follows after her, ignoring the fact that Glimmer is right on her heels. "Adora, hold on-" She grabs Adora's wrist. "Stop, let's just go back-" 

  "Stop it, Glimmer!" Adora snaps, yanking her hand back and lowkey knocking herself off balance. She catches herself, shaking her head. "Just stop." She turns around again, pushing the door open. 

  Catra and Mermista are standing in the alley beside the building, not talking. Catra was leaning against the wall, her hands on her knees as she breathed in the cool evening air in an attempt to calm down. Mermista gently rubs her back, trying to help. When she sees Adora and Glimmer walk up, she frowns. "Guys, maybe you should go for now." 

  Adora shakes her head. "No, no, I- Catra, I promise, I didn't--I don't know what-" 

  "Bullshit, Adora!" Catra snaps, looking up at her, standing straight up. "How could you do that to me?! How could you fuck me then turn around not even a goddamn week later and make out with someone else? Are you mad that you can't have me right away or something? Are you that- fuck, are you  _ that _ fucking selfish-" 

  "Hey, why don't you just shut the hell up, Catra," Glimmer snaps, stepping between her and Adora, nudging Adora behind her. Adora can't even speak, too shocked to say anything.

  Catra laughs in disbelief. "Don't talk to me like that. I saw what you did-" 

  "Listen. She doesn't want you anymore," She murmurs, stepping closer. "She doesn't want you. Why would she? She has friends here, she has a  _ family _ here, with  _ us _ , and she doesn't need you anymore ."

  "Glimmer, stop," Mermista tells her, tired. "We should all just-" 

  "You aren't a part of that anymore but you just kept butting in and messing with her feelings even after she moved on," Glimmer continues, ignoring her friend. "She doesn't owe anything to you just because you're here now, you don't own her." 

  Catra stares at her, her hands starting to shake as they ball into fists. Of course Glimmer would be taking Adora's side, of course she'd make Catra out to be the bad guy… She doesn't speak, glancing at Adora, hoping she'll step in and say something,  _ anything _ . 

  Adora looks at Catra, blinking a bit as she tries to gather herself, then looks at Glimmer. "Glimmer, stop," Adora whispers, tears filling her eyes. "Don't say that, it isn't true-" Why did she drink so much? If she could think more clearly, if she could keep herself steady on shaky legs- Mermista goes over and puts an arm around her shoulders to keep her steady, quietly telling her it's okay. While she wanted to avoid a fight altogether, she wanted Adora to be safe more, and holding onto her was the best she could do for now. Adora was…too under the influence to be alone right now. 

  Glimmer doesn't listen to Adora anyways, instead keeping her words and anger trained on Catra. "Have you ever stopped to think that maybe she didn't leave just to come here for school?" She smirks bitterly as Catra suddenly goes still, her eyes going a bit wide. "She didn't just leave LA, she left  _ you _ , because  _ you _ were holding her back. So why don't you just get out of here. Because honestly?" She gets in Catra's face just to enunciate her point. "I'm better for her than you ever were-" 

  That's it. 

  Catra lunges at her, grabbing the collar of her jacket and shoving her against the wall, her teeth grit in anger. Adora gasps, shocked. "Catra-"

  Glimmer gets the wind knocked out of her as she grips Catra's wrists, absolutely furious. Catra pulls her away, then pushes her right back up against the wall, making her wince. "Shut up, shut the  _ fuck _ up! You don't know  _ anything _ !" Catra shouts, and Mermista doesn't have time to let go of Adora and separate them before Catra raises a fist, ready to throw it. 

  "That's enough!" Adora finally shouts, her eyes shut tight. "Just  _ stop _ this!" She gasps out. "You guys are so- you just-" She's so frustrated that she can't get her thoughts lined up correctly. "Just stop, both of you!" Catra and Glimmer exchange a look before they slowly step away from each other, breathing hard, both of them fuming. Adora hated being caught in the middle of this, she just doesn't understand--She looks between them, tears in her eyes. "You need to stop, because--because I don't think I…" She doesn't finish her sentence, breathing a bit hard as she fought back sudden nausea that's slowly consuming her. "I can't do this…" She puts a hand on her forehead, turning away and starting to walk home, swaying a bit. Mermista looks at Catra and Glimmer, shaking her head with a frown as she goes after Adora to make sure she'd make it home safe. 

  Bow suddenly runs out, having not noticed his friends were gone until he finally got off the stage. He looks around in confusion until he finally spots them in the alley. "What the hell, guys-" He stops upon seeing that only Glimmer and Catra- wait. "Catra? What are you-?" Catra just shakes her head and hurries away, furious and no longer wanting to deal with this. She needed to hit something, and she had a feeling she'd stray further from Adora's good graces if she hit Glimmer… Bow looks at Glimmer then, hoping for an answer. "What…?" 

  Glimmer sighs, running a hand through her hair tiredly. "Let's just go home. I'll tell you about it." 

 

* * *

 

 

  Seahawk gently strokes Adora's hair as she sleeps with her head in his lap, Mermista sitting beside him. "If I had known you were taking Catra to the same club, I would've stopped Adora from going," He says quietly feeling a bit guilty. Mermista shakes her head slowly. 

  "It's fine," She assures him. "I didn't know either. I didn't...I didn't expect Glimmer to instigate all that happened tonight, I don't know what came over her…" She really is confused, because Glimmer really is a sweet girl. But tonight…tonight just showed her that maybe she didn't know Glimmer as well as she thought she did. "I really just…wanted to get to know Catra and I ended up ruining things even worse for her and Adora," She mumbles, running a hand through her hair. "I said I'd stay out of it and I didn't listen to myself and now…this."

  Seahawk shakes his head. "Mm, no, stop," He rests his other hand on her thigh. "You're alright. I'm sure Catra enjoyed your company, especially considering you understand how she feels…for the most part, anyways." He sighs. "For right now, let's just be here for them, okay?" 

  Mermista nods, then suddenly she frowns. "Ugh, you should've seen how Glimmer looked at Catra when she and Adora were dancing, though, oh my God." She scoffs. "She basically looked Catra right in the fucking eye and kissed Adora. Like, what the fuck was that?" 

  Seahawk makes a sour face. "Well that's just rude," He murmurs. "Very poor judgment on Glimmer's part." 

  "She started this whole thing, I just don't know what she was thinking. She knows how this situation is, she knows how like, delicate things are between Catra and Adora right now. It was just…" She sighs and shakes her head. "I don't know. Let's get Adora to bed, it's really late…" 

 

* * *

 

 

  "You're actually stupid, Glimmer," Bow tells her, disbelief written on his face. "Like, okay, I love you, you're my best friend, but I seriously cannot believe you'd do something that stupid,  _ especially  _ in front of Catra!" His voice cracks as it gets louder, and Glimmer groans, putting her face in her hands. 

  "I know, I know," She says, not looking up. "I don't know what came over me. I really, really don't." 

  Bow sits down beside her on her bed, still in shock. "Glimmer, I think you  _ really  _ messed things up between them. They were--they were already really tense and stuff and…" He shakes his head, crossing his arms. "You were really out of line."

  "I know I was," She tells him, finally looking up. "I feel really stupid." She flops back on her pillows, staring up at the ceiling. "I just…saw Catra there at the bar, and I thought of what she and Adora did the other day and- and I just couldn't stand the fact she was going right back to her like it was no big deal. I…I really thought we'd…" She shuts her eyes, not finishing her sentence. 

  Bow shifts a bit so he's sitting up against the headboard of Glimmer's bed. "Glimmer…I think you have to understand that…Adora was never going to go out with you. I know you love her, and she loves you too, but her heart belongs to Catra. It always has. And now they're working on fixing everything--well,  _ trying _ to--but tonight was another huge step back, you know? You…" He heaves a big sigh, shaking his head. "Getting Catra to hate Adora isn't going to miraculously drive Adora into your arms, Glimmer, you _need_ to understand that." He looks at her, and when she doesn't respond, he sighs again and gets up. "I'm going to bed. Maybe you should think about apologizing. Goodnight." And with that, he leaves her room without another word. 

  Glimmer sits up and watches him walk out, then close her door. Honestly, and she hates to admit it, but he didn't make one wrong point. He was right. 

  She had gotten jealous, far too jealous, and made a decision that could've possibly ruined more things than one…


	11. Chapter 11

   After hours in the diner was Catra's favorite shift to work. She still got to perform, which was what she loved, but then she got to stay behind, (mostly) alone, and clean up and think peacefully while she did. She needed a lot of quiet thinking time lately. It's been a couple days since the whole club fiasco and Catra has just been… feeling really tense and on edge. Was Glimmer right? Did Adora really feel that way about her? Did Adora...really leave her, and not just LA? Everything Glimmer said has stuck to her mind, front and center, and it’s been getting to her. Glimmer has called out of work both days since the fight, and Bow has been a bit more distant than usual. It's her fault, she thinks, for reacting the way she did to the situation. 

   She sighs and shakes her head to herself as she resumes cleaning one of the tables near the stage, a table Entrapta happens to be sitting at doing some work. She lifts up her clipboard when Catra starts wiping down the tabletop. "You're quiet tonight, Catra," Entrapta observes, watching as Catra moves to the next table. 

   Catra shrugs a bit. "Got a lot on my mind I guess," She murmurs, sighing. 

   Interested and curious, Entrapta leans against the table, smiling a bit. "Wanna talk about it?" 

   "Not particularly…" Catra responds tiredly, shaking her head. Entrapta frowns a bit. 

   "I’ve noticed that Glimmer hasn’t been to work lately," She observes, taking a glance at her clipboard. “I know you two aren’t on the best of terms, so it’s only logical to think that something is-“

   The door to the dining room suddenly opens, cutting Entrapta off. In comes Glimmer, much to Catra's disdain. "What the hell are you doing here?" She demands, narrowing her eyes. "You called in again today."

   Glimmer crosses her arms, looking awkward. "Well it's the one place I knew you'd be, so…" She looks around at anything but Catra. Her eyes eventually land on Entrapta, who is watching the exchange with rapt attention. She chooses to ignore her presence; Entrapta was…an odd one. "I wanna talk,” She says as she turns back to Catra.

   "I don't," Catra says with a huff. "Just get out of here so I can finish up and go home." Glimmer shakes her head. 

   "No, I wanna talk. About the other night…" She takes a step forward when Catra simply ignores her. "Look, Catra, I was really, _really_ out of line-" 

   Catra slams a hand down on the table she's cleaning, spinning to look at Glimmer, who jumps at the harsh, sudden sound. "Don't apologize to me. It doesn't matter what you say to me right now, I'm not gonna forget the bullshit you said the other night. And I'm definitely not gonna forgive you." She turns away again. 

   Glimmer hugs herself a bit. "I don't know what I was thinking, moving in on her like that when you two- when you were-"

   "Can you _please_ shut up?" Catra asks in exasperation, starting to get upset. "What you did was really shitty." She stops cleaning altogether. "Me and Adora may not be together, and I don’t know if we ever will be again, but we were getting somewhere, we were getting better. Yeah we took a step back, yeah we had a little bump in the road, but that does _not_ give you the right to try and- and make her hate me. That doesn't give you the right to try and fuck with her emotions in your favor."

  Glimmer scoffs. "I'm not messing with anyone's emotions, Catra," She insists with a frown. "I kissed her. That's it." 

   "No, that's not it. You kissed her, you kept saying all that shit about how bad I am for her, you said you were better, you…" Catra pauses, a look of hurt coming to her face. "You said I was just holding her back." She looks at her, as if seeking an explanation. "How is that not trying to fuck with her emotions for your own benefit, huh? Trying to turn her against me like that?" 

   Glimmer stares at her, going quiet. She looks away after a few beats of silence.

   "Yeah," Catra murmurs with a scoff, turning away. "Thought so. Save your half-assed apology for someone who actually cares." She picks up her dishcloth and starts wiping down another table, hoping Glimmer will take the hint and leave. Glimmer just sighs.

   “Look, Catra, I’m trying to apologize so I can make it up to Ado-“

   “So you’re only apologizing to me because you upset Adora, and you’re not apologizing for all the shit you said to me?” She asks, looking at her, an upset and hurt expression on her face. “I get that you don’t like me because I’m ‘in the way’,” She makes air quotes with a roll of her eyes. “-of you hooking up with Adora or whatever, but could at least be a decent fucking human being? Could you _at least_ admit that you did something shitty just to fucking _spite me_?” She throws her dishcloth on the table, putting her hands on her hips in frustration. She really didn’t wanna deal with this right now, she really didn’t.

   Glimmer looks at her, sighing quietly. “Fine, I’m sorry,” She mutters, shrugging slightly and looking away. Then, without another word, she walks out, much to Catra’s relief. 

   For a second, she forgets she's not alone in the dining room; it's only when Entrapta laughs does she remember. "Oh- what the hell," Catra mutters with a roll of her eyes. 

   "This was interesting, very very interesting," Entrapta comments, grinning. "I sense conflict between you and Glimmer. I was right. Over a girl?" 

   Catra rubs her hands over her face, frustrated and tired. "Yeah. Sure. Over a girl."

   "I see, I see…" Entrapta ponders this for a moment. "I've never witnessed workplace drama quite like this before, it's very interesting." She stands up, grabbing her clipboard. "Anyways, I'm gonna head out. Goodnight, Catra!" She waves and hurries out leaving Catra completely alone. 

   Catra slumps down in a chair when the door closes, exhausted. Goddamnit… This situation had gone from bad to worse, and…Catra had no idea what was going to happen now. She had no idea what to do, especially after the other night. How could she face Adora after nearly beating the shit out of her best friend? She felt like a fucking idiot honestly. She just wanted everything to be okay again. It was going so well. 

   It was all going so well…

 

* * *

 

 

   Adora hasn't been feeling like herself lately. The past couple days she's had a constant pounding migraine, making it hard to get through the day. Catra hasn't tried contacting her, and neither had Glimmer--although, she wasn't too keen on the idea of hearing from Glimmer right now anyways. She wasn't exactly mad at Catra; she understood that Glimmer was provoking her about an extremely sensitive topic, and even worse, she was telling her a few things that were not true when she knew Adora wasn't fully capable of standing up for herself. She's been a bit scared of reaching out to Catra in fear of her being angry and having taken all Glimmer said to heart… 

   She has the apartment to herself, Seahawk and Mermista having gone out for a date night, and she decides that she'll finally talk to Catra. She might as well; at this point, she didn't think she had much to lose… 

 

_From: Adora_

_Hey. Can you come to my place tonight? I wanna talk about the other night…_

 

_From: Adora_

_I know it's late, and I know it’s sudden but we've put this off for a little while now and we need to talk_

 

_From : Adora_

_I really want to apologize for what happened_

 

_From: Catra_

_yeah, I get it... I'll come over_

 

   Okay, not very enthusiastic, but she expected that. That's fine, she can still work with it. She sends her a message with her address, then sinks back into the couch, closing her eyes. God. She hoped she could fix this. She hoped she could repair that bridge they'd so carefully built beforehand… She doesn't realize that she's dozed off until her doorbell rings, making her jump awake in surprise. She jumps up quickly, hurrying to open the door. 

   "Catra," She says with a relieved sigh when she opens the door. "Um, come in," She gestures for the quieter, tired looking woman to come inside. She didn't look too great either… Catra steps inside, sighing quietly. She glances around the apartment, kind of surprised by how neat and tidy it was, although Adora has always been pretty clean. Very organized. Adora leads her over to the couch, and they both sit down without a word, a silence settling between them as they thought of how to start the conversation.

   “So,” Catra finally breaks the silence. “Glimmer came up to me during my shift tonight,” She says, smiling a bit. Adora raises an eyebrow.

   “What? Really?” She asks, smiling in amusement. “Why did she do that?”

   “Well, get this,” She leans a bit closer, smirking. “She said she was apologizing to me to make up for what she did to you the other night.”

   Adora chuckles. “And not for provoking you like she did?” Catra nods, humming.

   “Mhm.” She sighs, shaking her head a bit. “Thought she was better than that, to be honest…” Adora shrugs slightly.

   “Yeah, me too…” She shifts a bit in her seat.

   Catra takes a breath before looking to Adora again. “Speaking of the other night…”

   Adora nods quickly, dreading this conversation just a bit, but it had to be had.  “Right, right, yeah, um…” She takes a deep breath, shaking her head slightly. “I really hope you didn’t believe what Glimmer said,” She murmurs, looking at her, visibly worried. “Because- Because none of it was true,” She insists, especially when she starts looking ever so slightly skeptical.

   Catra looks at her, her looks turning just a little bit sad. “Adora...I don’t know. I wanna believe you, but…” She shifts uncomfortably. “Glimmer kissed you. I saw the way you were dancing with her and...that kiss. What was up with that, Adora? Be honest with me…”

   Adora rolls her eyes. “She’s in love with me, I know that, and she’s been trying to get with me for a while...I don’t know what she was thinking, trying to kiss me like that, and then picking a fight with you- I’m so sorry about that… I don’t have any feelings for her like that. She’s my friend, that’s all.”

   Catra nods slightly, relieved about that at least. She takes a deep breath. And now, for the more hurtful part. “She also said...that you left _me_ . Not just LA, but _me_. That I was holding you back.”

   Adora chuckles nervously, shaking her head a bit. “That’s not- that is _definitely_ not true, Catra,” She explains, smiling slightly. “Listen to me, okay?” She takes her hand, relieved when Catra doesn’t try and pull away from her. 

   Catra gives her a sad look, as if she’s tired of being played with, she’s tired of emotionally running herself ragged, she’s tired of stressing and wondering about her relationship with Adora… It makes her heart ache a bit.

   “I never left _you_ specifically, and you were never holding me back...you were _never_ holding me back...everything I did...it was for my own selfish reasons, and I’ve done my best to face that. I know that you’re hurt- I know that I was the one who did it. But I would never leave _you_.”

   Catra stares at her, her mind spinning and thinking as she tried to decide if she could believe her or not. After a second or two, she takes her hand back, shaking her head. “No… No, you did leave me. I know you’ve probably tried to tell yourself you were just leaving home, and school, and California, but...Adora, you and I both know that deep down I was holding you back. Deep down you hoped I wouldn’t get into Bright Moon so you could get big all on your own. If you had really wanted this life with me, if I really wasn’t holding you back and dragging you down, you wouldn’t have left.” She stands up. “I wish you would understand that. And I’m sorry to bring this up _again_ but everything Glimmer said really made me start thinking. I know you’re trying, I know you are...but...if you can’t even own up to the fact that you abandoned me and our family, then...then I can’t do this, Adora. If you can’t be completely honest then how can we move forward? How can we-“

   “Catra, please,” Adora cuts in, shutting her eyes tight. “I’ve been bending over backwards since you got here to try and fix this, I’ve been doing all that I can-“ She looks at her. “I know I fucked up, I know I ruined everything but I can’t do this alone. I can’t fix this all on my own, we _need_ to do this together.” She stands up and takes her hands again, starting to look frustrated. “Okay. I’ll own up to it. I left you, I left everyone, I left everything, and I haven’t stopped feeling guilty since. I’m sorry. I am so fucking sorry, and I don’t know what else I can possibly do. I don’t know what else I can do, Catra.” She’s pleading now, squeezing a silent Catra’s hands desperately. “Tell me.”

   Catra closes her eyes, her head bowing a bit. It takes her a moment, but she finally speaks. “Okay,” She murmurs. “You wanna know what you can do?” She looks up at her. “Don’t ever leave me again. You _can’t_ leave me like that again. You can’t put me through something like that. I love you, Adora, I never stopped. I hate myself for it, but I never stopped, but what you did destroyed me. I wouldn't be able to handle it again. So if I drop this...If we settle this and we move on…You can’t do that to me ever, _ever_ again.”

   Adora nods slightly, taking a shaky breath and fighting tears. “Alright. Okay, Catra, of course,” She whispers, nodding more. “Okay.”

   Catra smiles slightly and cups Adora’s face in her hands, then leans in and kisses her gently, letting her lips linger before she finally pulls away, looking into her eyes. It honestly felt a bit surreal that they were finally, _finally_ going to be putting this behind them--or, rather, trying to. Catra had to admit that she missed Adora more than anything. She knew that she could only go so long without forgiving Adora and allowing them to move on on good terms. Adora had a point, too; She recognized that Adora had been doing her best to make things right with Catra but this couldn't be a one-sided effort if they really wanted to make up. Catra had to put in effort too. 

   Adora looks back Catra, biting her lip for a second. "So…" She takes a breath, resting her forehead against Catra's. "What are we doing?" She asks quietly. "What are we?" 

   Catra hums thoughtfully as she strokes Adora's cheeks with her thumbs. "Does...girlfriend sound okay?" She asks with a little smirk, and Adora laughs, kissing her again. 

   "Yeah, that sounds okay." 

 

* * *

 

 

   Adora felt like she was about to break up with someone, the way she was repeating a speech in her head as she paced around the living room anxiously. Bow lays out on her couch on his stomach, swinging his legs in the air. "Okay, go through it one more time. Make sure she _really_ knows, you know?" He tells her, turning over and sitting up. "Because, like, I tried to tell her how messed up it was but I don't know if she _really_ understood, you know? You know how hard-headed she is." 

   Adora runs a hand through her hair. "Yeah…um, so," She puts her hands on her hips, looking at him. "I'm not making a mistake am I?" She asks him, looking worried. "I'm not, right?" 

   Bow nods. "You're doing the right thing. You're setting boundaries, you're letting her know the deal and all that." He waves his hand a bit. "I think it'll be good for her to get some closure too. I think she really needs to hear it from you once and for all," He says firmly, nodding. "It'll be okay."

   She smiles a little. "Okay…thank you, Bow, really," She says quietly, going over and giving him a big hug. Just as she pulls away, there's a knock at the door, and there's only one person that could possibly be… She takes a deep breath and heads over to the door, opening it. Glimmer smiles at her, waving slightly. 

   "Hey," She says quietly, shifting a bit. Adora lets her inside after saying a quiet hello. Glimmer raises an eyebrow at Bow. "What are you doing here?" She asks, confused. 

   Bow shrugs a bit. "Moral support," He says simply, and Glimmer glances at Adora. 

   "I thought you just wanted to talk, why do we need moral support?" She asks her. Adora shrugs slightly. 

   "Listen, Glimmer, we really do need to talk… and I _really_ need you to listen." She gestures for Glimmer to sit down, and Adora sits down next to her. Glimmer looks pretty uneasy, but she doesn't say anything. "What happened the other night… your fight with Catra… it was really, really not okay. All those things you said… it wasn't cool. You know that, right?" 

   Glimmer starts playing with her hands a bit, glancing down at them. "I know. I know I was really out of line and it just- it wasn't cool of me. I'm sorry. I wanted to come talk to you but… I was too scared," She says apologetically. "I already tried saying sorry to Catra, and um…" She shakes her head. "Anyways, I'm sorry, Adora."

   Adora nods slightly, offering her a small, nervous smile. "Thanks. Um… look, Glimmer… Catra and I… we're giving it another shot." 

   Glimmer looks up, eyes wide. "Seriously?" She asks, surprised. "How could you- After everything-?" She shakes her head, confused. "Adora, are you sure that's a good idea?" 

   Adora sighs, already feeling frustrated. "Yes. I'm sure. We've been fighting long enough and we finally decided to give it a rest and try again. We love each other. And thinks might be a little rocky but… you need to understand that I'm not in love with you like you want me to be," She tells her quietly, trying to sound sympathetic. "I don't love you the way you want me to love you. Going after Catra like you did and flirting with me, _kissing_ me, isn't going to change that, and I'm sorry. You mean a lot to me and you're one of closest friends but I just need to you to step back and let Catra and I be on our own."

   Glimmer states at her, honestly pretty shocked. "I…" She takes a shaky breath. "I just…don't understand how you could…"

   Bow steps in, then, a tad frustrated as well. "Glimmer, seriously… I love you but honestly, she doesn’t really owe you an explanation. Adora already told you she and Catra are trying again. Just accept that."

   She blinks a bit before nodding. "Right," She whispers, nodding slightly. She isn't exactly sure she's convinced, but… if this is what Adora really wanted, and how Adora really felt…

   Adora takes a deep breath after a quiet 'thank you' to Bow. "Are we good?" She asks hopefully, a small smile on her face. Glimmer forces a smile and nods. 

   "Mhm, we're good," She assures her. "Thanks for…for telling me," She says, nodding again. "And I really am sorry for all that I did and all that I said. You didn't deserve that, and neither did Catra."

   Adora pulls her into a hug, sighing. "It's okay," She tells her quietly, rubbing her back a bit. Glimmer hugs her back, savoring the feeling of being in her arms; she knew it was just a friendly hug, but…well, she could pretend. 

   She pulls away after a moment, then smiles a little. "So…should we order in? I hope you didn't invite me over just for this," She teases with a little smirk, and Adora chuckles, shaking her head. 

   "Yeah, we can get something. Bow?" Adora looks to Bow, who grins. 

  "Ooh, do I get to pick?" He asks excitedly, already pulling out his phone. " _Hell yes_."

   The night is good, a night of friends just relaxing together and trying to feel better. But Glimmer… she knows it'll be a while before she's completely okay. The woman she was in love with was back with her ex, no chance of her ever returning her feelings. It hurt, and she frankly didn't want to be around Adora right now because of it, but she didn't have a choice. She didn't want to ruin things further.

  So she sucks it up, rests against Adora on the couch, and tries to enjoy her night. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if this one was short this was just like,, a makeup chapter i suppose..  
> anyways we goin catradora make up  
> also i SWEAR there will be broadway/performing stuff soon..i promise..i know it’s been very very slow coming but it WILL happen..and when it does........well let’s just say if you thought the drama was over then my friends you are sadly mistaken..


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi sorry this took so long :((((( I was feeling really unmotivated and tired for a while, which is why it took so long and also why this chapter like. really reallysucks........don't like it.. anyways more notes at the end,, thank you for sticking around and reading this Shit, if you've stuck around, it means a lot to me

   The morning sun felt comfortably warm as it poured into the room through the window, slowly waking Adora up from her sleep. For a moment, she forgets where she is… Upon opening her eyes, she's not staring at her own bedroom wall. Then, it clicks; she'd spent another night with Catra. Probably the third night a row if she remembers correctly. She smiles slightly to herself before she turns over to face Catra, scooting herself a bit closer so she can drape an arm around her waist, pressing a soft, lingering kiss to the back of her neck. She leans back when Catra stirs, humming quietly as she wakes. 

   "Adora?" She shifts a bit upon feeling someone else's skin against her own, a feeling she's slowly becoming accustomed to. She rubs her eyes before turning over. Wow. Yeah, it really is Adora, here in her bed, lying next to her yet again... Looking soft and bed-tousled, her face still pink and flushed from the night before, a small, fond smile on her lips as she looked back at her. Catra can't help but smile like a fool, seeing such a pretty sight. "Hey."

   Adora chuckles and rests a hand on her cheek, kissing her. "Hi. Sleep well?" She asks quietly, gently stroking her cheek before she takes her hand back, just looking at her. Catra nods, smiling back at her. 

   "Yeah. You?" She reaches over and brushes Adora's hair behind her ear, still unable to believe that after all this time, Adora was in her bed- this time under much better circumstances than before. This time around, it was warm, happy...it felt  _ good _ . The very opposite of their first time together again all that time ago. This time, Catra didn't want her gone, she didn't want her to leave. In fact, all she wanted was for her to stay. To her delight, Adora's been staying over more nights than she spends at home now, and Catra definitely has no complaints about it. 

   It's been a little over a month since they settled things between them and got back together, and things between everyone have pretty much gone back to normal. Things weren't really bad--well, Glimmer and Catra still refused to get along, but that was different. Neither had any desire to actually make up, so it just hasn't happened. Still, Catra didn't have much time to care now that she had a girlfriend to focus on, a job she really liked, and new friends to hang out with. Her old friends, however… well, they missed her more than anything and were _finally_  on their way to New York to visit. They don't actually know that Catra and Adora are back together, so that…that's not going to be a fun conversation to have when it comes down to it. Neither woman is looking forward to it. 

   Adora just sighs and moves close, resting her forehead against Catra's. "Perfect," She whispers with a small smile. "But, um, we should get up…you have to pick Lonnie and the others up from the airport today…"

   Catra inhales sharply, quickly turning to look at the alarm clock on her nightstand. Lonnie, Scorpia, and Kyle… On one hand, Catra couldn't wait to see them again. But on the other…she had to tell them about Adora. They still weren't happy with her, so she wasn't looking forward to this very much. "Right," Catra finally says with a sigh. "I'm nervous," She admits quietly as she sits up. Adora shakes her head a bit, sitting up with Catra.

   "You'll be fine. I've…I've probably got some work to do with them before they'd be able to…" Her voice trails off, and she closes her eyes. "I don't know if they'd ever be able to forgive me, honestly."

   Catra reaches up and strokes her cheek, a small smile on her lips. "It'll be okay, I think…" She drops her hand, her smile fading. "Hopefully…" She gets up out of bed, stretching out. "You gonna come with me?" She asks, quickly grabbing some clothes out of the various drawers in her dresser. Adora shrugs as she gets up.

   "I don't think they'd be very happy to see me right off the plane," She says quietly, heading over to the drawer Catra had given her, picking out an outfit; Since she didn't have work later, she could dress more casually than usual. "I think I should, um…maybe head home," She murmurs as she gets dressed, sighing to herself. "So they don't have to-"

   Catra turns to her while she pulls on her clothes, wandering around the room to find her shoes. "You can't just avoid them, Adora," She tells her, grabbing one out from under the bed. "-especially if you wanna make up with them. You're gonna have to be around to actually do that, you know…" She picks up the other, then sits down to put them on. Adora shifts nervously, looking away from Catra.

   "Yeah…yeah, I know you're right. I'll go," She says with a nod, her voice a bit quiet and unsure sounding. Catra gets up and presses a kiss to her cheek.

   "It'll be fine. Get your shoes on, I don't wanna be late." 

 

* * *

 

 

   "Okay guys, remember," Lonnie begins as they walk off the plane with their carry-ons in hand. "We can't run and scream through the airport when we see her, we might get, like, detained or something," She mutters with a wave of her free hand. Kyle scoffs. 

   "I doubt they'd detain us for that. People run through the airport all the time," He tells her with a roll of his eyes. "I'm going up to her the  _ second  _ I see her, I don't even care."

   Scorpia grins, nodding quickly. "Yeah, dude you have the right idea!" She sighs happily. "I missed her so much, I can't wait to see her. It just hasn't been the same." She presses a hand to her heart, shaking her head. "It'll be good to hug her again." Lonnie reaches up and pats her shoulder. 

   "It will," She agrees with a smile. They all head through the terminal, picking up pace as they get closer to baggage claim, where Catra would be waiting for them. 

   Scorpia is first to enter the baggage claim, frantically looking around. "She said she'd be waiting for us, right? I don't see h-  _ oh my God! _ " Her voice raises quickly when she spots Catra standing by the door, making several people turn to look at her. She didn't really care about anyone else right now, though. 

   Catra grins and holds out her arms, silently welcoming them in for a hug. 

   Scorpia squeals and runs over to her after dropping her carryon. Lonnie and Kyle both drop their bags as well and run after her, and all three of them envelop Catra in their arms, nearly starting to cry as they hug her. Catra laughs, tearing up. "God, I missed you guys," She says with a bit of a strained voice, the air being squeezed out of her a bit. The three of them back up, laughing and wiping their eyes. 

  "We all missed you so much," Kyle tells her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and sniffling.

   Lonnie nods, smiling a bit as she looks Catra over. "Yeah, it just wasn't the same back home without you there. Scorpia here probably missed you the most, though," She murmurs, gesturing to where Scorpia is practically vibrating with excitement at seeing her friend again. Catra laughs and gives Scorpia another big hug, squeezing her as best she can, being so much shorter than her. 

   They're so caught up in their reunion that none of them notice Adora standing a few feet away, her arms crossed as she looks at the floor anxiously. She couldn't bear to look up at them, fearing their reaction. Kyle, though, is the first to notice when he steps away from Catra to pick up their luggage that lay a good few feet away. "W-Wait a minute," He cautiously steps away from his friends and towards Adora, who goes stiff when she sees him come towards her. " _ Adora _ ?" 

   The other two turn around at the mention of her name, and when they see her, they frown in both confusion and anger. Lonnie steps closer to Adora, narrowing her eyes a bit. "What the fuck are you doing here, Adora?" She demands, her voice low and upset. She glances at Catra, not even waiting for Adora to answer. "Why is she here?"

   Catra takes a deep breath, rubbing the back of her neck. "Listen, guys, let me take you home and we can explain everything," She suggests, suddenly looking nervous. Scorpia crosses her arms, frowning. She won't look at Adora. 

   "I don't wanna be in the same car as her, Catra," She tells Catra, voice low. Adora hears that, though, and it makes her heart skip a pained beat. Jeez. "I don't wanna see her."

   Catra looks up at Scorpia, looking into her eyes. Hurt, betrayal, anger, and worry for Catra were all present from just one look, and Catra gives her a sympathetic sigh, taking her hand. "Scorpia, I promise it's okay," She whispers, knowing how upset Scorpia had been back then; Of course she was upset that Adora left, but she was more upset with how it affected Catra. Catra was very near and dear to her heart, and seeing how destroyed she was when Adora left… well, it kind of destroyed her too. 

   Regardless, she closes her eyes and shakes her head a bit. "Okay, Catra. I trust you," Scorpia murmurs, smiling weakly at Catra. Catra nods a bit, squeezing her hand before taking her own hand back and gesturing for them all to follow her out of the airport after grabbing their bigger luggage from baggage claim. Lonnie and Kyle both look extremely skeptical, but they follow Catra anyways, giving side glances to Adora as they do. Lonnie, however, pauses when she gets up to Adora. 

   "You better not be pulling any shit, Adora," She murmurs, voice low and upset. "Because if I have to see Catra that upset again, I'll make sure you regret it," She warns, and Adora looks at her in shock. She can hardly believe Lonnie is speaking to her like this, but…honestly, she can't really blame her. 

   "Right," She says quietly, nodding slightly. Lonnie scoffs and turns away, walking out. Adora just sighs and follows, feeling pretty bad about this. 

   She just hopes that they can at least get back on decent terms…

 

* * *

 

 

   Adora stands alone in Catra's kitchen, washing up the dishes from the big dinner Catra made for everyone to celebrate their arrival. The night had consisted of talk amongst them and Catra, with Adora being largely ignored, even when Catra tried to include her. It felt pretty awful, but it couldn't be helped. Adora had really hurt all of them, and that wasn't so easily fixed. She understood.

   She's finishing up and starting to dry the dishes when Scorpia walks in, her arms crossed, her demeanor cautious and still rather upset. "Hey," She says, and Adora jumps a bit in surprise, turning to her. 

   "Oh, Scorpia," She offers her a small smile. "Hey. Everything okay?" She asks, stacking a few plates after drying them. Scorpia shrugs a bit, looking down at the floor. 

   "...Adora, you hurt us," She tells her, not looking up at her. Her brows are furrowed and she looks a bit pained as she speaks. "I know you've probably heard this a lot but what you did affected all of us." Adora goes still, swallowing nervously. It was odd to see Scorpia so serious in all honesty, which made it that much more impactful. 

   "I know, Scorpia," Adora affirms softly, nodding. "I know it did." She walks over to her. "You have no idea how sorry I am for it." Scorpia doesn't say anything to that, only looking more upset. Adora winces a bit, but continues. "After…after Catra came to New York, it made me think of everything I did back then. I mean, I did a lot of thinking beforehand but- but anyways, now I know that it was all just…really,  _ really _ selfish of me." She takes a deep breath. "I fixed things with Catra…and I really wanna make things right with you guys too."

   Scorpia looks at her. "I can't speak for Lonnie and Kyle, but… Catra is really really important to me. Seeing her go through everything she did after you left killed me. It hurt when you left, but seeing what it did to Catra hurt even more. I know you guys worked everything out and I can tell how much she loves you again but I just…" She sighs, frustrated with herself, unable to form her thoughts into words. "It's hard to forgive and forget when it comes to something like this. We were your friends too…" She looks away. "It's gonna take some time for me."

   Adora wrings the towel in her hands nervously, biting her lip. "Yeah," She says after a moment. "I understand." Her voice is a bit choked up, but she doesn't want to cry; She was in no position to be the one who was upset right now. Scorpia takes a deep breath, then nods. 

   Without another word, she turns and leaves the kitchen, leaving Adora alone once more. Adora knew, deep down, that Scorpia would be a bit more unforgiving. Scorpia was a very passionate woman, and when she felt things, she felt them hard. She was defensive of her friends and willing to do anything for them, so seeing Catra so heartbroken and so devastated… it made it hard to entertain the thought of ever forgiving Adora. But even she had to admit the proper steps were being taken towards recovery. 

   Scorpia goes to bed early, telling everyone she was just tired from the long flight and wanted to get some extra sleep. Catra is happy to set her up on the air mattress she'd bought on the floor of her bedroom, giving her a big hug before heading back out to the living room, where Lonnie and Kyle would be sleeping. They're already laying blankets out on the floor when Adora and Catra walk into the living room after finishing their respective tasks. 

   Adora rubs the back of her neck. "Should I head home, Catra?" She asks, and Catra gives her a slight shrug. 

   "Maybe it might be best, for tonight at least," She murmurs quietly, shrugging again. "I'm pretty sure they're still upset at having you around…" Adora nods in agreement, sighing. She decides not to mention the conversation she and Scorpia had just a few moments ago as she goes to get her shoes on. 

   As she does, Kyle glances at Lonnie before sighing and speaking up. "Um, Adora?" Adora looks up, a bit surprised. Kyle plays with his hands a bit. "For what it's worth…despite everything, it's good to see you again. I really missed you, you know?" He shrugs a bit, looking at her. "We all did, even if they don't want to admit it…" He takes a deep breath, lowkey waiting for Lonnie to step in and snap back at him for speaking for her, but to his relief, she doesn't. 

   Instead, she heaves a sigh and rolls her eyes. "Yeah…he's right. I'm pissed as all hell at you but…you're family. We all missed you so fucking much," She whispers, struggling to maintain composure. "Don't you ever do something like this again," She says, voice choked up and strained as she fights tears. "It was a bitch move."

   Seeing Lonnie get emotional only makes Adora emotional too, and she finds herself nodding, wiping her eyes quickly. "I'm so, so sorry you guys. I really am- I'd never do this again, I promise." Catra puts an arm around Adora's shoulder, kissing her cheek. 

   Lonnie sniffles and gives in, hurrying over and pulling Adora into a tight hug, taking Catra with her. Kyle joins right in, and Adora laughs a little, doing her best to hug them back. "If Catra can forgive you, I think can too," Lonnie whispers, and Kyle nods slightly in agreement.

   "I mean, I'm still pissed off so it might be a while but…" He sighs and steps back. "I can tell you mean it, when you say you're sorry." He rubs his arm, smiling a bit. "So it's...I think it'll be okay."

   Lonnie gently pats Adora's shoulder, nodding. "It'll be okay." 

   Adora smiles at them, feeling more relieved than she's felt in a while. While she was worried about Scorpia, she's kind of glad that Lonnie and Kyle were on their way. She knew this probably wasn't very easy, but… she was grateful they were giving her a chance. She was grateful that she was beginning to get her family back after all this time, and after causing them so much pain. She was happy. 

 

* * *

 

 

   Catra gets everyone sat down in the living room a couple days later, after a lot of sightseeing and resting and getting used to the new scenery. She's excited to finally announce why she's really invited them. "Okay guys, so, the actual reason I invited you here," Catra takes a deep breath as her three friends look at her, confused. "My boss, Perfuma, came across a script some Broadway producers were looking at producing, and since she has an in with them, she passed it along to me, I took a look, and told her I'd be interested. So she pulled some strings, and to make a long story short… Adora and I have auditions to be in this Broadway show," She says with a big grin, waving her hands a bit. "Like, real actual auditions for this real show that will be on Broadway." 

   Scorpia gasps, her face lighting up in surprise. "Are you kidding me?" She says, clapping excitedly. "Catra, that's  _ amazing _ !"

   "I thought something was up when you invited us," Lonnie gently punches Catra's arm, grinning. "I didn't think it was just because you wanted us to see you at work." 

   "Well, I'm actually pretty damn good at my job," Catra boasts with a smirk, and Kyle laughs. 

   "I can't wait for that, by the way, but- but it's amazing you guys actually got auditions! I'm really, really happy for you." Just as Catra is about to begin explaining what the play is about, Adora opens the door and walks in, looking a bit frazzled from her morning shift at work. She pauses when everyone turns to look at her--especially when she sees the uneasy look that flashes across Scorpia's face. 

   "Uh…" She closes the door, smiling awkwardly. "Hi guys…what're you talking about?" She asks, and Catra turns and smiles as the awkward air in the room quickly dissipates as the previous topic surfaces again, all attention going to that. 

   "The play," She tells her, and the others nod. 

   "It's really exciting you guys are finally getting up there," Kyle says with a big smile and a clap of his hands. 

   "Ah! That's right, the play!" Adora sits down next to Catra on the couch and smiles, and the others look at them. 

   "So, so, tell us what it's about!" Scorpia requests, eyes still alight with excitement despite Adora being there--yeah, she still wasn't too jazzed, but she could at least be kind and civil. "C'mon!"

   Catra nods slightly, starting to look excited. "So, basically--and this is gonna sound super, super cheesy--there are these two groups at war. Some princesses fighting against evil who want to take over the world and steal all the princess' magic. So a girl from the bad guys' side is captured and brought to the princess' side after an encounter with some magic sword or something, and it's actually revealed that she's a princess too, and she always had been but she just didn't know. The sword is what turns her into a princess, actually. Anyways, she ends up leaving behind her family and her girlfriend--yeah, she had a  _ girlfriend-- _ to go help the good guys and defeat the bad guys and shit. And it's basically just them rekindling their burned out relationship while also getting past the fact they're on opposite sides of a war."

   "It's supposed to be really dramatic, something that'll tug on your heartstrings, you know?" Adora continues for her. "And we kind of figured that since we're an actual couple, that it might be cool to be the lead roles," She explains. "So it'll be, like, way more authentic."

   The three of them nod, all fairly interested in the potential of this play. "That sounds pretty cool, to be honest," Lonnie mentions as she purses her lips, and Kyle nods in agreement.

   Scorpia grins, then. "Are there gonna be any  _ kissing scenes _ ?" She teases with a little chuckle as she sways her body a bit.

   Adora laughs a bit. "Yeah, one or two," She confirms, and Scorpia claps excitedly.

   Lonnie tsks, shaking her head. "Y'all better hope you actually get the parts then. You're good, really good, but you better be your  _ best _ during that audition. You'd be perfect for it anyways." 

   "Yeah, I don't want you kissing anyone but me," Adora teases Catra, nudging her with an elbow. "So get the part!" 

   Catra rolls her eyes playfully. "Right back at you."

   As the chatter continues, Adora can't help but feel good. It was just like normal, how they were talking and hanging out. It was like nothing had changed, like they were back at home years ago. Just a normal night, like years hadn't passed and pain hadn't been felt. It might not always be like this anymore, but...for now, she'd enjoy it. For now, she'd be relieved that everything felt okay. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

   Bow watches Glimmer pace around their living room, her phone to ear as she speaks with her new agent--one she'd hired a couple weeks ago--just to chat with her. Already he'd found her a show to audition for, and it just so happened to be one Adora and Catra were both auditioning for. When Glimmer heard what show he'd found her--and after remembering that Adora told her she'd gotten an audition for the same show--she had  _ immediately  _ agreed to it, especially when she learned it was for a lead role as well. As she hangs up the phone, putting it back in her pocket, Bow sighs and shakes his head. "You know, I'm not really liking who you're turning into, Glimmer," Bow murmurs uncomfortably, crossing his arms. "Can't you just give Adora up? She's happy with Catra, I-" 

   "Bow. Stop," She turns and looks at him with a strained smile. "Look. This isn't about Adora at all. It has nothing to do with her. This is about me finally getting a start on my career. If I happen to get a lead role with Adora then great! I've got my best friend working with me!" 

   Bow gives her an uncertain look. "...are you sure it's not because you'd get to kiss her and be all couple-y with her if you got the part?" He asks, still visibly unhappy with her decision. Glimmer groans and rolls her eyes, shaking her head. 

   "Yes, I'm sure, Bow!" She snaps in frustration. "Look, I've accepted that Adora is with Catra and that she's in love with someone else, I'm done with that and I get it.  _ You _ may want to stick to the Etheria and- and spending your Friday nights on karaoke stages, but I  _ don't _ , okay? This is the first big lead I've come across and the fact Adora has an audition too has nothing to do with it."

   Bow stares at her a moment, just a little struck at the tone of her voice, and the words she said to him. Complacency didn't suit him, and she knew that about him. Yes, he was happy with where he's at right now, and yes, he  _ did _ want to be in a major production someday, but he also wanted to wait for a show that really fit him, a show that could really use him. Glimmer…well, she'd take what she could get. That's where they differ. "Fine, Glimmer, whatever you say," He says with a shake of his head and a sigh. He turns away from her. "This just doesn't sit right with me."

   "It'll be  _ fine _ ," She assures him with a small smile. "And I'm serious. I'm not trying to get between Catra and Adora." Well… that wasn't a lie, not really. But would she complain if she and Adora got the lead parts together? No, of course not. And would she complain if she got to kiss her too? Nope, absolutely not. 

   Bow turns back to her, sighing. "Alright, fine, I believe you," He says with a drawn out sigh. "But if this blows up in your face you can bet your ass I'll be throwing a huge 'I told you so' party." 

   Glimmer closes her eyes and nods. "Yeah, that's- that's fair…"

 

* * *

 

 

   Auditions for all three of them go without a hitch; the producers definitely liked the fact that Catra and Adora were an actual couple, and they made sure that the two of them knew that too. It leaves Adora and Catra feeling extremely hopeful, both of them leaving with the thought that they'd definitely get these parts. They'd stayed to watch Glimmer's audition too, and they both agreed that she did really great as well. Adora…well, she has to say, it left her feeling a little awkward to know that Glimmer had been auditioning for Catra's role. Sure, she knew Glimmer was over her--well, at least, she thought she was… But still, it doesn't sit completely right with her.

   They're all told to keep an eye out for an email the following week, be it an acceptance or a rejection, and they leave the theater they'd auditioned at. Catra looks at Glimmer. "So, how'd you hear about this play?" She asks, feeling somewhat bitter over the fact Glimmer had auditioned for her role. All she could think about was Glimmer snatching the role from her, doing an entire production with her girlfriend, and... and kissing  _ her _ girlfriend. God, of course Glimmer would pull something like this-

   "My new agent called me about it, actually," Glimmer explains as they walk down the sidewalk. She puts her hands in the pockets of her coat, looking down at her feet. "He thought it would be a huge hit, so he got me an audition." She pauses for a moment, then clears her throat a bit. "I didn't pick my part, really…" She tries to clarify, hoping to avoid an argument with Catra. 

   Catra doesn't seem to believe her. Before she can say anything snarky, Adora smiles and speaks as she takes Catra's hand, squeezing it a bit to try and calm her down, sensing that she's unhappy with the competition. "Well, it's really cool that we got through auditions, and- and I hope we all get a part somewhere," She says, and Catra forces a smile and nods. 

   "Yeah, here's hoping," She murmurs, shaking her head slightly. They part ways after a while, the three of them having to get ready for their respective jobs. Catra and Adora both head to Catra's apartment, where Catra slams the door shut, surprising their friends, who were all waiting in anticipation. 

   Kyle winches a bit. "...did it not go well?" He asks nervously, and Scorpia suddenly looks worried. 

   "No, no way, they're awesome!" She says, trying to clear up any nervous air with a big smile. "You did great, didn't you guys?" 

   Catra scoffs and crosses her arms, flopping down onto the couch in frustration. "It went great, it's just- Glimmer is auditioning for my part… aka, one of the love interests and the second lead role." 

   Lonnie sneers. "That's shady as fuck," She mutters. "I'd kick her ass." 

   Adora puts her hands on her hips. "I'm sure it was just as she said--it was her manager who set it up. I'm gonna give her the benefit of the doubt," She says as she walks towards Catra's room to get dressed for work.

   Scorpia smirks. "Yeah, well, it's not you who's gonna have to watch your girlfriend kiss someone else," She reminds her, watching her. Adora stops walking, pausing where she is for a moment. Then, she shakes her head and continues, closing the door and locking it. Scorpia looks at Catra then, who is grimacing. 

   "I'm really not happy," She whispers. "Adora did so fucking amazing, I know she's gonna get her part. I just  _ know _ it." She sits up, folding her hands in front of her as she leans against her knees. "I didn't. I didn't do that great."

   "What do you mean?" Kyle asks, raising an eyebrow. 

   Catra shakes her head, closing her eyes. "Last time we auditioned for something together, she got into Bright Moon, and I didn't… Glimmer and Adora _graduated_ from Bright Moon, they've already got a step up on me, and I-" She takes a breath. "I'm just not as good. Glimmer's gonna get my part, that  _ bitch _ -" 

   "Okay, okay, calm down, C," Lonnie says soothingly, reaching a hand out to rest on her shoulder. "It'll be fine. You'll get the part. You and Adora will do this together. You  _ will _ ." Catra looks at her, then at her other friends, both of whom are nodding in agreement with Lonnie. 

   "She's right," Scorpia says with a smile. "It'll be okay." 

   Catra chuckles quietly to herself, nodding. "Thanks, guys," She says quietly. She gets up. "Um, anyways, I should probably get ready to work. Were you guys gonna come see the show tonight?" She asks, and all three of them nod. 

   "Uh, yeah," Kyle says as he gets up, smirking. "I've been waiting to see since we got here, I've seen some of your performances on the Etheria's website. You're like, one of the stars-" He suddenly gasps, his eyes going wide as they seem to sparkle a bit. "Oh! Wait, wait- you work with Bow, right?  _ The _ Bow?" 

   Catra raises an eyebrow, confused. "Um…yeah, I do, basically every night…why?" She asks, bewildered by Kyle's sudden excited expression. 

   "You  _ have _ to introduce me to him!" He tells her, grinning. "He's- oh my God, he's so-" 

   Scorpia rolls her eyes, smirking. "Oh yeah, Kyle has a big ol' crush on him," She tells her, and Catra can't help but laugh, making Kyle's face go bright red.

   "Oh- Oh my God, you have a crush on Bow?" Catra asks in disbelief, still laughing. 

   Kyle shrinks in on himself a bit, slowly crossing his arms and looking away. "Well. Well I just-" Lonnie grins, wrapping an arm around Kyle's shoulders. 

   "It's all good, Kyle, she's just teasing." She pinches his cheek a bit. "Little Kyle finally has a crush." 

   Catra nods, clearing her throat and trying to wipe the smile from her face. "Yeah, yeah, that's it. Look, Bow's actually a really nice guy. I'll totally introduce you, don't even worry." Adora comes back out of Catra's room, then, pulling her hair into a ponytail.

   "Who's got a crush on Bow?" She asks, having heard bits and pieces of the conversation, and everyone points to Kyle, who groans and puts his face in his hands. She laughs a bit and looks at Catra. "Did you tell him he's, like, my best friend? Or did that slip your mind?" Kyle looks up again, eyebrows raised in surprise. 

   "Is he really?" He asks, and Adora nods. 

   "Mhm. If you want, I could put in a good word for you before Catra introduces you two tonight," She offers, and Kyle nods quickly. She winks and smiles at him. "Gotcha," She murmurs. "I'll see you guys later." And she walks out, closing the door behind her. 

   Scorpia grins slowly. "Jeez. Look at us. Growin' up, getting out there…" She sighs dreamily. "We should all have, like, one big triple date." 

   Catra smirks. "Hey, if it goes well, it won't be 'double date plus Kyle' anymore, it'll just be… 'triple date'!" 

   Kyle sighs, seemingly relieved that he won't be a bother anymore. "Jeez, I could only hope…" 

   After Catra gets ready for work, she gets everyone to the Etheria, making sure they all have tickets (her treat, of course), then leading them inside early, earning them a few glares from people waiting in line. She gets Scorpia and Lonnie seated right near the stage, then grins and takes Kyle's hand, leading him to the break room. She glances around, her eyes landing on Bow, who's idly skating around with his earbuds in his ears as he goes over the night's setlist. 

   Kyle immediately goes still, his eyes a bit wide. "Oh God he's better looking in person--I changed my mind, I can't do this-" 

   "Hey Bow!" Catra exclaims, ignoring Kyle, waving her hand to get Bow's attention. Kyle whimpers. 

   "No, wait-" 

   "Hey, Catra," Bow smiles and rolls over as he takes out his earbuds, glancing at Kyle. "Who's this? New employee? I didn't know we were hiring," He murmurs, an eyebrow raised.

   Catra shakes her head. "No, no, this is actually one of my friends from back home. This is Kyle," She says, and Kyle blushes darkly, trying to hide his nervousness.

   "I'm Kyle," He repeats, holding out his hand to Bow. Bow smiles slightly, his expression softening as he recalls... Ah, this must be the Kyle Adora texted him about just a little while ago. According to her he was a sweet guy, kind of quiet and nervous, but really nice overall and not too bad to hang out with. She seemed to be right so far. He quickly looks Kyle over; He seemed nervous as hell, and Bow wasn't really sure why. He shrugs it off, smiling a bit wider at Kyle. 

   "I'm Bow, it's really nice to meet you, Kyle," He says warmly, shaking Kyle's trembling hand. "Are...are you a fan? Is that why you're so…"

   Kyle nods, laughing nervously. "Um, yeah, actually… I watch your performances on the diner's website, and um- I just- I really admire you- your work, you're really great--um," He clears his throat, looking away. "I mean…"

   Bow chuckles, finding this not only amusing, but pretty endearing. He hasn't actually had anyone so… interested in him like this before. Alright, sure, he'll bite. "You should see me during karaoke nights at my favorite club. How long are you gonna be in town?" He asks, and Kyle looks just a bit surprised by the question. 

   "Um…for the next couple weeks, why?" He answers, a bit confused. Bow grins, taking his hand. 

   "Come with me, this Friday. You'll love it. You perform too, right?" He asks, and when he receives a nod, he looks even more excited. "Perfect! We're _definitely_ gonna do a duet, okay?" 

   Kyle can't help the smile that comes to his lips. "Yeah," He murmurs, finally seeming to relax. "Yeah, that sounds like a lot of fun." Bow nods, glancing at Catra, who seems pretty pleased with herself right now. He has a feeling she was just aiming to set him up with someone, but he doesn't mind too much; Kyle was a cute guy, and Bow hadn't gone out with someone since high school. Maybe this could be really fun. 

   He squeezes Kyle's hand before pulling the pen from his apron. He opens Kyle's palm, then starts to write out a number. "Make sure you text me, okay? I'll swing by and pick you up." He lets go of Kyle's hand and puts his pen back. Kyle looks at him, a bit starstruck. 

   "I will, totally," He murmurs, nodding quickly. Bow chuckles and nods.

   "I'll see you later, Kyle," He says quietly before he skates off to finish getting completely ready.

   Kyle looks at Catra, his eyes wide in shock. "He gave me his- oh my God, he-" He laughs quietly to himself. "Catra, thank you so much-" He pulls her into a tight hug, and she hugs him right back, laughing.

   "No problem, Kyle." She pats his back before letting him go. "I gotta get ready, though, okay? You know where your seat is?" Kyle nods, so Catra nudges him towards the door, instructing him to head out. Well, that went a lot better than she expected. When Kyle closes the door, Bow comes back up to her with her skates in hand. 

   He smirks, holding them out to her. "Adora texted me about him," He mentions as Catra takes her skates. She smiles a bit, nodding. 

   "Yeah, she said she'd put in a good word for him. Did it work?" She asks, her small smile turning into a grin. Bow's cheeks seem to go just a bit red as he crosses his arms, looking away and smiling. 

   "Maybe. Thanks for introducing me," He says as he looks back at her. "He seems sweet." But then, his expression seems to completely change, as if a switch was flipped inside him as something seems to cross his mind. "Oh..."

   Catra raises an eyebrow at the sudden mood change. "Um…everything okay?" She asks, and Bow sighs. 

  "I just…you did something cool for me, and...ugh, I just wanna apologize for what Glimmer pulled with the auditions today. I don't know what's up with her," He murmurs, shaking his head.

   "What are you talking about?" She asks, looking pretty confused. "She said her manager set it up, she didn't know she was auditioning for the same part as me."

   Bow shakes his head as he heaves a sigh. "No, Catra... She knew, and she didn't ask for something else…" Catra frowns, looking pretty upset, then. 

   "...and Adora said to give her the benefit of the doubt," She mutters with a bitter chuckle. "Right. Thanks for letting me know, Bow," She whispers, patting his shoulder. Bow nods slightly. 

   "I'm sorry again," He offers, seeming like he feels pretty bad. Catra shakes her head. 

   "No, no, don't be. You didn't do anything." She sighs. "It's fine." She takes a deep breath and shakes it all off. "I don't wanna think of that right now, we've got a show to do." 

   They both turn to look at the door when it open and Glimmer walks in, humming quietly to herself as she walks towards her locker. Catra has to suppress the sudden anger that wells up inside her. No, no, tonight would be good. Her friends from home were here to see her, Kyle and Bow had a date, and Glimmer was not going to mess this up. Glimmer was  _ not _ going to steal this opportunity from her. She wouldn't let it happen. 

   Not in a million fucking years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hhhhhello a few thinfs  
> 1\. sorry again that it took me so long to get this out :(  
> 2\. sorry so much happened in this chapter??? I just felt bad and wanted to give y'all something longer and more to read since it took so long  
> 3\. hehe bowkyle  
> 4\. hehehe big Drama will be revealed next chapter I'm gonna get killed y'all will kill me.. also, yes, I really did put the plot of the show (for the most part) as the plot of their Broadway play ùwú


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so this chapter is a lot of Kyle n Bow's date bc I wanted some fluff in there before we got right back down to some dramaaaaa  
> also I'm sorry for the poor quality lately I'm just. uhghgdjshsjs trying really hard to finish bc I don't wanna abandon this so I'm just. Writing. I'm sorry y'all :(((

   Catra hums as she looks over Kyle, her hand on her chin as she messes with a lock of his hair, pulls at his clothes a bit, trying to make little fixes to his outfit for his date with Bow. This was the perfect distraction for her anxiety over auditions, to be honest. She's even more pissed at Glimmer right now, and she doesn't think she's going to tell Adora about what Bow told her. Adora and Glimmer have already made up, and... well, maybe there was a slight chance that Glimmer wasn't that much of a bitch and that Bow might've gotten it all wrong. But even so there was an even chance that she _was_ like that... But she didn't want to think about that right now. Her best friend was going on a _date_ when he's been single for the past three years, that was exciting stuff. That was much more interesting to her right now. He watches her move around him, raising an eyebrow as she picks and prods at him. 

   "What are you even doing?" He asks her, and she sighs. 

   "Making sure you look perfect, obviously." She leans back and tugs at the collar of his casual-looking button-up shirt. . "This looks good on you." She smiles slightly, looking smug. "Let me guess. Adora helped pick this outfit." 

   He smiles sheepishly. "Yeah, she did," He plays with his hands. "She said the outfit I picked wasn't really good." 

   Catra nudges him. "I thought so… A t-shirt and cargo shorts isn't exactly date clothing you know," She teases with a smirk. 

   He huffs, crossing his arms and looking away. "Look, I haven't…I haven't been on a date since college, and that…" He winches a bit at the thought. "Didn't end well at all…" He sighs and looks down, his voice trailing off into silence. "I'm scared I'll mess this up too."

   Catra shakes her head, taking hold of his shoulders. "You'll be fine, Kyle," She assures him with a warm smile. "I know you're worried, but Bow is different than that asshole back in college. Seriously, he's not like that guy. He was an ass anyways, you were too good for him." Kyle sighs and shakes his head, smiling sadly. 

   "You saw how much of a mess I was when you introduced us. He probably thinks I'm some… dumb weirdo or something…" His smile fades. "He's probably just going out with me because he's taking pity on me or something-" 

   "Hey, hey," She quickly interrupts him, squeezing his shoulders. "Bow isn't like that. He's really not. He really cares about people, there's no way he'd do something like that to anyone, let alone do that to you." She moves her hand up to stroke his cheek, trying to comfort him. "I know shit has been tough for you. I know that opening yourself up to stuff like this is hard for you to do but…He's a good guy. You won't regret this." 

   Kyle looks at her, a small smile on his lips. Huh, usually it would be Adora giving him the pep talks, if they were back at home a couple years ago, but…he was glad Catra was the one talking him down tonight. While Adora was doing well with them so far, Catra was the one who had been there for him, and he just…trusts her a bit more right now. He pulls her into a big hug, sighing. "Thank you, Catra…seriously." He squeezes her before stepping back. Catra nods and smiles. 

   "Well, he should be here soon so… I'm gonna head out. Seahawk and Mermista are cooking dinner for Adora and I tonight, and I'm not about to miss that." She kisses his cheek. "Good luck tonight." And with that, she walks out, grabbing her bag on the way out. 

   Kyle watches her, then takes a deep breath as he takes out his phone, looking at the screen. No messages from Bow… Nah, it was fine, there was still a little time. He was coming. He said he would be by soon. Kyle puts his phone back in his pocket and walks over to the couch, sitting down and nervously playing with his hands. Scorpia and Lonnie were doing some more sightseeing on their own tonight, which meant that Kyle was completely alone right now, stuck in his anxious thoughts with little to distract him. He checks the time after a while of mindlessly scrolling through his phone, and finds that Bow is about ten minutes late. Damn it… 

   He's about to type out a text to him just to check in when he hears a knock at the door. Relief floods through him as he gets up and answers the door, and he can't stop the big smile that comes to his face when he sees Bow standing there, smiling sheepishly. "Sorry I'm late, I, um… I just wanted to make sure I looked good, y'know?" He explains, and Kyle shakes his head, chuckling. 

   "It's totally fine, Bow…" He gives Bow a quick once over; He was really decked out for tonight, is something he notices pretty quickly. Various pieces of jewelry, a nice loose fitting crop top, jeans, a bandana wrapped around his head… and here Kyle was in jeans and a dress shirt. God, what was Adora thinking-

   “You look really nice,” Bow mentions, hands on his hips. “It suits you.” He plays with the collar of his shirt a bit, smirking. “You might stick out a little where we’re going but…” He pauses for a moment, then undoes the first few buttons of Kyle's shirt, making Kyle blush. Then, he takes off one of his beaded necklaces. “Here.” He pops it over Kyle’s head, smiling. “Better.”

   Kyle lifts it with his hand, inspecting it. It was shiny and colorful, sticking out against the white of his shirt. It definitely helped loosen up his image just a little bit, much more fitting for a club. “Thanks,” He says with a smile. He steps out and closes the door, locking it as he and Bow start walking out. “Um...to be honest, I’m really glad you showed up.”

   Eyebrow raised, Bow asks, "Did you think I wouldn't?" 

   Kyle sighs, playing with the necklace and twisting the beads to relieve his nerves a bit. "I'm nothing special, like, at all. And you're…you're _you_. My last boyfriend--it just didn't end well, and I was scared that I wouldn't be enough for you either-"

   "Kyle, hey, calm down," Bow instructs, his voice soft. "Listen, don't worry about any of that right now, okay?" He smirks. "If I didn't think you were special, I wouldn't have asked you out," He mentions, crossing his arms. "So enough of that." 

   Kyle feels his heart jump a bit at that, and he nods slightly, trying to ignore the warmth that comes to his cheeks, not from embarrassment, but from the fact Bow actually cared about his feelings like that. Jeez, he really did know just what to say, huh? "Okay," He murmurs, nodding again. Bow smiles, taking one of his hands.

   "Good. So, I hope you have a good song picked out for tonight, because I _really_ wanna dazzle everyone…" 

 

* * *

 

 

   It was a surprise to all the regulars at the club to see Bow with a date; he usually came solo or with Glimmer, but everyone knew that wasn't a thing anyways. But to see Bow up on stage with someone new, someone they'd never seen, was a surprise--but it was a good one. They all thought Bow deserved someone to love. He was a sweet guy, always putting others before himself, doing anything he could to keep crowds entertained and people smiling and laughing. And yet, he didn't take the time to find someone to share that with personally. But here he was, up on stage with a man everyone could tell Bow was really vibing with. Being a regular meant everyone knew him, and everyone loved him, and everyone wanted the best for him...

  Bow and Kyle don't take their eyes off each other, belting out the lyrics that scrolled by on the karaoke screen; to be honest, they didn't even need it, they knew it by heart anyways. Bow is honestly impressed with Kyle's voice. He didn't think such a meek looking and sounding man would have a set of pipes quite like _that_. He's really glad he could get Kyle to open up so much, he's glad Kyle was allowing him to see this side of him, and, to be honest… seeing him under the multicolored lights on the stage, watching him smile and dance around as he sang and got the crowd cheering for them, feeling his eyes on him and only him, it really… it really made him feel something he hasn't exactly felt before. He used to think that he'd never find that one person he'd connect with, spend his life with. He never really thought he'd find someone that could spark those special feelings inside of him that he'd longed to feel for years, those feelings he wondered if he'd ever feel... 

   But here Kyle was, taking those little sparks and turning them into flames. 

   He wouldn't call it love at first sight, that wasn't something he believed in, but he sure was feeling _something_ right now. Whatever it was, he wanted to savor this feeling, he didn't want it to stop. Was this how Adora felt when she looked at Catra? Was this how Mermista felt when she looked at Seahawk? He finds his breath catching in his throat when Kyle finishes off the song with a beautiful flourish, one that leaves the crowd clapping and cheering when the music dies down. Kyle laughs, grabbing Bow's hand and gesturing for him to take a bow. Bow blinks a bit, trying to bring his focus back to the present. He and Kyle bow, then stand up straight.

   "Uh, thanks for the warm welcome, everyone," Kyle says into the microphone with a chuckle as he lets go of Bow's hand. "I didn't know Bow had so many friends." 

   Bow smirks and nudges him. "I'm probably the best performer they got, they love me," He looks to the crowd, grinning. "Don't you!" Everyone cheers, and Bow laughs. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding. But thanks for coming out tonight everyone, and thanks for giving my buddy Kyle all the hype." He puts an arm around Kyle's shoulders, smiling at him. Kyle smiles back, biting his lip a bit. 

   They step off the stage after putting their microphones back, allowing the next karaoke singer to take the stage. They head over to the bar where the bartender already has Bow's favorite drink made, one glass for him and one for Kyle. They sit down, and Bow leans against the bar. Kyle starts turning his glass a bit, unsure of what to say now. What do you say after such a great performance with the man you have such a big crush on? 

   "That was a lot of fun," Bow finally says after a few beats of silence. "You picked a good song."

   Kyle smiles. "Yeah? It's one of my favorites, Adora and I used to sing it when we'd go out back at home…" As he finishes up his sentence, his smile fades. Bow tilts his head. 

   "You okay?" He asks quietly, resting a hand on his arm. Kyle nods, forcing the smile back on his face. 

   "Yeah, I'm fine, um…" He pauses, once more unable to speak. Bow doesn't say anything for a moment, thinking. 

   Then, he speaks. "How are things with Adora?" He asks quietly. "It's been a little while that few been here now." Kyle stares down at his drink, which he has yet to take a sip of. 

   "They're fine. It's weird having her around again, but…it's nice I guess." He continues playing with his glass, starting to get a bit nervous. 

   "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to," Bow reminds him, gently squeezing his arm. "I know how difficult that all was for you guys." 

   Kyle nods slightly, clearing his throat a bit. "We used to be pretty close. We all did." He lets his glass go, starting to play with the beads of his necklace again. "It really hurt when she left. And yeah, she's still our family, but… Even though she's family, it's still hard to completely forgive her right now. Not just for what she did to us, but to Catra too. I love her, and it's so, so nice to have her back, but I just…" He stops, closing his eyes and shaking his head. "I don't know." 

   Bow sighs. "No, no, I get it. But don't feel bad about it. Healing takes time, and just because you guys are hanging out again doesn't mean you have to forgive her right away." He smiles a bit. "I really admire all of you, you know that? You guys are really strong for getting through all of that together, and keeping it together now that she's back in your lives." 

   Kyle chuckles and shakes his head. "Nah, we were all a big mess. We barely held it together back then." He looks at Bow, smiling. "I almost lost it when I saw her at the airport." He chuckles, remembering that feeling of seeing her for the first time. He shrugs a bit. "It's whatever I guess." 

   Bow nudges Kyle a bit, a small smile on his face. "That's okay." He pauses as the conversation dies down a bit, Kyle simply shrugging and not saying anything else. He finally seems to be interested in his drink, as if it was an attempt to shift the conversation away from what it was even more. Bow watches as Kyle looks down at his glass, raises an eyebrow, then tentatively takes a sip. With a pleasantly surprised look on his face, he takes a few more sips. 

   "That's pretty good," He murmurs, more to himself than anything. 

   Bow smiles softly, sitting up a bit. God, he was so damn cute. "Do you wanna dance, Kyle?" He asks quickly, in hopes of lightening the mood again. He could tell Kyle came out to have fun tonight, not to think about all the shitty things that have happened in the past. You were supposed to have fun on a date anyways, right? Kyle looks over from his drink. 

   "Like…out on the dance floor?" He asks, glancing at the packed dance floor a few feet away. "I can't dance, Bow, it was hard enough dancing on stage during karaoke-"

   "Ugh, please, you were fine," Bow insists with a playful roll of his eyes. "Come on." He takes Kyle's hand, standing up. Kyle just gets up with him, hesitantly following him out onto the dance floor. Bow starts dancing, grinning playfully as he moves with the music. "Come on!" He takes both of Kyle's hands. 

   Kyle glances around before he tries to mimic Bow's movements, smiling nervously as he starts getting into the groove a bit. He chuckles a bit as he really gets into it, enjoying it even more when Bow pulls him a bit closer, both of them ignoring the people around them, only focusing on each other. The music was pounding louder now that they were on the dance floor, so it was good they didn't really need to talk. Bow is slowly getting closer to him as they dance, but Kyle honestly doesn't care. This was going a lot better than he anticipated, and the more he thought about this, the more he thought about _Bow_ , the more his heart fluttered with hope of this turning into something good and long lasting. Bow looks at him, grinning as he rests his hands on Kyle's shoulders leaning in a little bit. He says something he doesn't hear, but Kyle doesn't even need to ask him to repeat himself over the blaring music because he was already looking at his lips anyways. 

    _Can I kiss you?_

   Kyle finds himself nodding, and Bow laughs, looking happier than ever as he leans in and kisses Kyle. Kyle's heart skips a beat, his eyes slipping closed as he kisses him back, both of them going still in each other's arms. Bow was right about him. Those sparks--no, those _flames_ \--were burning brighter than ever, feeling his lips on his. He was sure Kyle could feel it too… They aren't sure how much time passes, but when they finally pull away from each other, there's a completely different song playing around them. They look into each other's eyes, smiling. Yeah… 

   Yeah, this was only the start of something good. They could tell. 

 

* * *

 

 

   "Oh. My. God," Kyle closes the door, leaning against it as he sighs dreamily. "I had the best time ever," He says to whoever might be in the room. It just so happens to be… everyone. Good! They all look over as he walks into the living room. 

   "Well you look… disheveled," Lonnie observes, looking Kyle over. He definitely looked like he'd been on a crowded dance floor, his cheeks flushed, his hair sticking to his forehead a bit because of sweat, and his clothes were just a bit mussed, as if he'd gotten a bit handsy with someone... Catra's eyebrows raise in surprise as Kyle sits down.

   "You look like you had fun, that's for sure," She teases, grinning. Adora nudges her, rolling her eyes. They all knew Kyle wasn't that kind of guy, but… maybe…

  Scorpia narrows her eyes at him, smirking. "Did you guys-"

   Kyle quickly shakes his head, knowing where their minds went. "No! No, no, nothing like that!" He pauses in thought. "Well… no. Yeah, no, we- we just kissed, that's all," He stutters, laughing nervously. "We danced and we kissed and- God, that was the best date I've ever been on." He can't stop smiling, honestly. 

   Lonnie hums quietly. "And what are you gonna do when we go home?" She asks, raising an eyebrow. "Have you thought about that?" Catra frowns. 

   "Hey, c'mon, don't ruin his night," She mutters in protest, and Kyle goes quiet and still, having not actually thought about this. 

   "Oh." He bites his lip. "I…I don't know," He admits. "I guess we hadn't thought about that." 

   "Don't worry about it right now, Kyle," Adora says quietly, a small smile on her face. "Just have fun for right now. You've still got some time before you head home." 

    Catra nods in agreement. "Who knows, if things work out, maybe you can do a long distance thing or something," She suggests with a shrug. "Just something to think about." Kyle nods a bit, but he doesn't really wanna think of that right now, not really. He wanted to be happy over having such a successful date. 

   He wanted to be happy that for once, things were going his way. 

 

* * *

 

 

   Catra is woken up the next morning by Adora's phone ringing loudly on the night stand, blasting an obnoxious tone that apparently hasn't changed in the past two years. Same damn ringtone- " _Adora_ , get your fucking phone," She grumbles, putting her pillow over her head as Adora sighs in frustration, grabbing her phone. She looks at the caller ID through sleep heavy eyes, and she sighs again when she sees that it's Glimmer. 

   "Glimmer, it's- it's eight in the morning, what do you want?" She asks quietly, flopping back into bed, closing her eyes. Glimmer sounds pretty damn furious when she finally speaks. 

   "Check your fucking email. We got the cast list early," She tells her, and Adora sits straight up, immediately awake. 

   "W-Wait, seriously?" She asks, getting up out of bed and hanging up on Glimmer after a rushed goodbye. "Oh my God- Catra, the cast list-" 

   Catra throws her pillow off herself and gets up, blinking away sleep as she hurries to grab her laptop, which was on the kitchen table. "Shit, shit, shit-" She runs over, narrowly avoiding knocking Kyle, who held a full cup of coffee, onto the floor. 

   "What the hell, Catra?" He asks, steadying himself a bit as he spills only a little bit of his coffee. 

   Catra ignores him, sitting down and opening her laptop, quickly opening her email inbox. Sure enough, there was the email containing the cast list. Adora walks in, eager and nervous to see the list. She leans over Catra's shoulder to read as Catra opens the email. The two lead roles were first, of course, and Catra and Adora both gasp when they see who's been cast. 

   Not only did Adora _not_ get the part she'd auditioned for, but… God fucking damn it, _Glimmer got her part._ And she was listed as the _understudy_ . The fucking _understudy_. Catra looks at Adora, her eyes wide. "Adora, I-" 

   "Guys, what the hell just happened?" Kyle asks, absolutely bewildered by their behavior. Adora stands up straight. 

   "Nothing," She mutters, heading back into Catra's room and slamming the door shut. Catra watches, but doesn't follow her. Instead, she looks back at the computer screen. 

   "Adora didn't get the part," She whispers, and Kyle gasps quietly. 

   "Oh no…" He turns to the direction Adora went, feeling pretty bad for her. "How did that even happen?" 

   "I don't know. I don't know," Catra responds. She was shocked, sure, but the more she thinks about it, the more her stomach twists into knots thinking about how she'll have to be working with Glimmer so closely. How she'll have to- " _Fuck_! She didn't even audition for this part!" She exclaims, pissed off. "I don't--I don't wanna--" She groans in frustration, putting her face in her hands. "This cannot be fucking happening right now."

   Adora walks back out a few moments later, and by now, Catra has caught Lonnie and Scorpia, who have just woken up, up on what just happened. "So," Adora leans against the kitchen counter, anger radiating off of her as she calms herself down just enough to speak. "Apparently, the directors felt that I didn't have the right energy for my role. They also thought Glimmer didn't fit the role she'd originally auditioned for--which was Catra's--, so they gave _my_ role to Glimmer instead," She says, smiling bitterly. She'd received a more personalized email, as had Glimmer, who she did call back, and she was _not_ happy to discover this. "I can't believe this. I was so _perfect_ for that role, I don't understand-" And here come the angry tears. Damn it-

   Lonnie and Scorpia are both speechless. Neither can believe that Adora, who was one of the most talented people they knew, had failed to get a part. "Jeez, Adora, I don't know what to say," Scorpia murmurs, her voice quiet. "I'm sorry you didn't get it." She's unsure of what to say to help, honestly, and Lonnie and Kyle aren't much help either, both remaining quiet. 

   With a shake of her head, Adora walks out again, needing some time to process this. There were a few things wrong here. One, Glimmer had gotten _her_ role, which was fucked up in its own. Two, Glimmer would be kissing _her_ girlfriend, getting close with _her_ girlfriend, once more snaking her way into a relationship she didn't belong. Three, Adora had never not gotten something she'd auditioned for, that was just fucking insulting, honestly. The more Adora thinks, the more she's sure that Glimmer had auditioned for Catra's role thinking Adora would most definitely be getting her role, and she would be getting hers, therefore giving Glimmer just what she wanted--an opportunity to be with Adora in a way she'd already been refused. And by some weird, fucked up turn of events, Adora hadn't been cast and Glimmer had, giving Glimmer the exact opposite of what she wanted. This couldn't get worse. 

   This couldn't possibly get any worse. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> karma's a bitch ain't it...  
> also i kno the role glimmer got don't fit I just did that for the plot.. heh
> 
> ALSO AREN'T BOW N KYLE CUTE AF...... PLS


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys I'm posting this on my birthday hehe happy birthday to me I'm 21 now time to kiss girls at the gay club I'm going to tonight.. the lesbian in me is rlly gonna jump out! 
> 
> also, season 3 just dropped the other day, how we feeling!! bc I ain't feelin too good!! my catradora heart HURTS SO BAD RN Y'ALL

   Bow sighs. "I told you this wasn't a good idea," He murmurs, watching her pace around the break room at work in frustration the next day. Glimmer was absolutely furious upon finding about her leading partner would be Catra of all fucking people. Glimmer scoffs. 

   "I was never planning to do anything, I told you that from the start," She insists, huffing and crossing her arms. Bow rolls his eyes. 

   "You're such a damn liar," He tells her, frowning. "None of us are stupid. You did this just so you could try to get close to Adora like you've been to since you met her. You were just trying to get Catra out of the picture-"

   "Can you just stop?!" Glimmer shouts, frustrated and upset. "So what if I wanted to do this with my best friend, huh? I was never going to-" She interrupted when Perfuma walks in, looking pretty upset. Entrapta follows closely behind her, having been very curious about the new happenings at work. Drama had increased significantly in the last few moments and she was very, very interested...

   "Glimmer, may I have a word with you in my office?" Perfuma asks calmly, nodding her head towards her office door. Entrapta takes a seat next to Bow as Glimmer sighs and walks over to Perfuma, following her into her office. The door closes and Entrapta claps her hands. 

   "This is so interesting. Who knew Glimmer could be so…" She pauses, eyes looking up towards the ceiling in thought, trying to think of the word. 

   Bow shakes his head a bit. "She's being shady as hell," He mutters, and Entrapta nods quickly. 

   "Ah, yes! That's a good one alright," She agrees with a smile. Bow rolls his eyes, a tad annoyed with Entrapta's enthusiasm over other people's drama, and really,  _ really  _ pissed at Glimmer. Catra walks in a moment later, nearly bumping into Glimmer as she walks out of Perfuma's office. They glare at each other for a moment, but both are brought of it when Perfuma speaks.

   "Oh, Catra. I hadn't expected you in today, but it's perfect timing. Do you mind stepping into my office for a moment?" Perfuma asks as she stands in the doorway of her office, smiling slightly. "I've already spoken with Glimmer, but, um…We need to talk as well." Catra eyes Glimmer suspiciously, a bitter look crossing her face. Glimmer glares at her before walking away with a huff.

   Catra turns back towards Perfuma. "Yeah, no problem. I only came in to talk to you anyways." Perfuma nods and closes the door when Catra comes in. 

   "Alright, Catra, listen to me first, please…" Perfuma starts as they both sit down. "It's been brought to my attention that you and Glimmer have not been getting along very well, and more recently you've gotten along very poorly. I've asked her already, but I need you to answer me honestly. Is this little…feud thing you've got going on going to affect your work? Because I don't need any more drama or arguments or animosity between my employees. It's bad enough Entrapta is a bit of a gossip, we don't need to give her any more material to spread around and analyze, okay?"

   Catra goes tense. "...no. It's fine. We're going to be working together anyways, we were both cast in a Broadway play, actually," She murmurs. "I have my resignation letter with me," She explains, taking an envelope out of her bag. Perfuma looks at it, a bit surprised. 

   "Oh," She says quietly, taking the letter. "Did this happen recently?" She asks, setting it down on her desk. Catra nods. 

   "Yeah, we got the list yesterday morning. I'm sorry I won't be able to continue working, I really liked it here," She admits, looking a bit sad about the whole thing.

   Perfuma hums and shakes her head. "No, no, our goal here is to support our aspiring thespians, you know that." She smiles warmly. "I'm very, very happy that you've been cast, Catra. I'll have to extend my congratulations to Glimmer later…" She sighs. "Anyways, thank you for bringing this," She holds up the letter. "I'll file it today, and get you your last paycheck." 

   Catra smiles slightly. "Thanks, Perfuma," She says, nodding a bit. "Um…but I'm sorry I've caused so much trouble with Glimmer. There's just been a lot going on between her and my girlfriend and it's just- it's hard to be nice to her right now," She says with a nervous laugh. Jesus, way to put your boss in an awkward situation. She looks down at the floor, slightly embarrassed. 

   Perfuma purses her lips, thinking for a moment. "I'm sorry to hear that, Catra," She tells her, choosing to brush that off for the most part. "I hope things get better for you all, and I'm very happy that you've finally gotten your start. You're always welcome back, if you need it."

   "Thanks, Perfuma. That means a lot." Catra  looks up and smiles slightly before turning and glancing at the door. "I should get going, though, um…" She sighs shakily. "Thanks again," She murmurs before she heads out, leaving Perfuma alone in her office. She once more almost runs into Glimmer. "Jesus Christ, Glimmer," She mutters, looking away with a roll of her eyes. "What now?" 

   Glimmer frowns, crossing her arms. "I don't know what you're thinking right now, but there's no way I'm working with you, Catra, not after everything, not after you-" 

   " _ Glimmer _ ," Bow snaps, voice firm and upset.

   Glimmer huffs, following Catra as she ignores Glimmer and leaves the diner, too pissed off to deal with her. She gets a good distance away before Glimmer finally shouts at her. "I'm not done talking about this!"

   Catra spins around to look at her, pissed off. "That's too bad, because  _ I _ am. Look, there's nothing you can do about this now. You need to face the fucking facts." She gets up in Glimmer's face, making Glimmer cringe back a bit. Catra doesn't waver."You are  _ never _ going to be with Adora.  _ Ever _ ." She pushes a finger to Glimmer's chest, nudging her back a bit. "She is  _ my  _ girlfriend, and I'm  _ not _ going anywhere. No shady shit you try to pull will change that, got it? But because you tried, you're stuck working with me for the next year. Hope it was fucking worth it." She steps back, kind of enjoying the shocked look on Glimmer's angry, reddening face. "See you at rehearsal." She fully turns away and walks off, pretty proud of herself for standing up to Glimmer. 

   Glimmer watches her go, unable to process what just happened. She can't even speak; What could she even say to that? She silently heads back inside the diner, telling Perfuma she can't work tonight before she grabs her things and heads home, leaving Bow a bit bewildered about what happened just then. He decides it might be best to just ask her later… He was already upset with her, and he didn't want to make things worse between them by scolding her anymore anyways. 

   He just…couldn't believe this was happening. Seriously, how messed up could it get? Hopefully this would just be over soon. He didn't want this to drag on anymore than it needed to. 

 

* * *

 

 

   Adora rests against Mermista, holding onto her arm as they sit together on their couch. Adora has decided to come home, feeling that she just really needed her friends. "I really thought I'd get it," She murmurs, pouting a bit. "I thought I…I thought I did really well…" 

   Mermista rests her head on Adora's, sighing quietly. "You did, I know you did. There's a reason you graduated near the top of our class, you know?" Adora chuckles quietly. 

   "Guess it was for nothing," She mumbles, closing her eyes. "I just don't understand how Glimmer could've gotten this. I don't understand why she auditioned in the first place." 

   Mermista goes quiet for a moment, thinking, before she finally speaks. "I know you want to give Glimmer the benefit of the doubt, but like, maybe you should consider the fact that she did this on purpose, to try to get to you. Like…romantically."

   Adora frowns. "Hey, I know she's done some messed up things in the past, but…but she wouldn't do this," She tells her, trying to sound confident in her response, but failing. "She wouldn't do something like this…"

   "Adora, sweetheart," Seahawk sighs as he walks into the room from the kitchen, having overheard their conversation. "I hate to say it, but… Glimmer is honestly too infatuated to really care. She's… doing what she can to try and separate you and Catra further, which would… well, potentially put her in a favorable position with you." 

   Sitting up, Adora eyes him. "How did you…"

   "That girl is like an open book, Adora. You just didn't want to see it. You wanted to trust your friend," He explains quietly. Mermista nods in agreement, looking a bit sad. 

   "I wanted to trust that Glimmer would've gotten better after the incident with Catra, but…" She sighs and shakes her head. "I guess not."

   "I just don't get it," Adora murmurs. "I'm with Catra. I'm  _ staying _ with Catra. I don't get how she can't accept that, even after I told her I didn't love her like that." 

   "Maybe you should sit her down and like, ask," Mermista suggests. "I know you guys kinda talked about it before, but maybe it's time to have that conversation again. I think she needs it." 

   Adora nods slightly. "Yeah, you're right," She murmurs. "I'll text her to-" She's cut off when the front door swings open, then slams shut as Catra storms in. 

   "Adora, you really need to talk some fucking sense into Glimmer," She snaps, extremely pissed off. "That  _ bitch _ is seriously getting on my Goddamn nerves, I've had enough."

   Standing up, Adora walks over to Catra, not even bothering to ask what's wrong; Clearly Glimmer said something again. "I know. I know, I-I'm gonna talk to her tomorrow, because…" She sighs and shakes her head. "I get what she was trying to do now." 

   "Oh,  _ now _ you get it?" Catra scoffs and looks away. "I told you all this from the start, Adora." Adora flinches a bit at Catra's tone.

   She really didn't want this to turn into a fight; They'd done enough fighting in the past couple years, and they didn't need to start again. "I'm sorry. Like I said, I wanted to think that she'd be over all of this by now." 

   "Just take care of it, because I seriously can't take this anymore. Clearly whatever I say can't make it through that thick skull of hers," She mutters angrily. 

   Mermista walks over to Catra, leading her over to the couch and sitting her down gently. "We already talked to Adora, trust us," She tells her, and Catra just sighs in frustration. 

   "I'm just so sick of it," She whispers, putting her face in her hands. 

   Adora wings her hands together, really not liking the sound of that. "Catra, I- I'm sorry," She apologizes quietly before sitting down next to her. "I'm trying to get her to lay off, I promise. I don't like it any more than you do." 

   Catra doesn't move when Adora wraps her arm around her shoulders. She doesn't speak for a moment, letting a silence linger in the room. Mermista and Seahawk decide that the two need to be alone and quietly retreat to their bedroom. When their door closes, Catra looks up. "I can't believe she got your part," She grumbles, cringing. "I can't believe I have to-" She groans, putting her face in her hands. "I'm gonna lose my fucking mind during this play. I seriously am." 

   Adora winces a bit. "I wish I knew what to do, but…" She goes quiet. "I don't know." Catra finally relaxes into Adora's embrace, hugging her and rests her face in Adora's chest, upset. 

   "I'm already ready for it to be over," She says, her voice muffled by the fabric of Adora's shirt. Adora strokes her hair a bit, sighing.

   "I'm sorry. I'll talk to her, I'll try to fix it…" 

 

* * *

 

 

   Adora knocks on Glimmer and Bow's door, having requested that Glimmer speak to her the previous night. Catra was really upset, and it only upset Adora too. Bow is out with Kyle for the day, meaning Glimmer and Adora will be alone to talk, which is kind of a relief. She knew Bow would take her side, but still… this was just between her and Glimmer right now. 

   Glimmer opens the door, looking a bit guilty when Adora looks at her. "Hey," She says quietly, and Adora just sighs and walks inside, ignoring her greeting. 

   "I need you to listen to me, and I need you to listen good," She starts off, her voice firm and unwavering. Glimmer is a bit surprised, but she knew this was coming. She closes the door and nods. Adora nods back and continues, frowning. "I know what you did, during the audition. I know what you were trying to do, and- and you need to stop. This all _has_ to stop. This--this thing you have against Catra  _ needs _ to stop. Because if it doesn't, if you can't just let me go and be happy with her, then… then I don't think we can stay friends. Honestly, I don't want that," She tells her, visibly upset. Glimmer doesn't say anything in response for a moment. 

   "I don't want that either," She admits quietly, crossing her arms and looking away. 

   "Then stop this. You need to understand that no matter what you do, I'm not going to leave Catra. I'm not going to fall in love with you, because I'm in love with Catra, and…I always will be. Nothing can change that, do you understand?" 

   Glimmer nods. 

   "No, Glimmer." Adora shakes her head, sighing. "I need you to tell me you understand, and that you aren't just gonna fuck off and continue to try and get between Catra and I. Promise me, or… or this friendship is over." There's pain and desperation in Adora's voice. It was obvious to Glimmer that Adora didn't want that, that she didn't want to end their friendship. Glimmer didn't really want that either; She truly did care about Adora and her friendship, and…finally, after all this time, she was really starting to understand.

   Glimmer closes her eyes, nodding. "I understand, Adora," She murmurs. "I'm not gonna get in the way anymore, I promise. It was--it was really stupid of me to try, and I'm sorry for everything. I-I really am." She pauses as Adora nods. 

   "Thank you, Glimmer," She says with a slight smile. 

   Glimmer continues then, taking a deep breath. "And I'll drop out of the play. I was being  _ really _ selfish by doing that, by trying to get in the way. You deserve this part so much more than I do, seriously." 

   Adora's eyes widen a bit as she looks at her. "Are you- can you even do that?" She asks, voice barely above a whisper. Glimmer shrugs a bit. 

   "I'll just tell them I can't do it anymore… and the part is yours." She smiles a bit and shrugs. "There will be other plays… but this one was perfect for you, and I don't wanna take that from you." 

   Adora can't help it. She pulls Glimmer into a hug, laughing a little as tears start to well up in her eyes. She's overjoyed, and lowkey unable to believe Glimmer would do this. "Thank you- oh my God, thank you." 

   Hugging her back, Glimmer smiles a bit. "It's… it's the least I can do after causing all this trouble," She murmurs before letting her go, looking up at her. Yeah, this was the right thing to do. She caused a lot of trouble for Catra and Adora, she got in the way of something that was supposed to be theirs. She got in the way of their relationship in general, and that wasn't cool of her, especially knowing how hard they worked to fix their relationship upon getting back together in the first place. 

   Adora wipes her eyes quickly. "That means a lot to me, Glimmer, seriously," She says with a smile. She steps back, taking a deep breath. "So…I-I should go, talk to Catra."

   "Oh- Oh, yeah, of course," Glimmer says with a nervous chuckle. "Tell her the news." Adora nods quickly, giving Glimmer one last hug before she heads out, having said what she needed to say  _ and _ getting the part she'd dreamed of.

   This went so much better than Adora could've hoped. Finally,  _ finally _ , she'd gotten through to Glimmer. Finally she and Catra could be in a relationship without having to worry about her getting in the way. It was a huge relief to Adora. Upon walking into Catra's apartment, she runs right up to the other woman, who is lying out on the couch and watching TV, and climbs on top of her, kissing her hard. 

   Catra is shocked, jumping in surprise. But she kisses her back regardless, not one to pass up Adora's affection. After a moment, she pulls back, looking up at her, just a bit breathless. "What the hell was that for?" She asks, confused. Adora gives her another quick kiss. 

   "Glimmer gave up her part. I'm- I'm getting the part, we're doing this together," She whispers, grinning. "We're doing this  _ together _ , just like we wanted to." 

   Catra blinks in surprise, her breath catching in her throat as she remembers that day all that time ago, when Adora convinced her to apply for Bright Moon, talking about how they could make a future together, how they could be up on stage  _ together _ . She reaches up and cups Adora's face in her hands, tearing up just a bit, blinking the tears away quickly. "I love you," She whispers, kissing her softly. Adora hums against her lips as she kisses her back, feeling nothing but happiness. Finally they had what they wanted from the very beginning… 

   At least, they had  _ most _ of it. There was only one thing missing. And Catra fully intended to get that one last thing. They were one step closer to their dream. 

   They were so close to reaching everything they'd ever wanted together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well well well folks it appears we're nearing the end...  
> it feels a bit hasty to me, BUT I figure it's best to stop before I lose too much inspiration, you know? most likely, the next chapter will be the last unless I find some way to stretch it out, but as of now I've mostly run out of content and ideas.... if any of you have something you'd still like to see that could somehow further the plot even more, feel free to drop it in the comments! consider this to be 'taking requests' lol
> 
> thank u guys so much for sticking around this long, it means so so so much to me. we're in the home stretch now!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well. yeah I think this is the end folks.  
> we have finally arrived.   
> I am uhhhh como se dice sorry for what y'all are about to read (nothing bad happens i just feel Not Confident abt this chapter) :/

_ About one year later…  _

 

   It was a big risk, picking everything up and moving to New York for a man he'd only known for a couple weeks. But Kyle had done it regardless, moving in with Catra while he and Bow were at the beginnings of their relationship. Catra didn't mind much; she was too busy with rehearsals to care about what Bow and Kyle might be up to in her apartment while she was out, as long as they were happy. She was also incredibly glad when Adora also decided to move in; it was easier for her to do so, since she and Catra shared the same bed. Kyle was, unfortunately, stuck to the pullout couchbed in the living room, but he didn't mind much. He was making his own living here now down at Bow's favorite club, where they shared their first kiss. Bow had to admit, he really did know how to entertain a crowd, and seeing him there nearly every night with that same big smile on his face even though he's done this dozens of times, seeing how passionate he is for making people smile, seeing how he soft he looks whenever he looks right at Bow… well, let's just say it got him thinking of things he never thought he'd think about before. 

   On the flip side, Catra was genuinely really glad that Glimmer decided to drop out of the play, leaving the part to Adora. There was no way she'd be able to get through this with  _ her _ as a partner. But on the other hand, working with Adora was basically a dream come true. Sure, they had to pretend they were enemies at some points, and some lines and scenes hit just a bit too close to home, but overall this was something Catra wouldn't give up for the world. Right now, things were great, almost,  _ almost _ perfect. But Catra just can't find the right time to actually make it perfect. She knew Adora felt it too, but…reparations were still kind of happening, and they just didn't know if it was really the right time. Not to mention, they were in the middle of their first ever Broadway show running, so when on earth would they ever have time for such a thing?

   It'll just be a while more. 

   Just a little while more. 

 

* * *

 

 

   Just a little while more easily turned into 'just a little while  _ longer _ ' as easy as a flip of a switch, because just halfway through their show dates, during a couple weeks of break, Mermista and Seahawk announce that, after a long, long while of dating, that they've finally decided to get married. Bow starts crying the second he hears the news, and Glimmer and Adora can't help but give them the biggest hugs. Mermista and Seahawk's wedding was a long time coming, and everyone, even Catra and Adora's friends from back home, were excited for them. However… 

   A marriage discussion wasn't something Adora and Catra had very often. The last time they'd spoken of it was back before they auditioned for Bright Moon, and even then they weren't sure if they were being completely serious. It was a huge commitment to make, especially back then when things were so shaky. Even so, it was something they knew that, at some point, they might want. While neither of them ever say it to each other, they both decide that they don't want to make any sort of move to discuss it again now that their friends were getting married. It was their time in the spotlight now, not Catra and Adora's--even though they were the ones literally in the spotlight right now. But that was besides the point… 

   Keeping in mind that Catra and Adora were incredibly busy with their show, they quickly push out wedding plans in just a week. Bright Moon courtyard for the ceremony, Bow and Kyle's club for the reception, and everyone pitching in to order last minute catering from their favorite take-out place. They were lucky that there wasn't very many of them attending the wedding, honestly… it would be a small, intimate ceremony, just for them and their closest friends and what little family they had.

   Mermista's gown is gorgeous, the white standing out beautifully against her darker skin tone, her hair done up beautifully, and Seahawk looked incredibly dashing in his tuxedo, his hair and mustache well groomed and perfect. They made quite the attractive pair, honestly. Adora was the maid of honor, with Glimmer, Catra, Lonnie, and Scorpia all being bridesmaids, Kyle and Bow being the groomsmen. The weather was fantastic, warm and sunny with an occasional cool breeze, not a cloud in the sky. It was perfect. Everyone was looking great, and all of them are thrilled as they listen to Mermista and Seahawk exchange vows they wrote themselves. 

   Bow even sheds a tear or two when Mermista actually tears up, finding it a bit hard to speak at one point. Seahawk gives her a soft kiss on the forehead to encourage her to keep going, which really only makes Mermista want to cry even more. What did she do to deserve a guy like him? As they recite, Catra, who stood next to Adora, can't help but stare at Adora and picture them getting married, picturing them exchanging vows and kissing and laughing and crying- Her breath catches in her throat at the thought, and she has to blink back tears. Nope. No, no, she wouldn't think of that right now. This was Mermista and Seahawk's day. They were all that mattered. 

   Everyone claps and cheers when they kiss, a kiss that's full of laughs and happy tears. When they pull apart from each other, they take each other's hands and start walking back down the aisle towards the car that was waiting to take them to the club, where Entrapta--whom Bow had enlisted to help with the music and lights and all that--was finishing up preparations. She had no interest in actually attending the wedding, but was more than happy to help with the tech stuff after the fact. 

   Before they get in the car, Mermista orders the bridesmaids and groomsmen to group up, holding up her bouquet. "Okay, okay, I know this is like, super cheesy, but I'm gonna throw this." She turns around, and Catra and Adora both eye the bouquet, unaware that the other couples were doing the exact same. "Ready?" Mermista asks, and before she can get an answer, she tosses the bouquet behind her, and… it lands right in Adora's hand, despite the group all pushing to grab it. Adora laughs a bit, looking at the bouquet, then at Catra, who just laughs with her, leaning over and kissing her quickly. Bow and Kyle shrug--they were  _ men _ , they didn't  _ catch bouquets _ … Well, okay, maybe Bow kind of wanted to catch it… Scorpia hands Lonnie her own bridesmaid bouquet that she'd been holding. 

   "Next best thing right?" She says with a chuckle, and Lonnie gratefully accepts it, grinning. 

   "Yeah, next best," She says, standing up on her toes to kiss her. 

   Mermista turns around. "Who caught--ah," She smirks when she sees the bouquet in Adora's hands. "Well now we know who's next," She teases with a wink before turning back to Seahawk, taking his hand again. 

   Catra and Adora look at each other with a nervous smile. Neither of them say anything as they all head to the reception. Seahawk and Mermista's first dance is beautiful, just as expected, and after a quick dinner, everyone is invited out onto the dance floor for a slow dance. Catra holds Adora close, her grip gentle. "So," She murmurs as they turn in slow circles. "Have you…actually thought about getting married?" 

   Adora hums quietly. Then, she nods. "Yeah, I have, back when we were in LA." Catra shakes her head a bit. 

   "I mean, since we've gotten back together," She elaborates, and Adora chuckles a bit. 

   "Ohhh, okay," She nods slightly. "Yeah. Yeah, I've thought about it. I was actually thinking about it earlier, during their vows…"

   Catra smiles a bit. "So was I," She admits quietly. Neither of them say anything for a moment, just quietly dancing, still turning in those slow circles. Finally, Catra speaks. "Adora, would you-"

   "Not now. We can't do this now," Adora whispers, closing her eyes and shaking her head. "...there's too much going on for us to even think about that right now," She reminds her. "We shouldn't even be talking about this right now, actually, with all we've got going on."

   Catra goes quiet, looking a bit crestfallen. "Yeah. Yeah, you're right," She murmurs, taking a breath. Well… it was worth a shot to bring it up. They don't bring it up the rest of the night, and even though they said they wouldn't think of it anymore, they can't help that it's stuck on their minds the rest of the night. It was clear it was something they both wanted, and… well, if the superstition was true, they'd be next to tie the knot. 

   They could only hope. 

 

* * *

 

 

   A day more important than opening night had to be the very last show they'd be performing. It was a time of sadness but also excitement. They'd come this far, they'd finally finished their first ever show. It was sad and exhilarating all at the same time. 

   To celebrate, their friends all decide to visit them before the show just to wish them luck. Kyle and Bow hurry down the alley leading to the theater's back door, both of them holding a small bouquet of flowers. Scorpia and Lonnie follow them, right on their heels, nearly squealing with excitement. Glimmer does her best to keep up while also keeping herself steady as she carries a… significantly larger bouquet, while Seahawk and Mermista follow along casually. Lonnie tugs open the door, nudging everyone inside eagerly after the security lets her in, Catra and Adora having given them clearance already. As they head towards the backstage area, they can hear the bustle of performers getting ready, quietly singing or running their lines together, and the muffled sound of the audience getting seated and chatting amongst themselves.

   Kyle nods his head, gesturing down a small hallway, quietly telling them to go this way. Upon getting to the end of the hall, there's two dressing room doors, one on either side of them. One labeled "Catra", the other labeled "Adora". Bow knocks on Catra's first, but upon getting no answer, they turn to Adora's. Bow hesitates on knocking this time, his hand hovering just in front of the door. 

   "What? Why aren't you-?" Glimmer looks at the door, bewildered as she shifts the flowers in her arms. "Why aren't you knocking?" Bow shifts a bit. 

   He then points to the doorknob, where a jacket--part of Catra's costume, actually--has been draped on it. Everyone looks at it, having not noticed it before. "In college, a sock on the doorknob meant someone was getting laid so, um," He purses his lips, staring at the jacket. "I would assume that…" His voice trails off a bit as he hesitates on continuing. His friends all groan, not exactly wanting to think about that… 

   "Oh- Oh, Bow, that's nasty," Lonnie sneers, looking him up and down. "Come on, man, just do it." She turns impatiently and knocks on the door for him. "Hey, Adora, it's us! We came to say congrats!" She shouts through the door. There's sounds of frantic moving around inside, followed by some hushed whisper-yelling. It takes a minute or two, but someone finally pulls open the door. 

   Catra is there, looking at everyone. She seems just a tad out of breath, her hair a bit mussed--more than it should be, anyways. "H-Hey guys," She says with a grin. "Didn't expect you guys until  _ after _ the show…" She murmurs, lowley trying to distract them from Adora, who stood behind her, trying frantically to get her clothes straight and orderly, her face bright red in embarrassment. Mermista sighs and shakes her head, crossing her arms, finding this just a tad amusing. 

   Scorpia smirks a bit, stifling a chuckle as she speaks. "Well, we…" She gestures to the various bouquets their friends held. "We wanted to bring you these, for good luck on your last show! We didn't really know you guys would be, uh… busy." She rubs the back of her neck, her face just a bit red. 

   Adora hurries over, brushing her hair behind her ear and clearing her throat. "They're beautiful, guys, thanks," She says with a little laugh, ignoring that last part. "You can- um, you can come in, there's room on my vanity," She gestures to the table with various accessories, makeup palettes, brushes and things of the sort. Bow, Kyle, and Glimmer all walk over, kind of smirking to themselves as they place their bouquets neatly on the table.

   Lonnie sighs, inspecting her friends for a second. "Okay. Y'all were really fucking just now, huh?" Lonnie asks with narrow eyes as she puts her hands on her hips. Catra glances at the doorknob, a blush creeping into her cheeks as she looks over at Adora, who pretends to be interested in the flowers. She looks back at Lonnie, then at the doorknob again. She takes the jacket off it, then puts it on, rolling her eyes.

   "I didn't have a sock, so-" 

   Lonnie scoffs. "No decency, we're in  _ public _ , damnit." She closes the door for Catra as Glimmer, Bow, Seahawk and Mermista kind of huddle around Adora to talk with her, lowkey ignoring what else is going on. Ah, good. Keep her distracted. " _ Anyways _ , Catra, I got you a…" She moves herself a bit closer to hide what she's got in her pocket. "Gift." She winks and smiles as she sneakily slides over a box just big enough to fit in her palm. Catra grins at her, taking the box, relieved when she notes that Adora doesn't see the exchange. 

   "Thanks for grabbing this for me, Lonnie," She whispers, sliding the box into the inside pocket of the jacket. "Figured tonight was as good as any. Last show and all, it's why we were-" She shakes her head rapidly. "I mean, anyways, it's a pretty big night for us, so…" She takes a deep breath. "It'll be good, think."

   Scorpia nods in agreement. "Oh yeah, of course it will." She puts her arm around Catra, hugging her a bit. "C'mon, Wildcat, you should know it'd work out. She loves you, you love her, it only makes sense to-" Catra shushes her quietly, and Scorpia quickly shuts her mouth. 

   Kyle chuckles a bit, lowering his voice. "She's got a point." He nudges Catra. "It'll be fine. You got this." Catra smiles at them, nodding. 

   "Thanks, guys," She whispers, giving them each a hug. They all hug her back, pretty excited about tonight. Not only were they seeing the last performance of their friends' first ever Broadway show, but…well, something twice as big would be happening tonight as well, something that was  _ years _ in the making... 

   Meanwhile, Seahawk glances over his shoulder at Catra's little group as they talk before he smirks and turns back. Good, they weren't paying attention. "Alright, Miss Adora," He murmurs as he gestures to Mermista. Mermista reaches into her purse and takes out a small box, handing it over to Adora.

   "We picked it up from the jeweler this morning. Said you picked a good one," She murmurs, smiling as Adora takes it from her. Adora takes a deep breath. 

   "Yeah, it was kinda hard trying to get this without Catra finding out…" She looks at the box, turning it over in her hand a bit before putting it in her pocket. "I don't know if I can do it," She admits quietly, looking at them nervously. 

   Glimmer scoffs. "Of course you can, Adora, after all you guys have been through there's no way she'd say no."

   Bow nods quickly. "Mhm, you guys have already overcome so much, there's just- there's no doubt in my mind. Anyways, didn't you guys even talk about it at Seahawk and Mermista's wedding? It'll be fine." 

   Adora nods slightly, taking a breath. "Yeah… yeah, you're right," She murmurs, smiling at them all. She gives them all one last big hug before she walks over to Catra, who's just finished talking, smiling slightly. "You ready, Catra?" She asks, starting to look excited. Catra nods a bit, taking a deep breath and taking Adora's hand in her own, lacing their fingers and squeezing her hand. 

   "Yeah, I am. More ready than I've ever been." 

 

* * *

 

 

   The final big bow, the final roar of the audience, everything tying together perfectly just like it has since they started. Everything was perfect, just like usual. But Catra speaks, even though it was all over.

   "Actually… I have one last thing to say, guys," She says into her mic, over the audience's applause. Gradually they quiet down, mostly in confusion, and the rest of the cast, Adora included, looks at her in confusion. Catra grins at Adora. "This is the last show, probably for a long time." She looks back at the audience. "You guys have given us everything. You've given Adora and I the life we'd always dreamed of when we were younger. Well…" She takes a deep breath. " _ Almost _ everything." 

   Murmurs spread throughout the audience, and Adora looks even more confused. "Catra, what are you-?" 

   Catra drops to one knee, sliding the ring box out of her jacket and opening it to reveal a ring that seems to glitter under the stage lights, making a gasp audible throughout the entire theater, from both the audience and the cast. Adora's eyes widen in shock, a hand going to cover her mouth. Catra doesn't waver, just looking up Adora with firm eyes and a smile. "Adora. The one thing we don't have from everything we'd planned back then is a ring on our fingers. We definitely had some bumps in the road, we definitely went through our own set of troubles and for a while I thought I'd never speak to you again… we've kind of fixed our broken hearts, and we're here, together. This would all be a dream come true if…" She laughs quietly, shaking her head, her hands starting to tremble when she sees Adora start to cry. She tears up herself, taking a shaky breath. "For the longest time, I wished you would come back into my life and- and be more than just my girlfriend. Even after everything, all I wanted was you. So… Adora, will you marry me?" 

   Adora stares down at her, tears streaming down her face. She moves her hand away to reveal a giant smile, unable to believe they both had the same idea for tonight. She doesn't say anything, just laughing as she, too, gets down on one knee, pulling the ring box out of her own jacket. "Only if you'll marry me too, Catra," She says through her laughter and her tears. The audience is filled with 'aw's and laughter and clapping, the rest of the cast seemingly brought to tears by the sight of the two of them. 

   Catra just sets the box down beside her, pulling Adora into a tight hug, lowkey bursting into tears. "I love you so, so much, Adora," She whispers, squeezing her tight. Adora hugs her back just as tight, sniffling a bit. She pulls back just enough to kiss her, smiling against her lips. 

   "So is that a yes?" She asks playfully, leaning away and holding the ring box out to her. Catra laughs and holds out her hand, grinning. 

   "Obviously," She tells her, and Adora smirks as she slides the ring onto Catra's finger, kind of savoring the sight of it. The world around them seems to fade away as she looks into Catra's eyes, smiling softly. It was only the two of them in this moment, even though there were hundreds of other people in the room. 

   "And it's a yes from me, too," She murmurs teasingly, holding out her hand, waiting for her turn. Catra chuckles and takes Adora's hand, pressing a kiss to the top of it before putting the other ring on her. 

   The audience and the rest of the cast once more erupts into cheers and applause, even louder than what it was when the show ended. It brings the two of them back into the present, and they stand up together, grinning and taking each others hands. With one big, final bow and one final thank you, they finally take their leave and walk off the stage, followed by everyone else. 

   A while ago, Catra and Adora thought that when it was over, it was  _ really _ over. They thought they'd never see each other again, never speak to each other again, never even  _ speak _ to each other again. They had no idea back then that they'd be standing here, fresh off the stage of their very last performance, engaged.  _ Engaged _ . If you'd told them that back then, they'd definitely say you were fucking crazy. And yet, here they are. It felt good to know that they'd overcome everything that was thrown their way. They'd achieved that last little part of their dream life together.

   Finally, they had everything they ever wished for, and everything they ever dreamed of. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY GUYS ITS OVER!!!!!!  
> so, a few things...   
> 1\. thank you to all of you who have been here since the beginning. your support means the world to me, and even tho I felt like giving up at some points y'all kept me going (u kno who u are)   
> 2\. I want to sincerely, genuinely apologize for the shitty wrap up this is...i was kind of lost on what to do and I just. kinda put whatever I managed to think of in there,, and it was hasty and kind of ugly but. I just couldn't think of anything, I was kinda tapped out and it showed so I really am sorry if this was not the end y'all were expecting.  
> 3\. PLEASE STAY TUNED! I have another catradora fic idea that will be in the works very shortly!!!!! as in I'm going to start like... right now. I've been waiting to get started on it since like. chapter 10 of this tbfh...... anyways
> 
> thank you all again, I love u all so much and I hope next time around, my fics will be...... better.. thank you!!!!!!


End file.
